Napola: Elite para el Fuhrer
by MagiAllie
Summary: Armin es un chico frágil que prefiere desarrollar su mente mas que su cuerpo, la oportunidad de volverse un futuro líder nacionalsocialista, llega a su puerta. Sin embargo al ingresar a la Napola entenderá que NO ES LO QUE PARECE. Jean el chico estrella de la Napola se convierte en su compañero y aliado, se enamora de el, incluso si eso destroza todo por lo que ha luchado.
1. Comer

**Notas |** Hola a todos, los que no sigan mi fic El confesionario, seguramente no tienen idea de nada sobre este fic, se me hace injusto simplemente empezarlo sin explicarles nada así que, esto es lo que sabemos: Armin es un joven alemán de 17 años, muy inteligente, que ha recibido su carta para ingresar a la Napola, escuela política nacional, que son internados de élite para la formación de los futuros líderes nacionalsocialistas, Armin está muy emocionado por entrar ya que le interesa muchísimo el arte de enseñanza. Sin embargo, al entrar se dará cuenta de que la NAPOLA NO ES LO QUE PARECE, y derrumbara sus ideales de nacionalismo. Donde también conoce a Jean, la estrella de la Napola, es el hijo de un teniente famoso y uno de los más importantes estudiantes, el conoce a Armin un chico frágil que prefiere desarrollar su mente más que su cuerpo, los ponen en la misma habitación ya que son opuestos y así evitaran que Jean se meta en problemas. Su relación toma otros rumbos, mientras sus conocimientos uno sobre el otro crecen.

 **Pd |** Si quieren seguir la historia simultanea de Eren x Levi, busquen mi fic ''El confesionario''

* * *

 **CAPITULO I: Napola**

 **Encontraras a una persona que terminara por descubrir como masticas cuando nadie te ve**

Nunca me detengo a mirar el rostro de las personas, cuando las miro por primera vez, por más de tres segundos, una estúpida regla que me invente para no hacer sentir mal a las personas y para no sentirme incomodo encontrando un centenar de defectos a primera vista. Así que lo mire, 1, 2,3… pero no me detuve, y ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza dejar de verlo, simplemente me quede mirándolo sin bajar la cara y sin cerrar la boca y sin cerrar la puerta.

Y él se pasó a mi lado sin decirme ni ''mu'' me he quedado boquiabierto, le he admirado el rostro hasta que se ha quitado de enfrente y aun no me lo creo. ¿Cuánta sangre aria puede estar dentro de un ser humano? Y parece que este chico es la definición de la raza misma, ojos azules —azules, azules— a mas no poder, pelo rubio, dorado, amarillo como un canario o como otro animal que no he podido encontrar en mi cabeza y si tengo su nombre solo que no me ha llegado a la boca… blanco, blanco y un poco sonrosado, apenas en las aletas de la nariz y debajo de las ojeras, con una que otra minúscula peca que se asoma entre la complejidad de su raza.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —

Cerré la puerta y me giré para verlo, ya ni me hacía caso, ni se presentó, ni le dije mi nombre, está ahí sentado en el piso abriendo su taquilla y metiendo los uniformes pulcros que cargaba con sus brazos blancos. Me mira y suspira, parece que le ha incomodado mi pregunta, pero no me voy callar porque me interesa saber con quién diablos voy a dormir.

—Armin Arlet.

Y tómala, me ha dado pena, peo no reconozco el nombre ni el apellido y caigo en cuenta de que si este chico ha entrado es porque ha pasado las pruebas, esperaba con su físico que se tratara de alguien de una buena familia, y no hay nadie que yo recuerde que se apellide Arlet.

— ¿Tienes familia en el ejército?

Y otra vez me ha mirado con un entrecejo fruncido y una interrogante entre ceja y ceja, el cállate en la comisura de sus labios rojizos y su pequeño mentón estirándose para contestarme con un tono neutral sin mal sabor. Pero reconozco que le incomodo, me siento observado e interrogado cuando en realidad yo le pregunte a él.

—No. Mi padre _era_ un soldado.

Solo un soldado, y este chico ha terminado compartiendo la habitación conmigo, no con nadie mas no con el hijo de fulano sino conmigo, y que va, que a mí ni me gusta presumir, pero ya me habían dicho que dormiría solo y me pareció raro ver la otra cama en el cuarto. Al menos éramos dos y no cuatro.

Arlet acomoda su ropa con la cara entretenida y el cabello rubio rozándole la nuca, lo mueve de vez en vez cuando, le ha picado y se queda hincado observando las camisas perfectas y pulcras y sin más vuelve a doblarlas.

—¿No vas a acomodar tu ropa? — me he fijado en su voz, es suave pero también neutral, a pesar de que parece molesto me ha parecido una persona fácil de llevar.

No siento los tonos amargos y me alegro, pero sé que de mi contestación no puedo esperar lo mismo, aquí estoy yo, con mi puto sarcasmo y mierda de léxico, y ahí está el con las palabras fluidas y el habla cortes en la garganta pegado como estampilla de correo.

—Cuando llegué ya estaba.

Se ha fijado en mí, cosa que no había hecho, o no de tal modo, me mira de arriba abajo. Ya tengo el uniforme y ya le he rebelado parte de mi estirpe, pero no se traga nada, se queda mirando como si eso le fuera responder, siento que murmura algo, pero no lo escucho se gira a su taquilla y sigue con lo suyo. Entro en una desesperación momentánea por atraer su atención y me he vuelto a quedar mirándole.

Me han dado ganas de preguntarle más cosas, pero no es prudente, sé que sí este chico ha entrado a la Napola, solo con un padre que fue soldado entró porque, debió pasar sus pruebas y lo miro, otra vez, es la tercera… esta pequeño, es muy pequeño, parece una chica, pero sería un poco alto para ser una chica ideal, sus manos se mueven de un lado a otro ajetreadas y sus uñas son larguillas perfectamente limpias colocadas estratégicamente en los dedos blancos largos y suaves. Su nariz esta respingada apenas en la punta, pero no es picuda en realidad me parece un poco abultada, respingada como una pequeña bolita de algodón que sobresale de su rostro.

Y su cara pequeña y su cabello larguillo y su flequillo molesto que le cubre las pestañas larguísimas que proyectan sombra sobre sus ojeras violetas con azul que resaltan esas pequeñitas motitas de color café que tiene sobre la nariz y apenas se notan.

—Y tienes suerte — no me mira — si aquí fueran más estrictos, estarías rapado.

Me pongo detrás de él con los brazos cruzados mientras le toco el mechón rebelde que sobre de la parte de atrás de la cabeza, él no me ignora, pero se queda estático y balanceo el cabelló entre mis dedos, esta suave y me parece extrañamente oloroso, aparta la cabeza, siente que me ha parecido olerlo. Él se apena, se pone rojo de la nariz para los costados y sus orejas amoratadas se tiñen de sangre acumulada, se aplaca el pelo con las manos y suspira antes de que su rostro recupere la blancura.

— ¿Has aplicado aquí a propósito? — vuelvo a preguntar, quiero saber porque él está aquí, porque entre tantos y tantos jóvenes que pudieron entrar le dieron lugar a esta pequeña criatura y no a la masa de músculos que se reúne en el centro de Múnich.

Arlet parece dispuesto a contarme.

—Mi profesor de física, me ha recomendado — aquí sale el peine —, apliqué aquí a propósito porque no es muy estricto, y no hay tantos problemas, es más enfocado a lo que me interesa…

Ya me estoy oliendo lo que viene, me han puesto en la habitación con este chico tranquilo cuyos primeros intereses suponen entrar a las clases lógicas, físicas y química, que a mí del todo no me interesan, sobre el entrenamiento físico y el uso de armas. Esas tenemos Arlet, nos han puesto contrarios y se quién es el culpable.

—Vaya — admito —, un chico listo. Felicidades no sobrevivirás en la Napola de Berlín.

Armin asiente y creo que me toma el pelo o es consciente de su condición. Pues claro, que esta es una de las napolas menos estrictas y por eso mismo estoy aquí también, mi padre me ha metido aquí porque sabe que no aguantaría tener a unos puñeteros maestros hijos de puta todo el tiempo, antes de meterme en líos. Aquí segurito también me meto en líos, pero menos graves, obviamente no quiero estar en él frente mañana. Así que me conformo y veo a mi compañero conforme con su futura vida escolar, medianamente estricta en lo que cabe. Nuestra futura vida escolar.

—¿No vas a bajar? El discurso es en quince minutos — se levanta y cierra su taquilla por fin, ni se sienta ni me mira, camina a la puerta y se va a salir hasta que se gira a verme, le dedico una sonrisa a medias, que destila sarcasmo.

—Ya bajo — respondo y no se ni para que me quiero quedar en la habitación, solo sé que no me bajo a su lado.

Oye Armin, eres mi compañero no somos mejores amigos. Pero sé que no está pensando en eso, porque yo he sido el que ha comenzado la conversación, entre los dos quien es el amigable, creo que llevo las de perder.

Arlet retrocede y toma el pomo, se pone el pelo tras la oreja y tiene los lóbulos cubiertos de vellos rubios apenas visibles como la piel de un durazno. Sus ojos azules se incrustan invasores en mis ojos y me he quedado helado, ¿tendrán poderes? Son grandes y la gama de azul que viene desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 12 del día se muestra entre los colores que tiñen sus ojos.

—¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas?

—No le he dicho.

Arlet se queda esperando la contestación, sus labios se separan y veo sus pequeños dientes blancos rodeados de una capa de saliva, se recarga en el mueble menos destartalado de su habitación que ya proclama como suyo porque está del lado de su cama.

—Jean Kirschstein.

Se rasca el mentón y medio sonríe, ahí en la esquina se forma un hoyuelo y me quedo viendo como sus uñas se incrustan en la piel de su cara, han dejado marcas rojas que se quitaran en un par de segundos mientras tanto creo que si le clavo el dedo en la mejilla se la perforo

Armin se da la vuelta murmurando de nuevo, como algo que no entendí, pero creo firmemente que escuche mi apellido entre rizas, se me alza el ego muchísimo porque se, que sabe, quien soy yo. Y yo no soy la puñetera persona más importante aquí. Pero como dije, se quién soy.

Pero, ¿Quién es ese Armin?

—0—

En realidad, no me había parecido un mal chico, es decir, no, no era malo ni nada solo quizá demasiado curioso, quizá solo por esta vez, quizá por mi tamaño. No importa solo demasiado curioso, y yo venía de malas y después me arrepentí de no haber sido más amable

Porque el me miraba a cada rato como si estuviéramos comenzando con el pie izquierdo. Y después de todo se trataba de él, ¿Cómo me había terminado metiendo en esa habitación, justo con ese chico? Justo la persona que pensé que terminaría conociendo, justo en su habitación, justo el hijo del teniente general.

El teniente general, Grupenfuhrer, de verdad estaba sorprendido y así habíamos quedado los dos en la misma habitación, y sí, a lo mejor fue porque llegué tarde porque sabía perfectamente que mi perfil no aplicaba para quedar de su compañero, su compañero debía ser al menos el hijo del capitán general… sin embargo él no tenía hijos, estaba ocupado lidiando con Eren…

Además sí tuviera hijos, no estarían aquí, estarían en una Napola mejor, una mucho mejor. ¿Por qué Jean estaba aquí? ¿Por qué como mi compañero?

Llegué a la sala principal, todos los alumnos estaban de un lado a otro sentándose en banquillos incomodos de madera esperando que el director de la Napola se pusiera en el estrado y todos nos levantáramos para decir ''Heil''. Como estaba de nuevo ingreso me senté en una de las bancas de casi al frente, a mi lado estaba un chico alto de pelo Rubio corto y masa muscular impresionante miraba al frente como esperando que en cualquier instante saliera el director, me senté, y me quedé mirándole un par de segundos hasta que se giró a verme

—Ario — sentencio al verme.

Pfff.

—No, Armin Arlet.

—Reiner.

—Mucho gusto.

Me sonrió y se sentó, por fin, estar parado debió cansarle demasiado. Parecía serio pero era agradable, un chico duro, en realidad me pareció que ya lo conocía de antes aunque no supe identificar de dónde.

— ¿Eres de Múnich?

—De las afueras — contesté mordiéndome la uña más larga de mi mano, estaba perfecta.

—No serás el hijo del historiador Arlet, ¿o sí?

Hablaba de mi abuelo, sin duda alguna, ¿Cuántos historiadores más va a haber en Múnich? Y ni que fuera popular ni nada, simplemente se le conocía y se le oía nombrar de vez en vez, estaba muy anciano ya, pensar en él me puso triste.

—No, soy su nieto… mi padre y mi madre fallecieron.

—Vaya lo siento. Bueno mis padres son campesinos, estar aquí es todo un honor… todos somos iguales ¿no?

Le sonreí con sinceridad, me entregó su mano grande y estrecho la mía como una pequeña bolita de masa para hacer pan, me sentí intimidado, pero feliz. O así lo estaba, del otro lado un joven con cabeza rapada y mirada nerviosa se sentó, se mordía los padrastros.

—No me mires, es asqueroso lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… estoy nervioso.

—Es mi compañero de cuarto — me dijo Reiner —, Connie, él es Armin Arlet.

—Hola — me saludo. Extendió su mano y vi sus dedos heridos, apenas toque su mano le ardieron, quise decirle que dejara de morderse, pero solo sería en vano para desperdiciar saliva y ponerme al tú por tú con él.

Se veía nervioso, y yo comenzaba a estarlo también. La Napola era la oportunidad de mi vida entrar al ejercito como un buen soldado y dedicarme a la docencia, nada absolutamente nada podía salirme mal. Ahora estamos a pleno año, la época es tranquila y no hay guerras. La Napola no sería difícil, siempre y cuando me lograra mantener impasible.

El director llego, todos nos pusimos de pie, se colocó detrás del estrado y nos miró con ojos inquisidores queriendo exprimir cada gota de jugo de la sangre y el sudor que se acumulaba en nuestras nucas. Reiner tembló.

''Heil''

Gritamos alzando la mano.

''Heil''

—Cuando la victoria de Alemania llegue, seremos los nuevos dirigentes del mundo. Nuestros cuerpos no les pertenecen, pertenecen a la comunidad. Aprenderán a ser hombres respetables, valientes, ayudaran al mundo y a ustedes mismos. Son el futuro. Aprovéchenlo.

''Heil''

—0—

Contrario a lo que había pensado ni siquiera se había acercado a mí a la hora de comer, tanto así que me senté en la mesa que estaba contigua a la suya, lo veía, frente a frente y aun así ni se había fijado en mí. No me había visto, ni esperaba que lo hiciera. Ahí estaba yo pues, sentado con un chico altísimo de pelo negro bien callado llamado Berthold, hijo de un general. Se me había acercado desde hace rato y ahí estábamos pues los dos comiendo.

Arlet rebasaba mis expectativas de chico dentro de la Napola, ya me lo imaginaba yo así sin ver a nadie a los ojos, sin hablar con nadie, pegado a mi todo el día o encerrado en la habitación, sufriendo día a día. Pero no, él ya tenía a sus propios compañeros, el rapado nervioso y la masa musculosa rubia a su lado. A ninguno de los dos los conocía pero parecían los tres llevarse bien y como dije, ni me veían.

Todo lo que hacía Armin, en este primer día, resultaba totalmente contrario a lo que había pensado de él antes. Y me le quede viendo otra vez, ya lo quería ver lleno de sudor y sangre manchando esa carita suya tan angelical ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Pues si así es la vida en la Napola, y sus manos lisas llenas de cayos, al rato eso iba a pasar. Lo sé.

Berthold no parlotea ni habla, es amigable, se ve que nos llevaremos bien, se limita a comer mientras yo miro a Arlet y no me pregunta nada sobre nadie. Ni sabe mi apellido pero creo que si se da una idea del porque termine en esta Napola. Arlet me ve desde la otra mesa, levanta su mirada tranquila y penetra mis ojos con los suyos.

Recarga su mano en la mejilla y juega a dejarme la mirada, obviamente no quito mi mirada, pero el sí aparta la suya, observo su tenedor en el trayecto del plato a su boca, chiquita, que boca tan pequeña. La abre a medias y tengo la sensación de que no va a caber la comida, pero si cabe.

Masticando con sus muelas de le derecha que marcan el ritmo de las mordidas y la otra mejilla inflada como una reserva de comida, que va dirigiendo poco, llenando la otra y quedándose vacío. Metiendo otro bocado repitiendo la acción, Reiner le mira y traga. Mastica diferente cuando le miran, mastica con la boca abierta cuando le miran.

Me da risa, porque seguramente lo hace para hacerse el rudo. Lo hace para verse menos aniñado, y abre bien su boca chiquita dejando ver la comida, me da mucha risa enserio. Aparta la vista de sus compañeros y vuelve a comer con su boquita cerrada, masticando con la derecha y su mejilla inflada.

Encuentra su mirada con la mía y abre la boca para seguir comiendo, le sonrió sacando la lengua, se atraganta con la comida. Se ha quedado mudo, levanta su mano, alza los dedos y los contrae uno por uno, me parece un saludo, uno inseguro. No le contesto el saludo y sigo comiendo.

Él también come con su boca abierta, luego cambia al modo incognito.

 **Encontraras a una persona que terminara por descubrir como masticas cuando nadie te ve**

* * *

N/A: Y es que vi la película de NAPOLA y bueno, iba al caso. Bueno pues aquí está, no quise agregar muchas cosas al principio, porque pensé que los aburriría, este es el primer capítulo… conforme los capítulos siguientes sean subidos se darán cuenta de que hay saltos temporales grandes y también flashbacks.

Pero esto es un homenaje a Guerra de Guerrillas en parte también, le tengo respeto, y miedo. Espero su aprobación enserio.

He explicado que Armin y Jean están una Napola poco estricta porque créanme que la vida en la NAPOLA ERA MUY DIFICIL, así que hice las cosas más fáciles posibles


	2. Sorber

**CAPÍTULO II: Napola**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir como bebes a sorbos**

—CORRAN MALDITOS SACOS DE PUS.

—300 SALTOS, YA, YA, YA.

—ABDOMINALES, ese trasero gordo puede subir más, cabrón.

Eran los gritos más horribles que había escuchado en toda mi vida, todas las mañanas me despertaban a gritos, siempre los malditos gritos. Tenías cinco minutos para ponerte el uniforme y salir con el frio invernal y todo a hacer los ejercicios matutinos. Esos ejercicios que me estaban matando ahora mismo.

Patada, patada, eso se merecían los que no hacían los ejercicios bien… haciendo mis abdominales los brazos se me doblaban, me iba a morir aquí mismo y ni siquiera me habían estado golpeando a mí, por suerte hoy el entrenador no se había fijado en mí. Qué más da si puedo hacer los malditos ejercicios matutinos o no, simplemente el entrenador tenía la facilidad de soltarte un puñetazo en el estómago si no hacías la sentadilla como ''él quería'' así de perfecto tenía que ser todo.

—¡Levantaos! — gritó el hombre echando saliva por la boca recubierta con espuma, casi con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, parecía rabia ¡no miento! — Son unos cerdos inútiles. No durarían ni cinco minutos en batalla.

Y ya me ha visto, ya estoy temblando, ya me quiero ir. Fija sus ojos en mí, todos estamos en fila, pero me ve a mí, no ve a nadie más. Sabe que va contra mi… mientras puede. Por ahora, porque él está al otro lado… trotando. Puede porque él no está aquí, por eso puede.

—ARLET — se acerca, me enseña la lengua babosa y me toma de la camisa, me arroja al piso — flexiones, ya.

Las hago sin rechistar ¿De qué me serviría razonar? Nada, pues me pongo a hacerlas y no digo ni ''pio'' cierro la boca y mi aliento hierve dentro de mi nariz y mi cerebro, si no me pide que pare en tres flexiones más me va a dar una embolia.

—Para.

—Si señor — grito.

Me levanto me quedo bien quieto y me analiza con la mirada, pero que mirada tan desdeñosa, me siento desnudo y agradezco no hacerme ahí mismo en los pantalones, en parte porque no tengo ganas y en parte porque no quiero arruinar lo que tengo ¿Qué tengo? Bueno pues que este año por fin no he sido calificado como el más débil del curso, así que debo conservar lo que obtuve, al menos por un tiempo... Se ríe ¿pues qué esperabas? Ni que me fuera a dar las gracias ni nada le doy un espectáculo al señor y al final me deja ir y termino molido en la mesa del comedor viendo mi sopa de papa con espinacas por segundos incontables hasta que se me acerca.

—¿Estas molido?

—Sí, me doy asco — tomo la cuchara con la mano temblorosa.

Jean se sienta a mi lado, como siempre, come su sopa a sorbos, siempre dándole sorbos a la cuchara, siempre con los ojos perdidos entre el plano cósmico divino terrenal que hay en las burbujas de caldo. Siempre sin mirarme, siempre palmeando mi espalda como si esperara que se me quitara el dolor con eso.

Pone sus dedos sobre mi hombro y me aprieta ligeramente, me quedo quietecito esperando que aparte su mano para seguir respirando tranquilo. Me limpio la boca y lo miro.

—¿Tu?

— ¿Yo que?

—Pues, ¿Que como te va? — le pregunto bien enojado. No me he querido enojar tanto, pero es que Jean siempre termina sacándome de quicio con sus evasivas para las preguntas.

—Pues qué más da.

Y ahí está otra vez, Jean el que no me dice nada de los ejercicios matinales el que no me cuenta nada sobre lo que piensa de la clase, el que se duerme antes de que de él toque de queda y el que despierto todas las mañanas para que no se le haga tarde. Ahí está mirando su cuchara y dándole pequeños sorbos a su caldo.

—¿No te va bien?

Juro que es la última pregunta que le hago en el día, Jean tiene tolerancia de tres preguntas y la tercera la guardo para el final del día, por si enserio necesito algo. Jean no me dijo nunca que no le gusta contestar preguntas, lo leí en el, cuando me di cuenta de que resoplaba la primera vez y la segunda se mordía la lengua, la tercera la mejilla y la cuarta se mordía los labios con inquietud me di el límite. Además no teníamos mucho que decir.

—Me va tan bien, como que me han colgado una medalla de oro sin ni siquiera ver lo que he hecho.

Le miro de nuevo, detenidamente esta vez, se me ha quitado el hambre. Se mira las manos con desdén, se ve que está cansado de tanta jodida escuela se ve que está de malas y no me meto más entre sus cejas, me quedo callado y asiento. ¿Qué más le vas a decir, Arlet? Pues nada, que le voy a decir. ¿Tranquilo ya pasará? Pues aquí va el momento de relucir con mi habilidad de las palabras.

—Pues alégrate, es como ganar una batalla sin presentarse.

Medio sonríe cómplice de mi forma de decretar las cosas sin sonar pretencioso, le aprieto la mano por encima de la mesa, busca mi contacto efímero y caluroso. Me parece sentir su pulso en la muñeca, se queda viendo mi mano y la aparta lentamente. No espero más y sigo comiendo Jean se muestra cabizbajo de nuevo y no le culpo para nada.

Así le han tratado desde las últimas tres semanas de que entramos, Jean el perfecto que nunca nadie maltrata por ser por lo menos el más importante hijo de algunos de los que está aquí, yo si entiendo que le desespera, pero a él no lo ponen a hacer treinta sentadillas más que a los demás así que no le digo nada y simplemente espero que se queje por las noches por los hipócritas tratos que le caen mal.

—Ya, ya — consuelo.

Jean me vuelve a acariciar el dorso de la mano, me estremezco medio por sus uñas y medio por la acción, se queda ahí tambaleando sus yemas sobre la piel de mi mano y me espera a que la aparte pero no lo hago. ¿Qué ha creído que me iba a asustar? Lo veo sonreír.

—Qué más da, ojalá si me meto a la cabina de la mesera para que me la mame en medio de la cocina si me traten como a los demás.

Ni sonrió ni hago nada, solamente lo escucho contar sus chistes vulgares y aparto mi mano una vez que ha terminado de sentirme piel contra piel, me he quedado mudo de pronto y me convenzo a mí mismo de que el no haría algo así y no se ni porque lo pienso.

—Estoy jugando.

Ya sé que juegas, me dan ganas de decir, pero mejor no digo nada quien sabe igual el día de mañana me lo encuentro sudando contra la pared del cuarto con la primera fulana que se le pase enfrente, yo no apuesto a nada y le otorgo el beneficio de la duda.

Pero me conformo con saber que al menos me ha contado un poco de su día, no es que me apetece oír a detalle cómo se rasca detrás de la oreja donde siempre le pican los mosquitos y es porque se marca esa prominente vena verde silenciosa y jugosa que circula y esparce la sangre que se le acumula en las orejas. No me apetece saber que se ha vuelto a abrir la herida de su mano derecha la de en medio del pulgar, no me apetece no.

Ni saber cómo se arrancó la costra de la pierna, ni como no se ha bañado con agua caliente desde ayer y por supuesto no me da la gana oír como se toma la sopa a sorbos cada segundo, y parece un plato interminable de cucharadas y sorbos. No me dé la gana.

Pero a veces me gusta ir a la cama y escuchar sus ronquidos y es que ronca bien bajito, me gusta como ronca, si me deja dormir me neutraliza las noches y si no lo oigo dormir quizá me voy de bruces por la mañana. Si se bien porque me gusta, pues no, pero me parece apetecible pensar que me da la idea de que no estoy solo, que él está justo ahí a mi lado.

De verdad que si no lo oigo roncar me despierto y hago ruido por todo el cuarto, me inquieto y le paso la mano por la boca. ¿Respira? Sí que respira, le muevo la espalda y hago que duerma de lado porque así es cuando ronca. Se duerme de lado y ronca y yo me duermo sabiendo que no estoy solo.

—¿Qué? Ya te has cansado de hablar.

Y es que cuando estoy con el hablo como tres veces más de lo normal, el a veces gruñe en respuesta veces no, a veces es como un lobo hambriento a veces no, a veces me recuerda a un cachorro en adiestramiento. A veces me parece que se orina en el colchón y que lo cambia de lado para que no lo vea.

A veces, pero a veces sé que no es orinarse lo que hace... que hace algo más morboso, que no me dan ganas de oír. ¿o tal vez…?

—0—

Me cagaba que le dijeran a Armin puta, enserio me cagaba y calaba en lo más hondo de mi miserable alma Nazi alemana medio Aria, que chingados importaba todo eso cuando le decían a Armin puta, pues que me cagaba.

Como si Armin fuera por ahí aventándose a los brazos de cualquiera brindando de sus labios a todos sin distinción alguna, como si no pudiera decirle que no al puto gordo de la recamara de a lado, como si me lanzara sobre el para abrazarlo me fuera a recibir abriendo las rodillas de golpe.

Me cagaba.

—Eres genial.

— ¿Qué? — se limpia las lágrimas, se sorbe los mocos y aun así me parece que no debo decirle nada de lo que le diré.

—Que eres genial.

—¿Pero, por qué?

—Pues por eso mismo, pues porque eres genial. Eres tan genial que tienes a todos atrás de ti. Las niñas pijas con muchos pretendientes se creen que son bonitas por eso, y es normal que lo crean, pero la gente — enfatizo gente y no ''niñas'' — la verdadera gente hermosa, no tiene a nadie… así porque es tan hermosa que les da miedo acercarse, ya dan por sentado el rechazo.

Me escucha y se sorprende como que se quiere tragar el significado detrás de las palabras pero no puede y no habla. Y yo no sé realmente que fue lo que le quise decir así que me aparto hasta que tenga más o menos en claro lo que le quería dar a entender.

¿Qué era?

Y entonces pasó, y ya me había dado cuenta antes de algo así, cuando una persona hace algo monísimo, simplemente porque lo hace y se ve monísimo haciendo eso que hace, y no busca hacer nada realmente, solo lo hace.

Armin acababa de hacer algo monísimo, se jalo los cabellos rubios y se los metió atrás de las orejas como queriendo limpiarse todo el rostro, se jalo la mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, dio un brinquito de un pie al otro y me sonrió como si adivinara lo que había querido decir, pero yo ni sabía que había sido.

Le palmee le cabeza.

Y me pareció enserio monísimo.

* * *

N/A: Aquí el segundo capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta hice saltos temporales, por si gustaban saber… me gusta mucho esta historia y esta pareja enserio que me hace feliz que les haya gustado.

Ojala se animen a dejar un review, ¿sugerencias? ¿comentarios? ¿corazones? ¿abucheos?


	3. Soledad

**CAPITULO III: Napola**

 **Encontraras a alguien que termine por descubrir como bailas con tu soledad**

— ¿Por qué Armin? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? Porque no te limitaste a quedarte callado.

No balancees tus diminutos pies sobre el aire, no los balancees, no mires a la ventana con tu cara de ''hice lo correcto'' no estés sentado sobre la puta colcha de mi cama como si no te interesara nada, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte defendido. No lo hagas.

—Solo lo he hecho y ya Jean. Me vale un comino…

—Puto egoísta — la he cagado, Armin gira el rostro contraído por el dolor y me mira extrañado, como si le hubiera golpeado.

Y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, lo tomo por la camisa lo levanto, lo azoto contra la pared de madera, me he enojado tanto que su cabeza rebota contra la pared y se le ponen los ojos blancos, me arrepiento de inmediato lo tomo de los hombros, le sujeto la cabeza y Armin vuelve a mirarme, respira con dificultad y se muerde el labio, está molesto. Eso me enoja aún más.

— ¿Por qué Armin? — exijo una respuesta.

—Solo déjame Jean.

—No lo hare, y una mierda que no lo hare hasta que me digas ¿Por qué?

Armin se la piensa, me toma la muñeca y exige con su fuerza que lo suelte, lo suelto y no porque me haya obligado, simplemente lo suelto y ya. Sus lagunas azules tiemblan y se deslizan de mis ojos hasta mis labios y recorren mi cuello ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me sigo y me sigo preguntando y Armin no contesta.

Le pego una bofetada bien fuerte, Armin gime de dolor.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — le grito.

Igual y es injusto lo que le pido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme furioso, querer asesinarlo, querer golpearlo, destruirlo… querer destruirlo, molerlo a golpes. Quiero que sangre, que sude, que llore, quiero que sienta lo que sentí, quiero que sienta por un segundo lo que sentí cuando me lo dijeron. Cuando por mi mente solo pensaban pensamientos como ''Armin, Armin… lo siento, Armin, perdón, Armin iré por ti, Armin gracias a Dios fui por ti''

Armin se toca la mejilla y me da un golpe duro en la quijada, siento sus huesos duros crujir y sé que se ha roto la muñeca cuando me intenta golpear, pero el dolor no lo hace parar, me patea en el estómago y caigo sentado al suelo, se tira sobre mí y me golpea y golpea sin parar. Está llorando. Le tomo las manos, pero se zafa y me toma del cuello de la camisa, me azota contra el piso, esta sobre mi… está peleando con todas sus fuerzas sobre mí, ya no me defiendo, están cayendo lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Puto egoísta — le grito — maldito egoísta de mierda, ¿A quién has ayudado? ¡Ehh!

—A mí mismo imbécil — me grita y las malas palabras suenan como rosas espinadas desde su boca, le sale sangre de la nariz y me preocupo, quiero tocar su rostro, pero me vuelve a pegar en el pecho.

Le arranco el escudo del uniforme, lo desgarro, Armin hace una mueca y desgarra el mío también, las bandas rojas quedan tiradas en el piso siendo testigos de cómo Armin me golpea mientras le grito que es un egoísta, son testigos, nos miran desde sus retazos de tela que antes significaba honor y gloria.

Pensamientos con los que entramos aquí, venerando esa bandera, queriendo dar la vida por ella… y reconocer que somos el mismo mal del que intentábamos proteger al mundo me pone triste. Pero que va, como si antes no lo supiera, yo no soy como Armin que se sorprende de toda la mierda que los alemanes hacen, joder no, soy bien consciente…

Me acuerdo de lo que desencadenó esta pelea mientras las gotas de sangre B positivo caen en mi rostro y se deslizan, los golpes de Armin pierden intensidad y se afianza a mi camisa como si la vida se le fuera. Me acuerdo del porque hace solo veinte minutos pensaba ''mejor yo que Armin… ''

Me acuerdo…

 _''Porque salía tarde de la clase, yo no sé, solo sé que Armin siempre salía tarde de esa clase, que le voy a andar preguntando ni nada. Usualmente tardaba diez minutos o menos, pero hoy ya eran veinte y Armin no llegaba y me puse nervioso ¿y si lo castigaron? Salí del cuarto para ir a buscarlo cuando Connie me intercepto en el pasillo, estaba bien extraño, parecía que no quería decir nada, pero las palabras le salían atropelladas de la boca, como vomito._

 _—No… joder no, Jean, no le digas a nadie — hablaba y hablaba yo miraba por encima de su hombro, quería ir a ver a Armin — ¿Jean?_

 _—Sí, si…_

 _—Si dices algo esto será un drama. Es que hace rato, lo vi, estaba con el profesor y se le fue encima ¿tú crees? Armin le pego, pero, no pudo hacer nada…_

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? — volví a mirarle, tomándole de los hombros y agitándole._

 _—Eso precisamente, Jean te vas a poner loco mejor ni te digo — Connie se intentó zafar, pero ni de broma que lo dejaba ir._

 _— ¿Qué le hizo, donde esta?_

 _—Pero si ya te he dicho, que estaba con el profesor…_

 _No sé qué paso por mi cabeza pensar, no sé porque no escuché todo lo que Connie me debía contar, simplemente entendí… que un cerdo había tocado a Armin, un cerdo profesor, y que Armin obviamente que se iba a poder defender, pues no, como ven que no, me fui por él. Y no sabía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza._

 _—Jean, espérate tantito — suplicó Connie —, déjame te cuento... Pues que cuando Armin le pego, se enojó mucho más._

 _Pues si eso es obvio._

 _—Entonces Arlet utilizo sus armas._

 _— ¿Qué armas? — ¿Qué armas podía tener mi compañero de habitación? No conocía ningún arma que tuviera, Armin era una criatura indefensa._

 _Ay Armin criatura, pensaba mientras caminaba al salón, eres todo un príncipe._

 _—Y Armin le soltó todo — ¿Qué cosa dices Connie? —, le dijo todo... lo de los nazis y la mierda, lo de que son unos barbaros y unos brutos y yo que sé, ya sabes que él siempre dice las cosas bien rimbombantes._

 _Me quedo parado en medio del pasillo, Connie sigue parloteando, pero la sangre que corre por mis venas ya no tiene enojo ni adrenalina, tiene miedo, terror. Sé que Armin ha hecho, ya se lo que ha hecho, ha renegado del gobierno ¿hay peor pecado? Quizá ser judío, pero Armin era alemán era un nazi, y había renegado…_

 _''Madre mía, santa mierda'' y corrí, Connie corrió tras de mí, seguía diciendo cosas como que el profesor después otra vez se le fue encima. Pero yo ni le entendía, ni me importaba. ''Dios mío Armin, ¿Qué has hecho?''_

 _Cuando llegué al dichoso salón, Armin estaba hecho bolita en el piso el maestro le pegaba con una fusta, le daba poco, pero Armin no se movía, lo vi ahí tirado con sus mejillas rojas de coraje y los cabellos de la frente llenos de sudor, y sobre todo la maldita pierna del profesor sobre su cadera._

 _''Dios mío Armin, perdón, lo siento''_

 _Me fui contra el profesor, me fui contra él, lo tiré al piso. No lo golpee porque Armin se interpuso, así se puso frente a él, así de rodillas y arrastrándose se puso frente a él. Me quede esperando que se quitara, pero no se quitó, no se movió ni un ápice._

 _—Armin… hazte a un lado._

 _—No._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _—Armin, quítate de enfrente._

 _El profesor está callado, no dice nada ni hace nada, no creo que me tenga miedo, tiene miedo de sus acciones de que descubran que acosó a un estudiante que le diga a todo el mundo que andaba tras Armin, de eso si tiene miedo. No de mí._

 _—Jean, déjalo._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Armin?_

 _Me enojo muchísimo, se me pone la cara roja de coraje, el profesor medio sonríe, ¡encima sonríe! No puedo hacer nada si Armin está ahí enfrente._

 _—Si le haces algo, el irá a decir lo que yo dije… — me explica Armin._

 _Al maestro le brillan los ojos, sabe que así es. Pero que la idea no la tenía el, si no que se la acaba de dar Armin. Pero me enoja mucho, me paso las manos por el pelo y amenazo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

 _—Si dices una sola cosa sobre eso, me encargaré de que todo el mundo sepa lo que le querías hacer a este estudiante — gruño._

 _El maestro medio asiente._

 _Tomo a Armin de la muñeca y lo saco del aula, Connie está afuera, pero la cosa se ve tan grave que ni se acerca se va corriendo y Armin y yo nos quedamos solos. Nos quedamos solos, yo sigo enojadísimo por la escena y con quien me desquito… pues con él, ¿con quién más?_

 _¿Por qué Armin? ¿Por qué le has defendido? Cuando yo había corrido a defenderte a ti. Cuando yo he corrido pensando que era mil veces mejor que me expulsaran a mí por pegarle a ese zángano que a ti, ¿Por qué Armin? ¿Por qué?''_

Armin está aferrado a mi camisa, Armin se retuerce porque sabe que le he arrancado la banda roja, Armin sabe que lo hice… porque el mismo arremetió contra su gobierno, vaya forma estúpida de desquitarme cuando en realidad quería gritarle que yo ¡que yo había corrido tras el! Y el simplemente no me explicaba por qué no me había dejado golpearlo… Y el simplemente me decía que lo hizo ''por su beneficio propio''.

Y un maldito cuerno, beneficio propio. Maldito egoísta, hacer que no lo golpeé solo para que ese imbécil no corriera a divulgar lo que él dijo sobre la Alemania nazi y un cuerno Arlet. Porque yo hubiera dejado todo y todos con tal de darle un puñetazo a ese cabrón.

Puto egoísta.

¿Qué quieres oír Jean? Que quiero oír, pues que voy a querer oír, acabo de oír el por qué… y su porque fue tan egoísta que lo que quiero escuchar es lo contrario quiero que me diga que… que lo hizo para que no me pasara nada a mí, eso quiero joder.

—Dímelo Jean — me grita ¿Ahora él es quien está enojado? — dime que te avergüenzas de tener un compañero que reniega de su patria ¡Dímelo!

Armin… está llorando.

—¡Dímelo Jean! — Me zarandea la camisa — di que te avergüenzas de ser mi compañero.

Tengo las manos casi sobre la cabeza, las tengo hechas puños y me molesta que me esté diciendo esto, pero sin razón, mi ceño deja de fruncirse mis ojos se suavizan y mis puños se relajan, sin razón no quiero que Armin diga que me avergüenzo de él.

— ¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar de tener como compañero al sujeto más inteligente de toda la Napola? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Armin me mira con sus ojos azules la cara, está sorprendido, esta impactado, la sangre que le sale de la boca está un poco seca, sus labios cuarteados y sus ojos hinchados y aun así me parece que la expresión de ''impresión'' le queda fascinante. Sobre todo, con todo ese cabello rubio revuelto por toda su cabeza, cayéndole sobre la frente sudada, me parece que se ve impecable.

— ¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar de ti, cuando estuve a punto de irme al infierno por ti mismo?

Armin suelta mi camisa y comienza a soltar lagrimas gordas que caen de sus cuencas hinchadas a mis mejillas amoratadas, pongo una mano en el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a mi pecho, se afianza a mí y comienza a llorar y están acumuladas esas lágrimas, lagrimas del cerdo que lo quiso tocar, del coraje de soltar lo que realmente piensa y de los golpees que le había dado antes.

—No soy un egoísta… — llora sosteniéndome.

Abrazo su cuerpo que tiembla como una hoja, lo abrazo con fuerza, ya no quiero que llore, _nunca más,_ entierro mis dedos en sus caderas quiero decirle que pare, sus lágrimas contenidas surgen una tras otra y otra.

—No soy un egoísta.

—Lo sé.

Y entonces aparece la probabilidad de que Armin este conteniendo esas lágrimas, de dolor… un dolor que nació cuando le dije egoísta. Ese dolor que me mostró con el gesto comprimido, me lo mostro cuando le dije ''puto egoísta'' y por eso está llorando, y por eso me ha pedido que le diga que lo que realmente creo es que no lo es, pero yo también quiero muchas cosas y Armin me sabe leer, porque saca su cabeza de mi pecho y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Lo he hecho por ti, porque no quiero que te vayas. Porque no soportaría un día… después de esto, sin ti.

Me lo ha dado, lo que le he pedido sordamente me lo ha dado, esa explicación, esa en la que Armin me decía que lo había hecho por mí y no por el propio, Armin me la ha dado y yo ni se la he pedido y es sincera. Y entonces sé que, si lo ha hecho por mí, le acaricio la mejilla donde antes lo he golpeado.

Armin se hunde en mi mano y quiero hacer contacto visual con él, pero él no me mira, entrecierro los ojos y sus pupilas bailan por la habitación intentando encontrar un lugar donde posarse, danzan de aquí para allá como dos piedras de lapislázuli destellando brillo, como dos zafiros preciosos que forman parte del vestido de alguna hermosa princesa y bailan y bailan solitarias por entre los muebles hasta que encuentran a sus compañeros.

Se fija en mis ojos, la danza solitaria se detiene, el iris tiembla, y baila entre lo dorado de mis pupilas, danzan dentro de mis ojos… bailan y bailan y se regocijan de encontrarse con otro par que las mira, ya no están solas.

Ambos entrecerramos los parpados, siento necesidad de hundir mi mano en su cabello, pero me lo impide la sensación de sus labios contra mi palma.

Me roza la palma con sus labios con la boca entreabierta jadeante, con la boca mojada de lágrimas saliva y sangre seca acerca toda esa combinación de sabores y olores a mi palma y arrastra sus labios finos y suaves sobre mi dura mano. La besa, o apenas la toca y he querido sentir que la besa, mi presión sanguínea aumenta, y Armin retira sus labios de mi palma.

Tan rápido que he querido meter el pulgar dentro de su boca, y acariciarle más la mejilla, quiero acariciarle la mejilla, quiero limpiar su sangre con mi saliva… quiero y sí que quiero.

Pero la puerta se abre y como dos remolinos gigantes entran Reiner y Berthold que nos separan como si durante los últimos cinco segundos nos hubiéramos seguido golpeado a puño cerrado cuando en realidad habíamos estado… ¿Qué habíamos estado haciendo?

¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Sus ojitos vuelven a danzar solitarios por la habitación.

—0—

 **Encontraras a alguien que termine por descubrir como bailas con tu soledad**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas a todos! Sabían que la imagen del fic lo saqué de internet, una chica dibujo ese fanart y me pareció hermosísimo, solamente cambie los uniformes por uniformes Nazis, así que los créditos a la autora, aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, o me han dicho que lo leerán, tiene una temática sencilla como se darán cuenta. Pero me gusta la historia y me gusta este OTP, así que aquí seguiré sacándole jugo a los días de Jean y Armin en la Napola.

Wati22: ¡Hola! Yo también te amo por dejar review, si créeme que la contraparte nazi sobre la educación también es muy triste, ya profundizare en esa parte. Si también es un problema el yaoi hahaha si definitivamente, peor hare que cuadre lo mejor posible, dios me encantaría tenerte muy seguido por aquí y por todos lados, definitivamente eso me pondría muy muy feliz — corazones rechonchos invernales gays para ti— nos leemos pronto.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Aroma

**CAPITULO IV: Napola**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa tu aroma en cada momento del día**

Decir que estaba en un shock postraumático seria poca cosa, pues no estaba ni cerca de tener un shock, estaba más bien a una buena distancia y veía todo desde una buena altura. Como desde arriba, como espectador en el circo de mis emociones. Así sentado en la cama de Jean donde había estado él hace solo cinco minutos antes de que Connie lo sacara de aquí.

Antes de que Reiner se le fuera encima, antes de que Berthold me intentara proteger. No estaban entendiendo nada, pues mi mundo estaba de cabeza, pero sabía que Jean no era el agresor que, aunque me había pegado el primero él no era el malo, él era el defensor, el héroe. Como siempre. Él era el que me había sacado a mí de ese embrollo y a ese mismo lo habían sacado a patadas del cuarto, le habían dicho ''Jean deja a Armin si no quieres problemas''.

Y Jean se salió, pues claro. Él se quería despejar casi tanto como yo, ahora mismo no quería tener a Berthold revisándome las manos vendadas ni limpiándome la boca sangrada ni nada de eso, no quería que ninguno de ellos me estuviera viendo justo ahora, no cuando mis planes con Jean habían sido arruinados por una estúpida pelea 15 minutos antes, parecía que hubiese sido hace una eternidad.

Miraba al pasado y me recordaba a mí mismo comportándome como un imbécil, intentando egoístamente ocultar lo que sentía y el miedo que tuve cuando Jean lo iba a golpear, pues claro que me dio miedo porque sabía que, aunque Jean ganara el encuentro, golpear a un profesor era tener ya toda una guerra perdida.

Y me había obligado a escupirle la verdad a la cara, me había orillado a decirle que intentaba protegerle y ahí estaba yo diciéndole todo eso cuando no debí de haberle dicho nada. Y estaba aquí pensando en el cuándo no debería de estar pensando en nada.

— ¡Jean es un bestia! — gritó Reiner bufando fuertemente.

Tan fuerte que parecía que iba a tirar la habitación con sus bufidos.

—Dile algo Armin, si no va a tirar el edificio — pidió Berthold terminando el vendaje de mi mano, que estaba hecha pedacitos, pero no me dolía tanto como me dolía el alma misma.

—Golpeé a Jean — la voz me salió estrangulada. Me estaban ahorcando una presión interna en mis pulmones algo en la boca del estómago y algo más abajo que había despertado cuando bese la palma de su mano.

Olía a jabón de menta. Jean se lavaba las manos con jabón de menta.

— ¡Eso y más debiste hacer! — gritó Reiner de nuevo mirando la ventana como si alguien o algo estuviera ahí mirándole, y lo estaba, abajo estaba Jean no muy quitado de la pena. Lo sabía, sabía que él estaba ahí abajo, porque sabía que me estaba esperando.

Quería arreglar las cosas.

Y ya habíamos hecho planes para hoy.

 _—Ven a mi casa este fin de semana — Jean se sacó la mano del bolsillo y se la paso por el pelo café — mi padre celebra su cumpleaños._

 _— ¿Yo?, no he vuelto a casa desde hace un mes. ¿Por qué?_

 _—Pues por eso mismo, sé que no has ido a tu casa… ninguno de nosotros en realidad. Mis padres me han dicho que vaya y quiero que lo conozcas._

 _Jean parece nervioso, lo sé por qué no deja de mover los pulgares, tiene las manos entrelazadas y gira los pulgares como desquiciado, me di cuenta de que siempre que está nervioso lo hace, ¿Qué hare yo cuando me pongo nervioso? Estoy seguro de que Jean ya lo habrá notado, pero yo no tengo idea, así pues, lo veo murmurar cosas sobre su casa lejos y sobre su padre y su madre, y habla y habla de todo un poco._

 _—Está bien._

 _— ¿Enserio? Pues si genial, ya sabía que dirías que si — por supuesto que no sabía qué diría que sí, porque ni siquiera yo diría que sí, es que no me daba la gana ir a mi casa este fin de semana, no después de todo no. Pero Jean también siempre se quedaba si de verdad necesitaba irse pues yo me iba con él._

 _—Te esperaré por la tarde el viernes, aquí afuera pasaran a recogerme._

 _Asentí, porque esa era la forma cortes de Jean de decirme que nos íbamos el viernes y que no me tardara nada en bajar._

Sin embargo, aquí estaba tardándome siglos en bajar, y aunque nos acabábamos de pelear en el campo de golpes, acabábamos también de tener una pelea en el campo sentimental, pues mi corazón se había desbocado y mis labios habían viajado por toda la extensión de su palma que no era suave como la de un príncipe, que no era para nada deliciosa, estaba salada y deliciosamente pegajosa.

Connie entró por la puerta.

— ¿Ya se fue? — preguntó Reiner haciendo un agujero en el piso de madera caminando mientras se movía de un lado a otro, de vez en vez miraba a la ventana y lo miraba.

—No… — dijo Connie abriendo mi taquilla. Pues Connie se estaba tomando la molestia de sacar la maleta que yo ya había preparado previamente desde una noche antes. Pues Connie la iba a sacar por mí y esa era prueba de que la invitación de Jean seguía vigente.

Me levanté como rayo.

¡Qué barbaridad! Como vamos a ver a sus padres así, de este modo tan informal tan recónditamente poco iluminados por nuestros sentimientos propios, Connie tomaba mi maleta, Reiner le veía hacer y Berthold estaba mirando a Reiner queriendo calmarlo con miradas furtivas y extrañadas como buscando explicaciones y a decir verdad yo también quería saber porque Reiner estaba tan enojado, a él no le habían pegado.

—Dice Jean que te va a esperar abajo, que te puedes tardar. Mientras bajaré esto — se puso mi maleta en el hombro y bajo dando tumbos.

— ¿Te vas a ir? — me preguntó Berthold con voz tímida, extrañado, como si supiera que voy a decir que sí, pero esperando que la respuesta sea no.

—Pues… si, la verdad sí.

Para Reiner esto fue el colmo, exploto rojo de la ira.

— ¡Pero si ese idiota, nuestro amigo Jean, te acaba de golpear! Además ¿Por qué te vas a ir a su casa? — He ahí el peine y la respuesta, coloquialmente Reiner nunca se molestaba demasiado en algo — hay algunos que no tenemos oportunidades de irnos a casa.

Y como nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de recalcarnos a todos que él no era como nosotros, que su familia no estaba de acuerdo con que entrara en la Napola él se había escapado de su casa y había venido aquí con la oportunidad de ser un mejor y excelente soldado y lo era, vaya que sí. Pero por consiguiente no podía regresar a su casa, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Que Jean y yo nos íbamos a casa mientras ellos tres se quedaban aquí.

—Lo siento chicos — admito que estoy derrotado, pero no puedo quedarme aquí a discutir cuando Jean me está esperando abajo —, pero tengo que arreglar esto.

— ¡Bah! — musita Reiner.

Y al final me bajo yo también dándome de tumbos por las escaleras con la mano punzándome de dolor, con el labio partido y la nariz tapada. Así como si nada me voy bajando las escaleras como quien es controlado por la mente. Pues ya quiero verlo, ya quiero volver a arreglar las cosas, salir de este lugar pesado y buscar un poco de intimidad. Solo un poco

o—o

¡Qué cargado! Estaba bien cargado el ambiente, al final Jean y yo habíamos terminado en el auto sin mirarnos, ni por accidente y contrario a lo que yo creía que él me lanzaría cientos de disculpas se había limitado a mirar por la ventana con el codo sobre esta.

—No tardaremos mucho en llegar — a eso se limitaba nuestra conversación, después de minutos desbordando mala pata en el auto Jean me dirigía una frase que podría pasar por ''cortes'' pero más bien yo creía que era un intento ya muy desesperado por iniciar conversación.

Pero yo no le hacía caso, pues no iba a dejar que con simples frases empezáramos otra vez de nuevo, si íbamos a hacer aquello teníamos que empezar con algo bien con algo que se tomara enserio, no cualquier frase. Yo en mi mente que trabajaba a mil por hora ya estaba planeando en algo que decir, mientras el llenaba los silencios con basura yo estaba imaginándome que decir. Creando escenarios, figurándome las miradas y las respuestas.

—Mi casa es realmente grande, en mi habitación hay dos camas, podemos dormir ahí… claro si quieres.

Otra vez volvía a sentir que Jean tenía un salvavidas, buscaba algo con lo que llamar mi atención y no era mentira, pero yo si le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo. Es más, mi mente estaba pensando en el en un 100 por ciento, el otro solo era la fachada de estarlo ignorando. Pero no podía ignorarlo con tales frases.

— ¿Juntos? — contesté.

Jean se sobresalta con mi voz, su mirada nerviosa viaja de mis ojos a mis labios a mi cuello a mis manos y a las uñas de mis dedos, luego al chofer para ver si nos mira, y sé que nos mira. Sus miradas curiosas atraviesan mis defensas de vez en cuando y aunque lo mire con ojos de hielo no cede y se queda mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Es chismoso.

—Juntos — recalca Jean como si lo demandara y lo exigiera antes despedirlo, pero aun así suena demasiado amable y bueno para que yo lo de por sentado, es más como una petición, pero me encojo de hombros porque tampoco me voy a poner a discutirle.

—Lamento lo de antes.

—Estoy acostumbrado, a situaciones de pervertidos. — el chofer vuelve a mirarme, le digo que se aleje con los ojos, pero no lo hace se me queda viendo y encaja perfectamente con la descripción que acabo de dar ''situaciones de pervertidos''.

Extrañamente sé que Jean no nota que nos está mirando, o quizá para el solo es un mueble más que hace que el auto se mueva entre los espirales y los nuevos días. Y lo descubro porque Jean se me ha acercado mucho de pronto. De pronto su pierna esta encima del asiento y su mentón esta en mi dirección y lo único que puedo hacer es recargar mi espalda contra la ventana como aprisionado, vuelvo a mirar al chofer, pero esta vez si adopta la posición de mueble que Jean le indica.

— Te han tratado mal, ¿no? — frunce el ceño, los pelitos de sus cejas rectas que parecen dos flechas crean un abismo entre las dos y su labio inferior crece como muestra de un ligero temblor que surge de sus entrañas.

Sus pestañas me arrojan cortinas de aire con olor a menta, con olor a sal y a sangre. Porque jean huele a sangre muchas veces, cuando se ha peleado, cuando ha golpeado el poste de atrás de la cafetería. Cuando está enojado. Jean huele a sangre.

Y Jean huele a sal, porque Jean suda y cuando Jean suda no huele mal. En realidad, el huele como al mar, y si pudiera describir el olor de su sudor sin duda seria como a mar.

También huele a menta, porque Jean tiene un jabón de menta que se frota por todo el cuerpo, yo no uso jabón, Uso agua, aun así, Jean siempre me huele, él dice que huelo a algo, pero yo no creo que huela a nada porque yo no uso perfume ni nada.

Pero el me huele y yo lo huelo. Y también huelo la boca de Jean porque si Jean está realmente cerca en este momento ¿tan cerca está? A veces la boca de Jean huele a sopa y no me parece que huela mal, es decir todos comemos esa sopa. Su boca huele a sopa, y no me molesta para nada. Pero ahora mismo su boca esta tan cerca que no puedo oler más que su olor natural…

Y su olor natural es dulce y acido. Como miel y limón.

Miel y limón ¡eso! A eso huele su boca, me acerco más como por instinto, pero también son ganas porque de pronto ya estoy oliéndole la boca de limón

— Hasta un punto fatal, ¿no? — casi me olvido que me está interrogando y sus ojos muestran sensibilidad y furia escondida, furia de las acciones que los demás han traído contra mí. Pero es que y yo en verdad ya me sentía acostumbrado de algún modo.

Pero Jean tenía razón, no era mi culpa ser lo que era ni parecer lo que parecía. Era hombre, de eso me concientizaba diario, pero Jean tenía la boca cubierta de razón y a mí la gente me había tratado mal hasta un punto fatal. Todos aquellos que en un principio se me habían mostrado amables y reveladores como ángeles, eran mismos enviados del diablo para destruirme, para tocarme y para violarme.

Pero nadie lo conseguía, y yo ya me había vuelto precavido, había aprendido a temer y a desconfiar, de esos malditos adultos viejos verdes que se me acercaban sin razón. Yo temía y desconfiaba y ahora Jean estaba tan cerca que podía oler su boca de miel y limón. Y aun así no tenía miedo ni desconfiaba.

Y su boca olía a limón y a miel. Como su personalidad. Agria y dulce.

Pero dulce conmigo, ¿no?

—Permite que arregle las cosas, Armin.

El chofer paro, frente a la casa bonita y grande, pero más bonita y grande era la presencia de Jean sobre mí, pues estaba cada vez más cerca, más imponente más dulce más suave, más haciéndome sentir seguro.

—Desquítate conmigo desde ahora.

¿Qué? Un momento que… ¡que! Pues como me decía eso, y luego se daba la vuelta se salía campante dejándome en el auto todo impactado y acalorado y sin saber nada sobre nada, me Salí dando zancadas con los brazos en jarra mientras él me esperaba en el porche de su lujosa casona.

Me toma de la muñeca me hala hacia sí y me tiene a su merced, se aprovecha de mí, pues siento su cara cerca de la mía y sé que en cualquier instante se puede aprovechar de mí, pero no tenía miedo ni enojo ni nada. No tenía nada, solo mi corazón latiendo rápido y el olor de su boca sobre mis mejillas.

Estamos tan cerca de la puerta que la toco con mis dedos. Estoy cerca del pomo, estoy rozándolo con la yema de los dedos.

—Me puedes usar, me puedes… — abro la puerta no lo dejo acercarse más antes de que la puerta está abierta y los dos entremos al vestíbulo de su casa, pero Jean no se detiene y no tiene intención de hacerlo.

—Te propongo un cambio — me vuelve a acorralar contra la puerta esta vez desde adentro — canjea de lugar conmigo. Ahora se tú el agresor, desquítate conmigo desde ahora…

''Tú me puedes usar'' '' me puedes…''

Se aparta, se aleja y me deja temblando, sus ojos de miel como su olor y sus palabras dulces tras su actitud acida se aleja y me deja ahí contra la puerta sintiendo mi propia respiración. Viéndolo buscar entre las habitaciones de la casa y subir las escaleras como si esperara que alguien le mirara desde algún lugar, pero no encuentra a nadie y se queda sentado en un sillón del sofá.

—Parece que no hay nadie — cambia el tema de forma impresionantemente casual, cruza su pierna en la rodilla.

''Parece que estamos solos'' quiero decir, pero no digo nada, quiero soltar la puerta y me balanceo con los tobillos, el chofer se va porque escucho el motor y veo las maletas sobre las finas alfombras importadas, Jean hojea un libro lo hojea nada más porque sé que no está leyendo ni una palabra.

—No va a tardar en volver mi madre, seguro fue al súper nos va a hacer algo de comer — Jean me mira de reojo, y me quedo callado y extrañamente cegado por la luz de su mirada. —Solo sabes tener dudas ¿no? — Jean se levanta del sillón y otra vez camina hasta donde estoy yo — temer o incluso sabes desconfiar. Y ahora te encuentras conmigo ¿no?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — me acerco a él decidido pero tambaleante, va a abrir la boca va a hablar, pero la puerta se abre en el acto y la madre de Jean lo saluda tan efusivamente que da miedo. Me quedo quito esperando su atención y la obtengo en menor medida.

Jean olvida todo lo que me acaba de decir y sigue caminando atrás de ella, no sin antes girarse a verme y dirigirme una mirada de ''Me puedes usar…''

Y caigo rendido ante el olor de su boca de miel y limón, ante sus ojos miel ante su cabello café y su cuerpo olor menta.

Es que jean huele muy bien, pero ahora que está lejos comienzo a sentir el dolor de la muñeca.

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa tu aroma en cada momento del día**

* * *

N/A: capítulo de obviedad al miiil, realmente si es como muy obvio. Pero no se preocupen no es como que Jean vaya a ser tan obvio de ahora en más…esto fue como un ¡BAM! Te golpeo y luego me doy cuenta de que la has pasado bien mal, ya veremos cómo Jean se arrepiente de haber sido tan obvio. (o no)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo debo decir que este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde antes y se me borro de la computadora, lo cual fue raro porque realmente no me había gustado como había quedado la narración anterior, creo que esta está más decente.

¿Conocen la canción de aprovéchate de mí? Pues ya está.

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que leen esto de verdad los adoro, esta historia me gusta mucho.

Naru: Bueno pues que crees que al principio si iba a ser exactamente como lo que dijiste como un Berth y Reiner intentando a toda costa que no se juntaran, pero me salió raro como que estaban celándolos jaja, pero bueno ¿Cómo ves? ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Definitivamente Jean ya está agarrando la onda más con Armin. Espero tu review espero que te haya gustado mucho. —corazones—

JupterCrek: Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme Review espero que te guste mucho este capítulo también. —Abrazo—

Esweralda: aquí cumpliendo tus deseos, espero tus reviews. Qué bueno que te gusto me seguiré esforzando para ustedes y que les siga gustando.

Florecila: GUAAAU gracias ósea que digas que tengo aire de GdeG casi me desmallo, de felicidad este review es uno de los que más me ha gustado de todos los que me han dado en la vida de fanfic, de verdad que me hizo ser muy feliz. Así que me explayare contestando jaja.

Antes que nada, agradezco inmensamente que te detengas a leer mi fic, ya que como dices son temas delicados, pues déjame decirte que yo soy exactamente como tú, soy quisquillosa para los contextos históricos y recuerdo anteriormente haber puesto una explicación muuuy larga sobre años y fechas y cosas así, a ver si esta por ahí. Porque un día ni pude dormir de solo estar pensando que podía escribir algo que simplemente no podía pasar, así que si me fijo bastante.

Me encanta ser descriptiva creo que solo en el Germain me sale, pero definitivamente es por GdeG, jaja y me ha gustado mucho lo que has dicho porque es una de las ideas que tengo de Armin solo que aún no encuentro la forma de plasmarlo, pero creo que no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor. Muchísimas gracias enserio, espero tu review. —besos—


	5. Chocolate

**CAPITULO V: Napola**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que descubra tu pasión por el chocolate**

Particularmente no me gustaba quedarme callado durante las comidas, definitivamente durante las familiares era imposible quedarse callado, pero ya llevaba más de media hora sin decir ni una palabra y mi madre no dejaba de reventarle los oídos a Armin con preguntas sobre mí.

Sobre mí que yo estaba ahí a lado, a mí no me decía nada, todo se lo preguntaba a Armin que se veía que la estaba pasando de puta pena, porque a cada instante me mandaba miradas de ''contesto o no'' ya tenía que intervenir si no quería que esta comida se volviera un desastre para Armin.

—Mama si quieres saber algo pregúntamelo directamente.

—Tonterías, si te pregunto a ti de seguro nos mientes ¿o no Armin? ¿Verdad que tu si eres sincero?

Armin se revuelve como si lo picaran con un palo y le pincharan la bolsa que lo cubre, se desinfla como si fuera un globo ante la indirecta pues está bien consciente de que mi madre lo prueba como símbolo de aprobación.

—Por supuesto.

Y ya ha sellado su destino de honestidad perpetua, le miro con desdicha pues espero que a partir de ahora las preguntas no sean más incomodas, pero al contrario de lo que suplico mi madre comienza con un interrogatorio que ella consideraría amable, si no fuera porque Armin y yo pues… Porque somos, y ya.

—Armin y… ¿tu abuelo está feliz de que entraras a la Napola? ¡Cuando supe que Jean entraría me puse muy enojada! pues lo habían mandado a esa asquerosa Napola cuando Jean podría bien estar en la de Berlín ¿no crees?

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo escogí esa Napola porque no quería cortarme el pelo, pero no está mal… es decir los maestros y eso y las practicas es obvio que no es muy estricta, pero la llevamos bien.

Esta vez soy yo al que siento que le pican los nudillos, pues los tenso de inmediato ante la mención de los profesores, mi mente me remite a aquel cerdo que había acosado a Armin esta mañana, pues estaba seguro de que le odiaba. Le miro y Armin tiene una expresión neutral, parece que lo de en la mañana lo ha olvidado o que por lo menos tal como me dijo en el auto está acostumbrado ante dichos comportamientos. Y su forma de hablar de la escuela, si fuera otro sabía que no pueden diferenciar entre aprender y ser acosados… pero la capacidad de Armin de separar ambos hechos me parece increíble bien consciente eta de que él sabe a lo que va a la Napola.

— ¿Jean?

—Ah sí, perdón ¿qué decías? — Mi madre me escudriña, pero sigue hablando de cómo me meto en problemas hasta que por fin toca un punto que si me interesa el del cumpleaños de mi padre.

—Será esta noche. Tu padre pasara aquí con algunos de sus amigos… vamos a comer pastel y estar un rato supongo.

— ¿Van a venir más militares? — pregunto angustiado, por la vaga respuesta sé que ella tampoco sabe mucho, pero al menos me intenta dar algunos nombres; el general Pixis y el comandante Erwin están en los primeros nombres, los demás se pierden en la lista, pero estoy seguro que el capitán Ackerman y la sargento Zoe vendrán a pasar, solo un rato.

Aunque por como lo pinta mi madre, no sería muy normal que viniera la sargento parece que se han juntado para beber. Van a venir muy tomados.

—Armin— dice mi madre y de nuevo le doy mi atención siempre que se refiera a Armin sé que debo prestar atención.

— ¿Si? — Armin ha terminado de lamer las últimas gotas de chocolate de su cuchara y pareciese que no hubiera gozado de tal manjar en años.

No sé si Armin comía chocolate antes de entrar a la escuela, pero por lo menos en un mes y medio no lo hemos comido. Ver su lengua recorrer la cuchara me recuerda al sexo y al tiempo que llevo sin él, de pronto siento mis músculos tensos relajarse pues Armin ha dejado la cuchara y se pasa los cabellos tras la oreja como siempre hace cuando le pican en el cuello. Armin no mencionó nada de lo que dije en el auto y quiero remontarme a esas palabras, pues quiero escucharlas de mi boca en la mente, porque Armin ponía cara de querer decir que _si_ a algo que yo no estaba seguro del porque dije.

—No sé si Jean te haya dicho esto, pero…— oh, oh aquí la relajación que había tenido anteriormente comienza a agotarse porque a la simple mención de mi nombre y una sugerencia de advertencia sé que mi mamá puede tener algo que pedir— Pero vas a tener que atarte el pelo esta noche — toda la espalda se me eriza como un gato. Armin vuelve a tomar su cuchara y le acerca a la boca como con ansiedad, pues está vacía— mi esposo no es muy estricto ni los demás soldados, que yo sepa. pero no quisiera que… ya sabes cómo es el alcohol, no quisiera que vayan a decirte algo malo… algo sobre tu peinado sofisticado.

Armin lame la cuchara y puedo jurar que siento que esta embarrada de chocolate pues su lengua se agita en su boca de una forma sensual y extraña, pero asiente como frenéticamente.

—Yo… yo…

—Si mira, no te preocupes. Enserio no creo que vayan a decirte nada — mi mamá intenta remediar el daño peor no puede pues Armin se ve nerviosísimo se remueve el cabello como si quisiera que se le cayera en ese momento.

Me mira. Lo tomo del hombro y asiento, el asiente y para terminar de comer Armin lame la cuchara una última vez y creo que le voy a preguntar si no quiere que le lleve uno a la habitación más tarde, un panque de chocolate o algo… no sé si sea ansiedad el gusto por el dulce o lo que me provoca a mi verle comiendo tan semejante afrodisiaco.

0—0—0

Armin está sentado frente a mí en una silla extraña de madera que hay en mi habitación, que es más vieja que mi bisabuela, pero Armin parece una muñeca nerviosa sobre esta. Se quita la casaca negra y tragó saliva, el me ve ansiosamente a través del espejo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto por última vez con las tijeras en la mano la punta hacia arriba como si me quisiera picar los ojos y la frente y extrañamente siento que cualquier movimiento en falso me hará morir desangrado.

Armin asiente, extrañamente familiarizado con las tijeras como si las conociera de siempre. Cuando a mi parecer Armin no ha tocado unas en años.

—No demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Lo acabo de cortar…

Pero si pareciese que Armin le crece el cabello tan rápido como sus pestañas doradas se mueven de arriba abajo, en lo que se conoce como parpadeo, pero para Armin uno esos movimientos tan comúnmente humanos no debería ser llamado parpadeo, debería de tener un nombre especial para él.

Le toco el cabello familiar que nunca antes había tocado o quizá un par de veces pero no con esta profundidad, mis manos se hunden entre lo dorado del cabello, entre los folículos de su cabeza preciosa, entre el aroma suave y su sensación de crema y otras cosas que no puedo mencionar pues no lo puedo comparar es como hundir mis manos en helado o en algo suave .

Armin se mueve.

—No lo mires tan detenidamente, es incómodo…

Esta sonrojado hasta las orejas, las manchillas de su nariz resaltan con el color rojo que se le ha implantado en el rostro, no sé cómo decir que Armin parece un ángel en este momento. Pues vuelvo a deslizar mis manos por su nuca y las tijeras han quedado en segundo plano.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo— exige mirándome. Esta vez ya no está sonrojado, parece preocupado, pero dejo las tijeras lejos de su alcance para que no se le ocurra atentar contra la belleza de la majestuosidad indomable de las hebras doradas que cubren su cabeza.

—Lo siento Armin, no lo hare.

La molestia de su rostro desaparece. Está comenzando a comprender algo dentro de mí que me gritaba ''si tocas un solo cabello de esta cabeza, que te mato con un cúter gigante'' de que podría llamarse cuchilla también.

—No hagas el indio Jean — pide Armin volviéndose a sentar mirando al espejo—, ya pues. Entonces átamelo.

Me arroja una goma pequeña que pienso se va a perder entre mis manos de tan chiquita que es y Armin se ha limitado a arrojármela sin ver, como si jugara básquetbol profesionalmente.

Enredo todo su cabello en uno de mis puños y apenas se llena mi mano, de la parte de abajo solo salen unos cinco centímetros de cabello, pues me parece entonces que no es tan largo como aparenta. Tomo la goma con la otra mano consciente de que nunca lo he hecho en mi vida y la meto en el cabello Armin antes ya había atado su cabello de este modo con una cola de caballo, justo por encima de la nuca, esta como relamido pero el flequillo se escapa, parece que lo aprueba porque se mira en el espejo de costado.

Hay algo que aún no termino de entender sobre su cabello y pellizco la mitad de su cabellera que está dentro de la goma pequeña… tiro de ella para sacar el cabello que de desliza como seda fuera de la goma y Armin termina con un peinado diferente, pues tiene una media cola que le queda maravillosamente revuelta por la cabeza lacia y dorada ya entiendo eso sobre su cabello que no lograba entender.

—Te queda bien así.

Armin tiene los labios rosas abiertos y me mira a través del espejo con sus cristales azules que centellean como estrellas fugaces, se levanta y asiente sin hacer mucho caso a su nuevo peinado. Ya he entendido eso sobre su cabello que no entendía. 

Y es que me gusta. Es que me gusta muchísimo

0—0—0

''Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños… feliz cumpleaños a ti''

Como siempre balanceando la lengua en la última nota haciéndola cantarina, mi padre apagó las velas del pastel ridículamente grande para la cantidad de invitados y torpemente infantil para el grado de alcohol que parecían tener en la sangre, la mayoría.

Mi padre había llegado hace una media hora todos lo habíamos recibido con una linda canción y habíamos terminado sentado en el comedor, el Comandante Erwin, el comandante Nile Dawk, el jefe de divisiones Darius Zackley, el capitán general Levi Ackerman y el subteniente Dot Pixis. Era realmente una reunión de altos mandos impresionante.

—Vaya Janes, con un hijo tan alto y tan fornido tienes tanta suerte — Dot Pixis se pasaba con la bebida, definitivamente —. Debería de estar en Berlín.

—Debería — asiente mi padre —. Pero Jean es demasiado vago para la disciplina, confió en que llegara lejos en la Napola de Múnich.

—Así lo tenemos más cerca de casa — contribuye mi madre.

—Y tú eres… ¿eres el hijo del historiador Arlet, no es así? — Nile Dawk se dirige a Armin con una sonrisa de menosprecio en el rostro.

—Su nieto, Armin. Armin Arlet.

—Va en la Napola con Jean — contribuye de nuevo mi madre bebiendo de su café y picando el pastel, Armin asiente sin entusiasmo corroborando lo que ella dice.

— ¿Armin Arlet? — Levi se inclina por la mesa y lo analiza con la mirada como si supiera algo que yo no, me pone nervioso, lo ve de arriba abajo y asiente — Eres… real.

Armin asiente como si se acabara de enterar de algo increíble, pero se miran intensamente una fracción de segundo. Siento que saben algo, no me da la gana interferir entre sus miradas curiosas y furtivas, pero resoplo con enfado y Armin se gira dejando al capitán mirándole fijamente.

—Por supuesto que es real Levi, jaja es una linda chica ¿no? — Dot Pixis hace el chiste y mi padre se ríe, Armin a mi lado se tensa, lo siento, quisiera ponerle la mano en la pierna peor sé que me la quitaría así que solo me quedo esperando a que alguien cambie el tema. Suplicando por un cambio de tema.

—Dime, Armin — pregunta mi padre — ¿tienes alguna habilidad especial?

—Eh… bueno yo…

—Armin es el mejor de todas las clases — suelto con entusiasmo —, de todas y cada una de las clases, siempre saca sobresaliente y sabe todo, sobre todo, matemáticas, historia, biología… nada se le escapa.

Al final he terminado alagando a Armin, mi padre me mira con ojos curiosos y de pronto me siento observado Armin a mi lado tiene como la mirada perdida pero no se ve molesto ni nervioso así que simplemente espero a que la conversación siga, me como un poco de pastel y me sabe agrio.

—Lástima que no necesitemos intelectuales en estos tiempos — afirma mi padre con acides.

—Estamos en guerra, o lo estaremos pronto — Nile Dawk termina su última copa de vino, pero ya pide que la sirvienta se la llene de nuevo.

Mi madre tiembla ante la afirmación, pero ahora no me preocupo por ella me preocupo por Armin, tiene la mirada más perdida y quiero que todo se termine ya ¡ya! Porque no soporto ni un segundo más en el que Armin no resulte una criatura encantadora a los ojos de todos y por lo menos mi padre no lo está viendo de ese modo.

—Pero que dices Janes, siempre se necesitan estrategas militares — El comandante Erwin toma vino y parece que es el único que defiende el intelecto de Armin le dirige una mirada que termina en la sonrisa de Armin que baila en sus labios y termina en mis ojos.

Casi he querido golpearlo tras ver esa sonrisa.

— ¿Y las armas Armin? Qué tal se te dan las armas… — pregunta Dot Pixis ya sonrojado por el alcohol en sus venas, veo venir un reproche grande.

—Bueno yo…

—Jean aprendió a usar las armas a los 10 años, ¿apoco no es genial? En realidad, a esa edad yo apenas y sabia vestirme jaja— mi padre habla con entusiasmo, pero siento intenciones ocultas tras su comentario.

—Vaya sí que tienes un hijo increíble — afirma Nile —. lástima que su talento este tan desaprovechado.

—No me convenzas de cambiarlo — mi padre ríe y bebe.

—No me iría, aunque me pegaran mi peso en oro.

De nuevo mi padre me ve con malos ojos, como le hubiera abofeteado como si le hubiera tirado con todo, Armin también me mira tiene preocupación en los ojos y creo que la he cagado en algo porque él también se tensa de pronto. Estoy cansándome de las tensiones innecesarias.

—No se me dan muy bien, debo practicar más Sargento — Armin rompe el silencio con un comentario que intenta sonar amistoso pero su voz esta tensa.

Mi padre rompe el contacto visual y una sonrisa recorre su rostro se le ha ocurrido una idea. Es una idea buena para él, pues se levanta de inmediato

— ¡Que buena idea Arlet! ¿querida aún tenemos las pistolas de práctica, las que usaba Jen-bo cuando era niño?

—Las de cuando tenía cinco años? Pues claro están guardadas…

— ¡Que mejor manera de cerrar esta noche con un tiroteo de practica!

—Yo paso — Levi Ackerman se levanta de la silla y se pone la casaca.

—Oh vamos Levi — lo intenta convencer Erwin — ¿nos dejaras sin ver tus famosos 3x3?

— ¿Tres por tres? — pregunta mi madre extrañada, Levi se la piensa.

—Levi es famoso por sus famosos tres disparos seguidos en las tres partes letales del cuerpo, cabeza corazón y vaso. — Erwin se siente orgulloso del azabache que le mira con desprecio. Se nota que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí.

—Vamos capitán — presiona mi padre —, denos una demostración, salgamos al patio.

Todos se levantan con sus copas y abren la puerta de cristal del comedor que da al patio trasero, mi madre llama a las sirvientas para que vayan por las pistolas de juguete que usaba yo antes, según eran para jugar siempre fueron para practicar y esa era una de las razones por las que nadie era mejor que yo para manejar un arma.

Tenía 10 años practicando.

Armin no parecía muy feliz con la idea, y yo tampoco lo estaba, pero aun así seguimos a los mayores a la parte de afuera donde Levi Ackerman se quitaba la casaca negra y se la dejaba a Nila, mi madre le entrego una de las pistolas.

—Necesito un voluntario — pidió Levi sin moverse de su lugar preparando su arma.

—En ese caso, denme una… el primero en disparar tres veces. Que pierda — Levi asiente y mi madre le da la otra al comandante.

Los mayores comienzan a ovacionar el extraño duelo que se ha formado y no estoy muy seguro de si quiero seguir viendo esto, Levi Ackerman dando una presentación debe de ser algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida, antes de morir o entrenando y para mi desgracia él no era mi profesor. Era la única oportunidad de verlo en acción, además de que le iba a disparar al comandante en las tres partes mortales del cuerpo…

¿Qué tan peligroso era eso con una pistola de juguete? Ahora mismo no recordaba el efecto del juguete, pero no me sentía cómodo

El comandante era claramente más grande y no dudaba que estuvieran igual de preparados, pero todos sabíamos quién era el capitán, era el hombre más fuerte del ejército.

—Bien cuando estén listos… tres, dos, uno… — gritó mi padre.

Se escucha un disparo que viene de la pistola del comandante, pero no le da a nada, Armin se tapa los oídos por el fuerte ruido y cuando menos nos damos cuenta Levi tiene la pistola contra la cabeza del capitán y no solo eso ya le ha disparado dos veces, en el estómago y una vez en el pecho. El de la cabeza sería un toque extra como cuarto balazo.

—Te lastimaría — dice el capitán.

—No me importa traer un moretón — afirma el comandante, Levi dispara y el comandante se cubre la cabeza haciendo ruidos de dolor — esa cosa duele…

—Bien, nos vemos luego — Levi me arroja la pistola y mira a Armin de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados y se mete al comedor de nuevo, se despide de mi madre airosa y lo perdemos de vista.

—Jean, es tu turno — dice mi padre y quiero tirar la pistola al suelo como si de pronto me quemara los dedos —. Vamos Armin, dijiste que querías aprender ¿no es así?

El comandante le da la otra pistola a Armin, este la toma con indecisión. Ambos nos miramos por segundos eternos… Armin me suplica con la mirada que lo haga, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero jugar a herirlo no quiero para nada, quiero que se detenga ahora mismo.

Nos separamos pasos, quedamos a una distancia considerable pero nuestras pupilas aún se juntan en diferentes puntos, Armin apunta. Sé que me va a disparar, lo siento porque si no lo hace sabe que las cosas podrían salir peor, pero al mismo tiempo está consciente de que no tiene oportunidad a menos de que le deje ganar.

Quiero dejarle ganar.

Armin me indica con la mirada que está listo.

Mi padre cuenta.

Armin dispara, el dardo me cae en el hombro y provoca un ligero dolor, siento otro disparo en cámara lenta que me da en medio del pecho, miro a mi padre tiene los dientes apretados parece que está muriendo de coraje, vuelvo a mirar a Armin, articula con los labios un ''dispara'' que detona con su ultimo disparo, pero antes de que el dardo me dé ya he disparado tres veces.

Los disparos le dan en el cuello, Armin cae para atrás y se queda en el suelo.

Corro hasta él.

Le extiendo la mano para que se levante, pero la rechaza.

Veo su cuello, repleto de manchas moradas que el dardo le ha dejado, Armin se levanta como puede y se sacude el pantalón, mi padre me pasa el brazo por los hombros, grita cosas como ''excelente hijo'' ''eres el mejor'' todos los demás celebran y beben, pero yo solo veo las pequeñitas piernas de Armin caminar dentro de la casa y perderse de mi vista, quiero quitarme a los demás de encima e ir tras él. Pero no puedo.

Me quedo mirando el lugar por donde partió y aprieto los puños, quizá haya ganado este encuentro con unas estúpidas pistolas, pero no he ganado nada con Armin.

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que descubra tu pasión por el chocolate**

* * *

 **N/A:** este fic lo actualizo antes de irme de vacaciones, porque quería dejar todo listo peor no lo he logrado, en fin. Espero les guste el capítulo muchísimo, ya estamos cerca de una confesión ¿creo? Bueno no lo sé veamos que pasa esta noche… porque créanme, viene una noche interesante…

 **Tengo cientos de ideas eróticas en mi cabeza.**

Florecila: i have failed you, este capítulo tiene descripción mediocre… el mismo día que escribí el cap fui a una tienda de velas y decía ''sal de mar'' la olí y dije guau! Tenía razón, Jean huele a mar. Si tienes razón es muy difícil hacer que cuadre el concepto histórico con las historias… pero no te preocupes, a veces es posible. Ayy sii la canción cuando la escuche fue como asdgajhdgaj nunca le había dado el enfoque JeanxArmin jaja pero ahora ya se lo doy.

Tienes razón GdeG no tiene madr* jaja, gracias por dejar Review espero que te guste este capitulo

Daris: te quiero mi fiel lector, que bueno que me ayudas tanto y siempre lees lo que escribo, aunque te tardes años basura jajja gracias por apoyarme siempre. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! Beta—kun… ojalá te siga gustando y sigas leyéndome ¡que feliz me hace! Te quiero hacedordememesoficial.

¡Nos leemos el próximo Fin! Se vienen escenas buenas de zukulentes 7u7


	6. Emocionas

**CAPITULO IV: Napola**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa cómo te emocionas de vez en cuando**

Yo había visto a Armin quitarse la ropa — contando absolutamente todas las veces — dos. La primera por accidente y la segunda totalmente a propósito, pero sin mirar demasiado. Yo me quitaba la ropa frente a Armin todo el tiempo, todos los días, todas las veces, nunca me escondía de sus ojos.

Esta vez Armin había decidido quitarse la ropa frente a mí, no por gusto, más bien en ademan de fingir que yo no estaba en la habitación, pero ambos estábamos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto. Las luces apagadas, la casa ya en silencio, Armin quitándose la ropa a lado de su colchón, yo sentado en la cama mirándole mientras se quitaba la camisa, mientras se bajaba el pantalón. Queriendo hablarle.

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? — Armin no contesto y fingió muy bien no haberme escuchado.

Me quedo callado mientras me quito la ropa, pues ya me cansé de suplicarle a Armin que me hable, me cansé de verlo quitarse la ropa. Se pone el pijama que utilizamos para la escuela y yo utilizo uno de algodón más suave. Él se mete bajo las cobijas y extrañamente se queda mirando para mi cama. Termino de cambiarme y me voy a meter a dormir, ya no le voy a decir nada. Igual se le pasa mañana.

Me acuesto y le doy la espalda, no quiero pensar en él, no en lo que le he hecho hace dos horas. Es que fui brutalmente obligado a hacerle daño, mi padre aún se reía con las copas demás cuando entramos a la casa, pero no pude permanecer abajo ni un segundo más. Cuando entré a la habitación Armin estaba tomando un baño.

Armin se había sentado en la tina de mi habitación, se había quitado toda la ropa y había dejado su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto, lo había sumergido en agua caliente. Estoy loco. Quizá solo un poco. El cabello de Armin iba a estar mojado y escurriría gotitas, el seguro se las paso detrás de las orejas y se mojó los labios y el rostro, el vapor tocaba su pecho cruel y bendito.

Llevé la mano abajo por instinto mientras imaginaba el cuello de Armin su sangre bombeando debajo de la preciosa piel que le recubría. Me toque, imaginando el olor de atrás de sus orejas, me acaricie la base y seguí moviendo la mano lentamente. Comencé a lubricar de forma desmesurada, mientras imaginaba los preciosos pies de Armin y lo fácil que sería obligarme a lamer el empeine.

Abriendo las piernas con una ligera sonrisa, pues es que Armin me lo debía. Me debía ideas, miradas y me debía una mamada y una jalada. No porque hoy en la mañana otro hombre lo hubiera intentado tocar, Armin me lo debía. Ya por sentado y ante cualquier otra afirmación, porque yo he pensado en Armin al extremo de lo que es posible, cuando yo me consideraba que era invencible…

Me la seguí jalando, imaginando a Armin, morbosamente, sus delgadas piernas abiertas y quizá estaba llevando mi imaginación muy lejos porque en realidad con solo pensar en las uñas de Armin sentía mi corazón desbocado y acalorado. Sus uñas largas de pulcritud inimaginable, sus dedos llenos de saliva… de mi saliva. O sus labios contra mi palma como en la mañana.

O los dardos tocando su cuello, cuando debieron ser mis labios recorriendo su piel y mis dientes marcándole. Mi pasión y no mi debilidad tocándole.

—Jean… — susurra Armin al otro lado mirándome la espalda.

— ¿Mmm? — pregunto intentando no jadear, pero no contesta nada y me giro a verle sacándome las manos del pantalón intentando lucir normal, el sonrojo me delataría sin duda, pero quiero verle la cara. Quiero ver su cara, girarme de nuevo e imaginármela sobre la punta de mi pene.

Armin me mira con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, las piernas afuera de la cobija y su torso ladeado hacia mí, su mano se desliza de su hombro por sus clavículas y sigue por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Armin no pierde el contacto conmigo, pero yo sigo su mano. Tambaleante me levanto de la cama y la recorro a zancadas hasta llegar a la suya.

Me quedo de rodillas sobre el piso, me faltan testículos para subirme al colchón. Recargo la frente en su vientre y miro hacia abajo, muevo mis manos de nuevo a mi entrepierna mientras Armin se descubre lentamente el pantalón del pijama.

Me la comienzo a jalar fuerte, Armin me muestra su miembro, semi erecto. Rodeado de vellitos rubios delgados y pequeños, es rosa y es perfecto, su pene es perfecto. Está levantándose y lo sigue haciendo cuando siente mi respiración sobre la piel sensible, quisiera lamerlo. Armin me levanta con la respiración de su estómago, esta agitado, pero sigo acostado en su vientre blanco, sintiendo la suavidad y la blancura de su piel.

Armin lleva su mano hasta ahí, mis ojos se abren muchísimo. Posiblemente mis pupilas están dilatadas, lo veo masturbarse, me masturbo al mismo tiempo y ambos nos estamos mirando mientras nos tocamos. La saliva escurre de mi boca, no puedo sincronizar mis jadeos con mi respiración y termino hiperventilando.

Armin abre los dedos de su mano y se lame la palma antes de bajarla y subirla, jadea, se aprieta las bolas un poco y me excito demasiado, quisiera tocarlas yo también. Me aprieto las mías con muchísima fuerza como si todo el semen que están conteniendo debiera ser sacado en este mismo instante.

Sigo masturbándome mientras Armin abre los dedos y mete su miembro por en medio de los dedos, se acaricia la parte superior con el índice y lo siento jadear intensamente. Creo que estoy por venirme, Armin se agita debajo de mí y siento su piel erizarse.

Creo que va a correrse.

Acerco mi boca cada vez más porque quiero sentirle cuando se venga, quiero lamerlo cuando se venga, quiero tener todo su semen en mi boca… enserio quiero.

Gime.

—Mm… hmn… nh… ahhh — se viene, pero coloca la mano en la salida y todo su semen termina en su mano, pegajosa y blanca, la tomo por la muñeca mientras me la sigo jalando mirando sus dedos escurriendo semen.

Los lamo, Armin vuelve a gemir. Los sigo lamiendo hasta que me vengo y dejo el suelo sucio. Ya me levanto tomo papel y limpio el desastre, le limpio la mano y le oigo jadear e hiperventilar aún.

0—0—0—0

—Jean — Murmura, me toca y me mueve de un lado a otro —, Jean…

Su voz angelical hace que me tiemblen los tímpanos, es que es susurrante y gangosa, está pegada a la garganta y es que sus cuerdas vocales están inflamadas. Aun así, me está llamando ¿Por qué? Tal vez se siente mal…

—Mmm… — intento abrir los ojos, están pesados. No recuerdo nada. Aún está oscuro, pero me mueve más y más del hombro hasta que termino por girarme y verle. Está parado a lado de la cama con el cabello rubio por todos lados y los ojos azules abiertos, están rojos… las marcas moradas de su cuello son más intensas aún.

Todo lo he soñado.

No nos masturbamos juntos, mi corazón se acelera al recordar mis sueños húmedos y me despierto muy rápido. No sé porque me da miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — alcanzo a nivelar la voz para que no suena tan adormilada mientras me quito la cobija de encima — ¿Estás bien?

Armin mira al suelo, rojo como tomate, apenado con los ojos tambaleantes y los labios mordisqueados por sus dientes ¡que dientes! Me vuelve a mirar, parece que ya ha decidido lo que me va a decir, ¿Armin Arlet sin saber que decirme? Alzo una ceja, aún medio dormido mientras espero sus palabras.

—No estas… roncando — habla bajito con sus cuerdas vocales inflamadas. Con su cuello lleno de hematomas morados.

—En mi cama no ronco — suspiro — ¿por eso me despertaste? Solo ronco en los horribles colchones de la escuela…

—Oh…

Conozco a Arlet, todos los días se asegura de que me duerma de lado. No hay día en el que no me tenga que dormir de lado, debido a él, en esa posición ronco bajito a Armin le gusta, a mí me gusta que le guste, lo hago a propósito me duermo así para que me escuche. Quiero. Que. Me. Escuche. Armin se tranquiliza si ronco, me siente ahí, no sé si le haga falta ir a casa o tener esa sensación de hogar, pero si la busca en mí y en mis ronquidos, se la doy. Pero ahora que estoy durmiendo en mi cómoda cama de la infancia no puedo roncar… además seguro he tenido un orgasmo mientras duermo, no había tenido uno en semanas y pues a mi cuerpo le da la gana dormir tan profundamente que no va a roncar.

Ni loco.

Pero Armin sigue parado a lado de la cama moviendo los pulgares como loco ¿Cómo te explico, Armin? Es que aquí estoy…. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. No me voy a salir por la ventana. Se muerde el labio… si vuelve a hacerlo yo…

¡Ah!

—Ven aquí… — me alejo a un extremo de la cama y abro las cobijas para que se meta. Armin abre los ojos como platos, sus ojos de vidrio, de canicas de infantes… abre la boca y el sonrojo se extiende por su cara, pero lo controla y se le disminuye permanece justo debajo de sus ojos. Pero que príncipe eres, Armin. Criaturita.

Asiente y se mete a las cobijas, justo a mi lado, le paso la cobija por encima de los hombros, Armin tiene los pies fríos, los recarga involuntariamente contra mis piernas y siento la piel fría, tengo el brazo derecho por debajo de su cara y sus cabellos rubios me cubren parte de la mano. No quisiera despertar con el brazo negro por la falta de circulación, Armin suspira. No le diré nada porque si el chiste es que sepa que estoy aquí a su lado, pues me va a sentir a su lado.

Las cobijas nos cubren y de momento mantenemos una distancia de treinta centímetros. Le miro los ojos, las mejillas y los labios, veo su cuello morado es preciosamente blanco ¿Por qué es tan blanco? Pero tiene esos tres golpes que le he dado con el arma de dardos, y las marcas moradas se extienden como venas… venas preciosas, no está bien decir que el color le sienta de maravilla, pero JODER, le sienta hermoso. Le acaricio con la yema de los dedos, es inconsciente lo juro. Armin brinca.

— ¿Te duele? — susurro bajo acercándome un poco a él.

Armin también se acerca unos centímetros, baja la mirada ¿seguirá molesto?

—Enserio lo lamento Armin… — recargo la frente en su hombro, Armin lo hace, pasa lentamente su brazo por mi espalda, me abraza un poco, solo un poco — Fui un idiota.

—No puedes cuidarme Jean, debo madurar, ser fuerte. Esto es la guerra.

—No puedo hacerlo Armin… yo, quiero hacerlo, quiero cuidarte— Le paso los brazos alrededor y lo atraigo a mi hasta que quedamos frente a frente —, no mereces esto.

Armin acerca sus manos, cálidas pero frías, perfectas a mi cara. La toma y acerca sus labios a los míos, creo que me va a besar, mantengo los ojos abiertos… trago saliva, creo que me va a besar… pero no lo hace. Se detiene. Me mira a los ojos y endulza su mirada como si le hubiera puesto una cucharada de azúcar.

Siento su corazón latir, esta emocionado, exaltado, extasiado, nervioso. Oh Armin, ¿mil adjetivos? El hombre de los mil adjetivos, que puedo decir… que podría escribir libros describiendo lo perfectas que son sus cejas… lo precisas. Lo elegantes y fuertes que son sus miradas. Tan dominantes y pasivas, tan profusas. Yo escribiría libros de la belleza de Armin. Si tan solo pudiera escribir tan bien como Armin…

Es que Armin escribe de maravilla, debería ser escritor. Debería escribirme a mí cartas… las leería todas, las recitaría de memoria, sus palabras serian como sus dedos, como sus uñas y como los vellitos rubios de sus brazos. Las besaría, las olería. Como si fueran de una chica… ¿Quién necesita una chica si aquí esta Armin? La belleza en persona… ¡De esto era de lo que hablaban nuestros antepasados!

Le beso en los labios. Es la primera vez que Armin da un beso… se nota, porque suspira en mi boca, todo su aliento me pega en los labios y me quiero derretir del dulce aroma que expide, lo aprieto contra mí, Armin pega sus manos a mi espalda. ¡Ya le quiero besar siempre! Hace falta un segundo para que me dé cuenta que sus labios son suaves como bombones… rosas como bombones de fresa, con olor a fresa también, fríos como el invierno en el que estamos. Y que lo único que quiero es sentir sus preciosos labios contra los míos. Que áspero soy contra Armin.

Que precioso beso le estoy dando, es que todo en Armin resulta precioso,

Me embobo sintiendo sus labios que no siento sus manos en mi cabello, me atrae más y más a él… es como una fragancia, ahh… sonrió contra su boca y aprieto sus caderas ¿Por qué lo estoy besando? Bueno es que me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Me gusta su cabello pero que estúpido seria decir que me gusta algo de él… me gusta todo el. Me gusta el. Me gusta Armin.

Me. Gustas.

¿Si los mismos labios yo beso, tú me amaras? Le vuelvo a besar.

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa cómo te emocionas de vez en cuando**

* * *

N/A: No he abandonado este fic, obvio no… solo estaba dándome un tiempo porque la he estado pasando terrible y hasta pensé en dejar mis fics, aún no lo tengo decidido. Igual me entra la depre y mando todo a la fregada… pero como este capítulo ya estaba a la mitad solo lo complete… imagino que debería ser más largo, pero AAAHHH. En el siguiente habrá drama… lo juro. Ojalá les guste, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Un beso y un abrazo, ojalá te guste el capítulo.

Maraleja92, perdona la tardanza, aquí está el capítulo jajaja cuando confunden a Armin con una niña. Es de mis favoritos también me encanta Armin es tan kawaii y listo. Es maravilloso.

JupterCreek, ojalá te guste este capítulo, es que Armin se sentía un poco atareado y no sabía bien que contestar, pobre, tenle paciencia. Pero ya se pondrá vivo porque vienen unos problemas… muchas gracias a ti por el review.

PD: Soñé con Jean la otra vez, jajaja cada día le amo más.


	7. Enfados

**CAPITULO VII: Napola**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir cómo te enfadas por todo cuando estás cansado**

— ¡Jean levántate! ¡Marco está aquí! — no sé si sus piernas están enredadas con las colchas, no estoy completamente seguro, pero me hago bolita cuando Jean saca volando todas las cobijas mientras se levanta de un brinco. El colchón se hunde y después rebota al sentir un peso menos, pero el rebote es tan grande que pareciese que pesa 500 kilos. Me obliga a levantarme para no caer a un lado de la cama.

Jean se cambia la ropa con rapidez, pareciese que le acaban de decir que tenemos que desalojar la casa. Me mira de reojo.

—Vístete rápido — ordena.

Me limpio los ojos y bostezo, no es tan temprano. No puedo descifrar la actitud de Jean mientras se baja el pantalón y se pone otro, limpio, mientras se saca el pijama y se pone la polera y el saco, y se peina el remolino de la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras me levanto. Se encierra en el baño. Es un huracán esta mañana ¿no? Dejando destruida la habitación, pero ordenada su apariencia.

Me visto. Mi cabello está bien y mi cara también, espero el baño para poder lavarme con suficiente meticulosidad, más que Jean, Jean nunca se limpia tanto. Al final estoy vestido y me da tiempo de tender la cama cuando Jean decide salir del baño. No se ha bañado, pero pareciera.

— ¡Apresúrate! — no lo dice de mala manera, pero tampoco sé cómo interpretar su entusiasmo. Entro al baño y me lavo la cara, cuando termino escucho el crack de la puerta que indica que ha salido corriendo. Que sea lo que Dios quiera, intente ser tan rápido como él.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Cuatro minutos? ¿Cuatro minutos y medio?

Salgo detrás de Jean. Corriendo a zancadas, el baja los escalones de dos en dos para llegar al vestíbulo de su casona. No sé qué pensar de la noche anterior y la inflamación en mi garganta en realidad me impide decir todo. Jean cae al piso, a la alfombra con ambos pies y corre hasta un muchacho. Le abraza como si la vida se le fuera.

— ¡Jean! — Grita su madre — ¡Déjalo respirar!

Me posiciono en el primer escalón de la escalera. Admirando la conmovedora escena. La madre de Jean está mirando también. Ambos muchachos se abrazan y se palmean la espalda, con una fuerza que raya en la violencia. Después Jean le besa la coronilla y la cabeza, dan media vuelta y puedo ver la cara del chico recargada sobre el hombro de Jean.

— ¡Marco! — grita Jean tomándole de los hombros — ¿¡Cuando llegaste!? ¿¡Porque no llegaste antes!?

El muchacho se ríe un poco.

—Lo lamento, llegue anoche — sonríe amablemente. Es todas sonrisas y felicidad. También Jean extrañamente. —, sé que fue el cumpleaños de tu padre, no quise llegar sin invitación.

— ¡Tonterías Bodt! — Grita Jean apretándole los hombros — ¡siempre puedes venir!

—Claro que sí, el mejor amigo de mi hijo siempre es bienvenido en esta casa — corrobora la madre de Jean —, aunque el ambiente estuvo pesado anoche, ¿no crees Jean? Estuvo bien que llegaras hasta hoy Marco… Armin sintió el ambiente.

— ¡Oh! — Dice Marco mirando por encima del hombro de Jean — Bueno eso me lo supuse.

Me está mirando, pero no se aventura a hablarme sin que seamos presentados antes, me encojo en mi lugar. Jean no parece tener intenciones de girarse a verme, la madre de Jean intercede por mí y me toma del hombro.

—Marco, él es Armin. Es compañero de Jean en la Napola — sonríe la mujer robusta. Por fin Jean voltea a verme para mirarme con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa que no es en realidad por mí.

— ¡Ven aquí Armin! — me pide Jean — Él es Marco, Marco Bodt. Mi mejor amigo… nos conocemos desde pañales ¿verdad Marco?

—Mucho gusto, Marco Bodt — Marco extiende su mano para apretar la mía, tengo la necesidad de juzgarlo, pero no lo hago. El muchacho es un par de centímetros más alto que Jean, pero también más delgado.

Tiene el cabello morocho, los ojos negros, y el rostro cubierto de tiernas pecas por encima de la nariz y debajo de las ojeras, que son grandes y violáceas, pero contrastan con su piel tostada. Esta sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes blancos y sus manos se sienten gentiles y cálidas. La clase de chico que quieres que te toque.

Suponiendo que quieras que te toque alguien.

O que te toque un chico básicamente.

— ¡Pero que te ha pasado en el cuello! — suelta mi mano y lleva sus manos hasta mis hombros me acerca a el — déjame revisarte, ven acá.

Marco me acerca a una silla que está en el vestíbulo, me doy cuenta de que no he dicho nada, no he hablado ni mencionado una sola palabra. No soy malo para hablar, debería poder decir algo, pero las palabras se quedan pegadas a mi garganta y no sé si es por los golpes de ayer o si es por las náuseas de mi estómago. O por ambas y algo más que no quiero mencionar.

O por el beso de anoche.

—Reconozco estos moretones en donde sea — Marco pone sus manos en mi cuello y masajea la zona afectada haciéndome temblar ligeramente —. son de las pistolas de Jean ¿no es así?

Por primera vez la expresión de Jean cambia un poco, se vuelve sombría y mira al piso con arrepentimiento no fingido, Marco no se molesta en esperar su afirmación. Sabe lo que son. Aunque no sabe cómo me los he hecho, parece no tener intenciones de preguntar.

—Marco está estudiando medicina en Berlín. — Sonríe la mujer, Marco se sonroja — es un excelente estudiante ¿no es así Marco? Antes estudiaba aquí en Múnich, pero se ganó una beca y tuvo que irse, hace un año.

—El día más triste de la vida de Jean — Dramatiza Marco sobándome el cuello.

—Idiota — sonríe el castaño —. No bromees con eso, realmente me puse triste.

—Vamos, vamos Jean. Después de 15 años juntos, un día uno se iría… y todo el mundo sabía que te irías a la Napola, solo me adelante — el pecoso sonríe para Jean, pero me mira fijamente y termina de mirarme el cuello —, parece que no tienes nada grave, te va a costar volver a hablar… ayer tenías la garganta caliente, hoy tus músculos están tensos así que no te sobre esfuerces. El dolor se ira en unas horas, para mañana estarás perfecto.

Asiento.

—Bueno chicos, pasemos al comedor a desayunar.

Marco parece dudoso. Me detengo a pensar, realmente no quiero pasar por otra incomoda conversación con el padre de Jean, tengo la ventaja de no poder hablar de momento, pero las burlas por eso mismo serian insaciables, no tengo el alma para tanto. El señor todo sonrisas y felicidad aprieta el hombro de Marco.

—Tranquilo amigo — le sonríe mostrando sus perfectos caninos de perro mordelón —. Mi padre ha salido al trabajo hoy muy temprano ¿verdad madre?

La madre de Jean sonríe comprensiva y se gira para entrar al comedor, Marco mira al piso unos segundos, se mira los zapatos, se muerde el labio y sonríe asintiendo. Parece convencerse a sí mismo. Jean sonríe aún más ampliamente cuando el pecoso da un paso al comedor. A aceptado la invitación. Jean sigue adelante sin mirarme.

Da un paso y medio cuando lo decide.

—Vamos Armin — me extiende la mano —, nadie va a hacerte daño.

No sé si se burla, pero no se ríe y eso me da cierta seguridad. En realidad, ni siquiera está sonriendo, a comparación de la mirada que tiene con Marco… la que me dirige es diferente, no hostil, ni grosero, pero seria y dedicada. Ignoro su mano y asiento, paso de largo al comedor sintiéndome como una carga. A la que le duele pronunciar palabras.

Marco y la señora Kirschstein están sentados uno junto a otro, decido tomar un asiento justo al lado de la mujer, Jean se sienta a lado de Marco, no me extraña, pero algo se forma en mi estómago, una capa de sulfato de sodio, o algo con mala solubilidad en el líquido orgánico de mi estómago, parece que quiero vomitar.

Jean me ignora toda la primera parte del desayuno, no es en realidad que me ignore simplemente está atendiendo a Marco, se desvive en atenciones a su amigo, el otro, no me causa molestia ni nada, pero en realidad es Marco una persona sociable y amable, con una actitud seductiva en el sentido en el que ninguna pregunta que haga puede ser ignorada, incluso si debo forzar los monosílabos en mi garganta. Es realmente querido entre la señora mamá de Jean y por supuesto entre este mismo.

— ¿Qué tal están las cosas en Berlín, Marco? — la señora Kirschstein, pregunta con suavidad, por primera vez veo su mirada preocupada desde que llegué.

Marco no contesta de inmediato, en realidad piensa bien en lo que va a contestar.

—En la escuela las cosas son un poco difíciles — admite —, las personas parecen comenzar a tener ideas de odio hacia los judíos, me hacen la vida complicada. Pero nada imposible.

Jean aprieta la mandíbula y ahora entiendo porque Marco no quería cruzarse con el padre de Jean. Es un judío, vaya que no me di cuenta en un principio, quien diría que el mejor amigo del hijo del teniente de la sub división de Múnich es un judío. Y con lo difíciles que están las cosas, el pobre joven becado parece tenerla difícil.

—En realidad no me afecta, nada de lo que digan me hará dejar de ser un judío. Las cosas mejoraran — sonríe tomando jugo de calabaza.

O empeoraran. Frunzo el ceño a mi plato, Jean luce preocupado, traga saliva rápido. De pronto también siento lastima por Marco. Vaya que, si las cosas están difíciles ahora, quien sabe cómo estarán en unos años. O cuando haya elecciones de nuevo. Dios nos ampare.

La guerra no está hecha para hombres como yo. Ni para judíos.

—Además ser un médico es un verdadero honor y privilegio — sonríe y bebe más jugo de calabaza, Jean le golpea la espalda, el muchacho se ensucia las comisuras de la boca y derrama jugo naranja sobre el mantel

—Es una estupidez Marco. Admítelo, te volviste medico porque quieres toquetear chicas enfermas — se ríe el castaño.

— ¡Que! Claro que no — se ríe el pecoso — Por dios, solo tú tienes cabeza para pensar en eso.

—Pero si algún día tienes problemas, por dios, sabes que puedes venir. Nosotros somos tu familia — insiste la madre de Jean —, nunca tendrás nada que temer mientras estemos de su lado.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte — sonríe Marco —, ustedes son parte de mi familia.

—Claro que lo somos, torpe — sonríe Jean dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Bueno — Marco se limpia las comisuras de la boca —, realmente me gustaría quedarme…

— ¡No hables sobre irte maldito! — grita Jean.

—Lo lamento Jean, pero debo ir a mi casa, ayudar a mi madre… sé que no vas a estar por aquí últimamente.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — pregunta Jean con ojos de cachorro, Jean tiene cara de perro. Termino el desayuno antes de mirar a Marco evadir la mirada del castaño

—Me voy el lunes en la noche.

Jean suelta los cubiertos enfurecido.

— ¿No vas a quedarte ni una maldita semana?

—Lo lamento Jean, la carrera exige demasiado de mi — sonríe con amabilidad, Jean no puede resistirse y termina haciendo morritos al plato. — vendré para año nuevo.

— ¡Falta medio mes! — grita Jean — ni siquiera sé si podre venir.

—Claro que vas a venir jovencito — regaña su madre — y seria fabuloso si tú también vinieras Marco.

—Me encantaría.

Jean resopla frustrado, Marco le acaricia el hombro. Soy un espectador, un secundario en una obra donde observo todo desde la primera fila. Jean decide poner los brazos cruzados como si tuviera tres años y habla con molestia…

—Entonces… ¿tenemos una cita para año nuevo? — sus mejillas están infladas, Marco sonríe y sus ojos se vuelven dos ''n'' con comisuras al final, su sonrisa dibuja unas comillas a cada lado. Su cara es un poema.

—Por supuesto.

Terminamos de desayunar y pasamos a despedir a Marco en el vestíbulo, en el mismo lugar en el que lo recibimos. Como soy mudo de momento, me da instrucciones de cómo cuidar mi garganta, dice que para mañana estaré en perfectas condiciones, ahora entiendo lo que se dice no tener voz ni voto, Marco me abraza con cariño como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, aprieta mis manos. Le sonrió con simpatía.

Si hay algo que puedo admitir es que Marco es simpático. Está simpático.

Jean vuelve a abrazar al chico, esta vez sin tanta felicidad, su rostro compungido y sus ojos solitarios tienen nostalgia, su manzana de Adán baja y sube conforme a su respiración, aferra las manos en la espalda del otro y Maco también parece triste de despedirse de su amigo. El abrazo es caluroso y lleva una carga sentimental, que parecen rayos alrededor, me siento desplazado por la electricidad y doy un paso atrás.

Finalmente se separan y Marco se despide de la madre de Jean.

—Te acompaño a la puerta — el chico se mete las manos en los bolsillos, Marco asiente y nos dirige una mirada amable antes de salir por la puerta acompañado por Jean. Escucho murmullos en el porche, pero no me quedo para intentar descifrar lo que dicen.

—Armin — dice la madre de Jean —, el auto los llevara a la Napola en unas tres horas.

Es un aviso, no sé qué esperaba ¿una invitación para navidad? Después de la terrible noche que paso. No gracias. Asiento, sonrió y me pregunto ¿Cómo diablos se llamará la madre de Jean? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Jean se ríe desde el porche y como si tuviera seis años me tapo las orejas y termino de subir las escaleras.

 **.**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir cómo te enfadas por todo cuando estás cansado**

 **.**

Jean abre la puerta cuando ya tengo casi todas las cosas en la maleta, no traje casi nada. Solo estuvimos aquí un día, pero me he bañado y me he puesto el uniforme, me he vendado el cuello también. Aunque eso suene fácil, solo significa que Jean estuvo abajo en el porche casi una hora. Casi.

Cierro la maleta mientras guardo mi pijama. Jean tiene la cara nostálgica, se acerca a su propia cama y se saca las botas. Tendí ambas camas. Su peso hace que las esquinas de la colcha se doblen y se arruguen.

—Lamento haber tardado en subir — lo dice al aire, no espera respuesta ¿Jean Kirschstein me pide disculpas?

Me pregunto cómo habría resultado ser esta mañana si no hubiera llegado Marco Bodt temprano, no le estoy echando la culpa, simplemente me pregunto ¿Cómo habría sido la mañana viéndonos fijamente a los ojos? Despertando de una noche extraña, en la que nos abrazamos hasta dormir, en la que me pidió disculpas. ¿Cómo habría sido?

En la que nos besamos.

—Armin, lo lamento — no quiero escucharlo. No sé porque me pide perdón, quizá es por haberme besado. Quizá.

Me canso de esperar una explicación, tomo la maleta y la dejó a un lado de la puerta, Jean se acerca. Se ha quitado la ropa, como me gusta ser manipulado dejo que Jean me tome de la muñeca y me acerque, me gire y me obligue a mirarle a sus ojos avellanados.

— ¿Estás molesto Armin? — no está siendo seductor, está siendo Jean. Y Jean siendo Jean es algo que merece la pena sentir. Jean no es el mismo Jean conmigo que con Marco. Porque siento que de alguna manera desde que nos conocimos Jean no sabe cómo tratarme.

Y bien dicen por ahí, si no sabes cómo tratar a alguien, trátalo como si fuera una mujer.

Eso es Jean, simplemente es eso. No me trata como Armin Arlet, no soy Armin Arlet el chico, Armin Arlet el genio, Armin Arlet el soldado. Jean simplemente me está tratando como se trata a una chica.

Me toma de la muñeca, exijo que me suelte, de momento no tengo voz para defenderme, pero mi postura será firme. No quiero que Jean me toque, no si Jean piensa que soy Armin la chica. O la chica, o nada. Armin significa héroe, hombre del ejército. No significa más que eso, y para el no significa nada eso.

—Maldición — murmura — Eres imposible Armin.

¿Ahora soy imposible? Tengo la culpa de haberme dado cuenta de lo que significó para él, de haber sentido sus labios y luego sufrir una epifanía de luz.

—Deja tu maleta abajo, maldición — está molesto.

Se termina de cambiar. Abro la puerta de la habitación y bajo con la maleta en brazos, no espero a que baje detrás de mí, después de todo aún faltan dos horas para que nos vayamos. Jean se encerrará en su habitación hasta que sea hora de irnos y yo puedo pensar en todos los errores que he cometido desde que le conocí.

Maldito Jean Kirschstein. Maldito Marco Bodt. Malditos todos los que vinieron ayer a la fiesta. Creo que caminaré a la Napola.

Abro la puerta y me voy sin despedirme. Creo que es uno de los planes más estúpidos que he pensado siquiera, hare auto-stop, aunque no puedo hablar, al diablo con eso. Al diablo con todos. Estoy furioso. Estoy celoso. No me importa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunta Jean antes de que baje del porche.

—Me voy solo — la voz me sale nasal o gutural, herida —, no tienes por qué llevarme.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto joder?

— ¿Molesto? Porque me iba a molestar, alguien me trajo a la fiesta de cumpleaños más traumaste de mi vida, lastimado mi cuello con pistolas de juguete y además me ha besado en la cama ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?

—No grites, estas forzando tu voz. Hazme un favor y cállate. Solo nos vamos a largar de aquí y me arrepentiré el resto de la semana de haberte traído y el siguiente fin de semana iremos a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? Diablos, soy demasiado paciente y demasiado educado. Debí haberte golpeado más — Jean me detiene y me toma de la mano.

— ¡Basta! ¿me pides que me calle por bondad o cobardía? Muchas gracias por cuidarme y no, no lo hare — me suelto de su agarre.

— ¿No harás qué? No vas a callarte ¿o qué? ¿No vas a llevarme a tu casa?

—No voy a volver contigo. No vas a venir a mi casa el siguiente fin de semana y no vas a romper mi corazón ¿entendiste? Apunta esa palabra Kirschstein — le pico el pecho —, no lo harás.

Jean frunce el ceño. Tiene los dientes apretados.

—Tú no sabes todo lo que yo hago. Don moralista ¿quieres una lista? Te llevaré a la Napola, voy a ir a tu casa el próximo fin de semana, cortejarte no es mi única ocupación cuando salgo. Mi conciencia me impide dejarte irte solo, conciencia — Hace énfasis —, apunta esa palabra don moralista.

—Jodete Jean — grito pegándole en el pecho.

—Sí, sí, si me jodo — dice tomándome de la cintura y obligándome a entrar a la casa — pero admítelo, estas celoso. No tienes corazón, el mundo está repleto de personas sin corazón, puedo nombrarte tres personas sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Armin Arlet, Armin Arlet, Armin Arlet.

—Te olvidaste de alguien — Jean abre la puerta blanca y entramos, estoy siendo obligado, secuestrado — de ti mismo. Jean Kirschstein. _MI CONCIENCIA,_ me impide decirte algo peor ahora que estamos adentro.

Le saco la lengua.

—Estas celoso, admítelo — se recarga en la puerta con la mirada intensa.

Yo, no estoy…

Celoso.

Y que me parta un rayo si admito semejante tontería frente a Jean. Que me parta un rayo si estoy celoso de que Jean despertara más entusiasmado por ver a Marco que por haberme besado la noche anterior. En ese mismo momento, la mañana de invierno que de por si es nublada se vuelve nevada. Nevada mas no lluviosa y no hay rayos, debe significar algo, pero ¿Qué?

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir cómo te enfadas por todo cuando estás cansado**

* * *

 **N/A:** mátenme lentamente, sé que tarde mucho en subir capitulo. Y realmente me gusto como quedo, es corto como siempre, pero espero que les guste. Marco es judío, yo no odio el Jean x Marco, el fandom me hizo despreciarlo un poco, sin embargo, considero que la intervención del muy querido amigo de Jean fortalecerá la relación entre ellos. Armin tampoco lo odia. Esta celoso, jaja es un tonto.

Florecila: amo tus reviews, es como leer poesía, tanto así que me pierdo en vez jajaja . Sin duda creo que Erwin también tendrá una intervención en la historia de estos dos, todos sabemos que a Erwin le gusta Armin, además Armin estuvo celoso hoy… le toca a Jean, mas a Jean, a Jean siempre. No creo que mi estilo sea tan bueno, en realidad creo que va decayendo ayyy, pero en fin si te gusta estoy encantada. Gracias por el halago de la escena explicita amooo tus reviews, dime que eso es un poema porque Dios mío… eso es lo que Jean hace con Armin y lo sabemos. Dios te bendiga mil veces a ti y a tu poética literaria de Reviews. Muchas gracias por tus palabras ya se solucionó todo.

PD: me puse a leer tus fics, no he tenido tiempo de dejar Review, pero esta noche planeo releerlos y dejarte review, muchísimas gracias.

JupterCreek: Amo tu nombre, es lindísimo, ayy muchas gracias que lindas palabras, la palabra erótico es tan linda enserio, espero que también te guste este capítulo, decidí meter un poco de tensión, además de que no supe como retomar el beso entre jean y Armin, creo que por eso más que nada metí esta intervención. Gracias por el review, nos vemos por aquí pronto.


	8. Manias

**Notas |** De ante mano sé que tiene mucho que no público, por lo menos un mes, pero hoy me arme de valor y he decidido escribir un capitulo épico y no me voy de aquí hasta conseguirlo. Además, me doy cuenta de que este es un longfic, más de lo que pensé.

* * *

 **CAPITULO VIII: Napola**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer tu manía de pensar que en todo estas mal**

Me parece importante recalcar que absolutamente no fue mi culpa que el auto en el que Armin y yo viajábamos de regreso a la Napola se haya convertido en un campo minado, en el que cada movimiento en falso significaba que una bomba iba a explotarme justo en la cara. Sin poder detenerlo. Es más básicamente no podía mirarle las pestañas rubias porque Armin me miraba con ojos de oso y no me gustaba esa mirada en su bella cara de ángel.

Si quiero llevar las cosas a un punto fatal, en realidad Armin es demasiado exagerado, o muy perceptivo. Si Marco alguna vez ha sentido algo por mí, yo jamás me he dado cuenta y él nunca me lo ha dicho y lo prefiero de ese modo porque sí que sería complicado seguir con nuestra amistad como hasta ahora al saber sobre sus sentimientos. Por eso las cosas claras, y con Armin como amigo… jamás me sentí de ese modo. Ya pues, no de ese modo en el que puedo decirle ''Eh Armin vamos a medírnosla'' y con Marco si y pues conozco sus medidas. Vaya que épico.

Pero con Armin no, pensar en su aparato me provoca sonrojarme, como si fuera una maldita caja de música cursi con una bailarina. Armin no es así, y simplemente no puedo verlo así. Vaya puedo decir que desde siempre he tenido otros intereses para con él. Aunque no puedo decir cuáles son esos intereses exactamente.

Entonces si Marco venía por la mañana, y como mi amigo yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ponerme como labrador con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Y bien pues qué más da, si Armin se molesta por eso, me pone de puta pena. Porque el muchacho debería tener ideas distintas y más abiertas.

No me gusta Marco.

Y vaya que me vi en la necesidad de contarle a Marco lo de Armin, no pedí consejo, aunque sabía que Marco me iba a sermonear al respecto, pero de todos modos y es por eso que tardé tanto en subir, para subir con el ánimo hasta las nubes y unas ganas de soltar ''Armin, eres el chico más hermoso que he visto en el mundo. Se mío'' esos alientos que Marco me había dado. Solo para encontrármelo rabioso, molesto y lleno de morreo.

— Serás Jean… — dice Marco sentado sobre los tablones de madera — no entiendo. Estas diciendo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Así?

— Ya, ni yo sé. ¿Me gustara? No puedo decir que no, pero es que mis intereses con Armin… son de otro color.

— Como que intereses.

— No quiero verlo en la guerra, no quiero que se corte el pelo, no me gusta que mi padre lo maltrate y de ser posible me gustaría verlo desnudo. Me conozco sus manías, me conozco la forma de sus uñas, reconozco cuando está molesto o cuando tiene problemas, no quiero que otros hombres se le acerquen, no me gusta hablar de mujeres frente a él… me quiero aprovechar de él. Y quiero que se aproveche de mí, de ese modo…

— Eso suena grave — Marco se rasca la barbilla — suena a que estás enamorado. Por fin. Enhorabuena, tendrás niños rubios.

— No bromees, se supone que no me debería gustar Armin… se supone que no. Anoche lo bese, y te juro que no quería parar.

— Quizá pasas mucho tiempo sin ver chicas — Marco se encoge de hombros — quizá deberías ir a conocer a algunas, ponte el uniforme y sal de la Napola… aman el uniforme. Te lo juro.

— Eso quisiera Marco — lo admito. Si por mi fuera me habría tirado a cualquiera de las chicas que estaban en la Napola, aunque nos tengan en apartados separados. Pero no. — no puedo. Joder, más que enserio. No puedo hacerlo, apenas y veo a una chica… solo se me viene a la cabeza la cara de Armin.

— Pues búscate una rubia de ojos azules. No es tan difícil — Marco no dice las cosas tan enserio, no es que me dé desviaciones para no pensar en Armin solo va por el apartado fácil —, la mitad de las alemanas puras.

Es gracioso que Marco me diga eso. Comprendo su situación y el mejor que nadie. Aun así, se da el lujo de dividirme, como si yo fuera una extensión de él que no alcanza a mezclarse, y a esa extensión que soy yo, se le suma la de Armin que se encuentra en un tipo o clase diferente al mío. O algo así. Pero a Armin lo veo como un igual.

Marco no.

Debe ser producto de la discriminación que ha sufrido.

— No digas eso — me derroto —. Armin no se considera a sí mismo Ario. Deberías conocerlo mejor, es un revolucionario… odia la república. Odia el gobierno. Está harto de toda esa mierda… ¿Cómo podría fijarse en alguien como yo?

— Sabes primero iba a decirte, ''deberías decirle que no diga eso en voz alta'' pero después cambiaste el tema tan radicalmente que solo puedo decirte ¿Jean quien en su sano juicio no caería loco por ti?

— Armin y locura no pueden ir en la misma frase — sonrió —, es un santo, toda perfección.

— Estamos educados para pensar que la locura es una imperfección. Todos nacemos con locura Jean, esa locura nos vuelve cuando estamos enamorados, y no es mala, nos ayuda a ser felices — ahí está Marco el doctor hablando como su profesión se lo daba.

— Entonces estoy completamente estulto por Armin. Pero dudo que él lo esté por mí…

— Al decir eso, haces algo muy curioso Jean. Le entregas esos sentimientos y al momento de hacerlo ya no son tuyos, sino suyos… y tu locura llegará a él. Y más pronto de lo que tú crees — Marco se levanta de las escaleras y me palmea la espalda con compañerismo. —, solo no seas tan obvio, puedes causar problemas.

Y ahí va el perro estúpido, y le dice a Armin cosas subidas de tono y el rubio solo me da una patada en la cara, me aleja con su mirada constante y sus putas palabras precisas hasta el infinito. Y ahora esta enojadísimo y celoso hasta la medula y me doy cuenta que mi locura ya le ha llegado a los ojos.

Sonrió internamente porque Marco ha tenido razón, una vez más. Marco lo hiciste.

Así que para cuando llegamos a la Napola, Armin bajo azotando la puerta con fiereza escondida tras sus ojos de gatito recién nacido y sacando sus cosas con la otra fuerza que esconde en los brazos, dejando al mozo extrañado y a mi corriendo tras el cómo jovencito enamorado.

Y Armin va caminando por entre la nieve y subiendo las escaleras de la Napola, con su aire tierno y triste, saludando con cortesía a los que se encuentra. Es tan menudo como un soplo. Y su cabello rubio meneándose dándome la espalda, como haciendo de las que no me necesita para cargar su maleta. Y mucho menos necesita que le hable.

Voy atrás de él solo esperando estar en nuestra habitación, para echarle mano. Y arrancarle ese aire de libertad, de libertad de mí y tampoco quiero que me vea como su amo y patrón, pero la forma en que Armin se mueve por instinto, me hace sentir atrás de él.

— E… no me azotes la puerta en las narices — digo al abrir la puerta, Armin se gira señalándome con el índice y apunto de tutearme.

— Emm, chicos — interrumpe Berthold que ya está en la habitación, por alguna razón — no quiero interrumpir, pero…

— Pero, vamos a cambiar de habitación — explica Reiner — ahora yo dormiré aquí y Berthold y Armin dormirán en la…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? — estoy exaltándome.

— ¿Crees que vamos a dejar que duerman juntos después de la escena del viernes, donde casi lo natas? Y al ver tu cuello Armin, veo que este fin de semana no fue mejor ¿cierto? — Reiner no está molesto con Jean, pero quiere ser precavido.

— Estoy bien — dice Armin a secas —, no me iré de habitación.

— Escucharon — intento no sonar victorioso, pero una sonrisa lasciva se me pone en los labios y me cruzo de brazos —. Armin y yo seguiremos siendo compañeros.

— No, yo no me iré — dice Armin—, tu puedes irte con Berthold.

— ¿Estas, bromeando… no?

— Claro que no Jean, no seas estúpido —interviene Reiner —, has demostrado ser pésimo en tu control de la ira, y Armin no puede lidiar con eso. Es imposible que te quedes.

— Hagamos esto por las buenas y ven a mi habitación — Berthold toma el papel de árbitro, o lo intenta —, cuando se calmen las cosas puedes volver a tu dormitorio

— ¡Están dementes! — Suspiro con frustración — no me voy a ir de aquí, es mi habitación, mi dormitorio, Armin es mi compañero ¿Por qué mierda me estas corriendo? Dame una explicación lógica y razonable.

— No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación — Armin gira el rostro de forma divina y se da media vuelta para dejar su maleta sobre su colchón —, sabes lo que haces…

— ¿Y qué es? ¿Defenderte de los profesores? ¿Llevarte a mi casa? Armin ya me has vencido en este fin de semana, más veces de las que más podrías vencer en toda la Napola… — me acerco a él con manos temblorosas, el me da la espalda — tienes aquí a tus amigos que te interceden y velan por ti ¿Quién vela por mí?

— No lo sé, ¿Marco?

— No te hagas el tonto… tienes la mente suficientemente vivaracha como para darte cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, maldita sea — Tomo a Armin del hombro y lo obligo a mirarme — ¿acaso no te das cuenta o debo decírtelo claramente?

— No empieces con eso… — pide Armin dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Reiner y Berthold que tiene cara de haberse perdido de algo importante. — no ahora.

— ¡Lo sabes! ¿No es así? Sé que lo sabes, pero si no lo sabes, realmente no importa. Pero Armin entiende que la importancia que te doy en este momento es tanta… yo sé lo que siento. — Armin niega con los ojos. Se aleja un paso — ¿lo sabes, no? Me gustan tus labios, me gusta tu sonrisa de felicidad, y mis puños tiemblan de rabia cuando creo que alguien se te acerca con malas intenciones, porque los veo… y me veo. Y veo mis malas intenciones en ellos.

— Eh... — dice Berthold — creo que nosotros, los dejaremos solos. Pero por favor no se golpeen.

Me rio un poco, creo que tengo tanta locura como Marco me lo ha dicho.

— No, no se vayan. Por favor no me dejen a solas con él. — Armin frunce el ceño, quiere que se vayan y yo no. No puedo evitar sentir que si se van se ira todo al carajo —, no vaya a ser, que en vez de golpearlo decida, acariciarlo… estrecharlo entre mis brazos, y todo porque Armin ha decidido que no me va a hacer ni un poco de caso.

Armin se ha quedado de piedra, Berthold y Reiner también, miran despacio mis acciones y sus alientos salen de sus bocas, temblorosos. Se quedan en silencio, viéndome tocar los hombros de Armin y hacer que se acerque un paso más a mí. Armin como es tan menudo definitivamente se deja hacer, y esta impactado. Y en mi mente solo hay espirales, pero no me detengo. No ahora.

— Vamos Armin, quiero que se queden, porque incluso puede ser peor… incluso podría, arrancarte la ropa, y besarte los pies. Y llamarte a ti como si fueras mi Dios y al terminar no pueda ni siquiera mirarte de frente y voy a llorar de desesperación, porque sé que después de esto me vas a tener mucho miedo Armin. Porque así de cansado de solo verte estoy. — suelto los hombros de Armin.

Ha pasado la parte de la deliciosa locura a la que he caído y decido dejar que Armin tomé la iniciativa en el siguiente paso. Quiero que Armin diga algo, porque me estoy volviendo demente al ver sus ojos azules sin vida y la boca abierta con sus labios rositas temblando, y también al ver a nuestros amigos sin tener ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Armin baja la mirada torpemente, deja mis ojos y mira sus pies, el fleco le cubre la mitad de la cara.

— Aléjate… — la flecha atraviesa mis manos y mi pecho — aléjate. Porque de ti… yo sí que podría enamorarme.

Berthold y Reiner contienen la respiración como si de pronto todo el oxígeno se hubiese esfumado de la habitación. Sus ojos se abren como platos.

— Si te acercas más, ya no podré dejarte… — como invitación doy un paso más entre él y yo — No. Aléjate, tenemos ataduras, no podemos… aléjate. Aún hay tiempo Jean. Solo aléjate.

— No — Me acerco más y lo entierro en mi cuerpo, lo estrecho en mis brazos —, quiero romper estas ataduras.

— No, es peligroso — suplica Armin con su rostro sobre mi pecho y sus brazos fuertemente a sus costados, evitando abrazarme, pero los míos rodean su cintura —, soy un cobarde. Es peligroso que me enamoré de ti, Jean. Que seamos felices… Jean me voy a perder.

Lo abrazo más fuertemente.

— Piérdete entre mis brazos — suplico. Armin suelta un suspiro cortó cuando acuno su rostro entre mis manos y llevo mis labios a los suyos.

No miro a Reiner ni a Berthold solo lo hago, y cuando mis labios chocan con los suyos y por fin decido perderme, todo desaparece y Armin enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrae a él, sus ojos derraman lágrimas de miedo, Armin está ansioso y está pensando que todo está mal, pero solo quiero hacerle sentir que todo está bien.

Que Armin está incluso a fin con mi signo del zodiaco, quiero hacerlo sentir bien, con mis labios sobre los suyos, solo delicadamente posados. Armin mueve su boca un poco, hace un sonidito de beso, y me dejo abrazar por él, por sus labios perfectos. Lo vuelvo a besar encima de los labios, temblando.

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos, tengo que mirar hacia abajo para poder verle, Armin mira hacia arriba y acaricio sus mejillas. Me siento tonto, muriéndome por sus besos, esperando que sus labios vuelvan contra los míos. No creo poder soportar una noche más sin ellos.

— ¡Nos vamos! — Grita Reiner nervioso y sonrojado, Berthold sale corriendo a su lado, no puedo evitar verlos salir corriendo de la habitación — ¡Suerte!

Para cuando dejo de verlos y asegurarme de hayan cerrado la puerta, miro a Armin, el rubio ya no me mira, ahora mira al piso de nuevo. Este tonto. Suspiro bajito y me decido, lo cargo arriba de mi hombro como un costal y él se deja hacer con un sonidito de frustración al sentirme cargarle.

— Deja de pensar que lo que haces está mal — estoy frustrado —, en el peligro, en todo. Deja de pensar. Solo déjate hacer.

Armin se pone más flojo y me deja cargarlo con más facilidad, así no tan tenso. Lo muevo hasta la cama y lo siento en ella tras bajarlo de mi hombro. Y joder Armin es menudo. Podría cargarlo mil veces sin cansarme, hacer abdominales con él, lagartijas, hacer todo. Hacerle todo. Estoy pensando en eso mientras le saco las botas y como está oscureciendo apago la lámpara de la habitación y dejo a Armin acostado sobre la cama de la habitación.

Me incorporo para besarle de nuevo, no le exijo nada, solo quiero posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Y Armin medio se deja hacer.

Y con eso me basta.

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer tu manía de pensar que en todo este mal**

* * *

N/A: ayayaya, ya se confesaron, No, aun no habrá lemon, pero ojala haya dentro de poco, y con eso me refiero a en un par de capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado, esta corto, pero creo que ya consolidando un poco su relación podremos ver cómo avanzan estos dos.

Tampoco es que de la noche a la mañana ya, ya vayan a ser novios. Ni novios son ehh solo son pues son Jean y Armin y se gustan. Y se adoran y shalala…

Florecila: querida, tú me entiendes perfectamente. Para dejar las cosas claras siempre he pensado que entre jean y marco hay algo, y ese algo no puede ser negado. Existe. Y exige que sea visto, pero si ponemos las cosas en perspectiva, desde la muerte de marco la visión de Jean ha cambiado hacia Armin, es muy obvio. Los celos que sentimos es simplemente la aferracion de los demás a la pareja que se ha extinto (a mi parecer) no odio al pecoso, solo no puedo dejarlo seguir adelante cuando quiero dejarlo atrás. Y en este fic no tendrá un final trágico, solo no me enfocare en el… y si insinuó que habrá aparición de Erwin. Lo sé. Ojala sigas leyendo esto y te guste. Nos leemos.

JupterCreek: Mi pobre Armin y luego sin poder hablar, en fin sí que fue difícil para mí. Además estaba el problema de despertar tras esa noche de besos. Y pues lo arregle de un modo particular, Armin realmente ni siquiera lo vio venir. Marco es encantador en todos los sentidos y todos sabemos lo que siente por Jean, solo que este no se va a enfocar en el ahora. Espero en ese caso, que te guste este capítulo muchísimo y que sigas leyéndolo, no lo abandone solo andaba de parranda. Nos leemos y gracias.

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por todo.


	9. Conocer

**Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer todo de ti**

Groserías sin sentido y palabrería vulgar, sentimientos de odio contra la pluma y el papel que tengo enfrente, bueno más o menos. Es un bolígrafo fino. Pero el profesor no se calla y habla y habla, como si a mí me desagradaran las clases. Pues no, soy un listo. Que va. Solo estoy un poco distraído, y giro la pluma entre los dedos una y otra vez.

No puedo apartar su imagen de mi cabeza.

Después de tan alocado fin de semana es increíble que tenga que volver a las clases como si nada, con un nudo en el estómago y mariposas en las puntas de los dedos, y algo así. ¿Era al revés? Creo que no. Me sentía orinado y pateado, recuperado en medida de todos los golpes que sufrí desde el viernes, por el profesor… los de mi pelea con Jean y los del arma de Jean, y casualmente Jean está dos veces en esa lista. Qué horror. Y yo aquí perdonándole todo y dejándole seguir con su eso.

Con su todo.

Y lo de anoche.

Darius Zackley es el profesor de mi materia favorita, en la que estoy completamente desinteresado esta mañana. En realidad, solo dicta y dicta, está hablando de creación literaria, bueno si yo no presto atención en esta clase ¿Quién lo hará? Que importa, de momento me siento en huelga con el sistema educacional de la Napola. Aunque no creo que vaya a mencionar yo algo al respecto.

Por fin suena la campana.

—Todos vayan al comedor — dice Darius —, nos vemos el viernes, traigan su tarea. Tu no Arlet.

Me quedo de piedra sobre mi propia banca viendo como todos los demás comienzan a salir sin percatarse que me estoy quedando atrás. Mi corazón da un respingo, Connie me ve de reojo y sale del salón. La última vez Connie fue por Jean. Pero no tengo motivos para creer que Darius hará algo similar a lo que hizo el profesor de Geografía económica ¿Verdad?

— ¿Me llamó? — pregunto acercándome al escritorio y depositando mis libros sobre el brazo derecho, Darius cierra la puerta del aula. Con seguro.

—Así es, Armin — habla tranquilamente pero no me siento seguro. — Escuche que pasaste el fin de semana en la casa Kirschstein ¿cierto?

—Sí señor.

¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso Jean o yo dijimos algo o denotamos algún comportamiento extraño anoche cuando llegamos? O solo anoche…

—Ahora Jean está en la oficina del director — me quedo callado. Aguantando la respiración ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Escuche que tuviste una pelea con el profesor Flagon Darlett. ¿Me puedes explicar eso? — Pregunta Darius recargándose sobre el escritorio — me costó mucho trabajo que Flagon me contara lo que sucedió…

—Yo no…

Entonces se va todo al carajo, no solo porque Darius debe saber la versión que le dio el profesor, sino porque no puedo decir nada y terminar bien parado. Esto va a acabar mal, muy mal. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué digo?

—Jean Kirschstein… ¿Golpeó al profesor?

— ¡No es así! — Interfiero rápidamente — Jean no hizo nada…

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunta Darius mirándome fijamente

—Si… — Darius suspira y se soba las sienes. No parece contento en lo absoluto.

—No quería hacer esto, pero me has obligado. Sé que mientes, y sabes que es peor que renegar de tu patria nacional socialista, mentirles a tus superiores aun cuando saben la verdad. Flagon me conto como te rehusaste a ser castigado, y como el joven Kirschstein apareció para amenazarlo… sabes que no podemos meternos con el de la misma forma en que podemos hacerlo contigo, así que no te sorprendas tanto — trago saliva —, pero me has mentido deliberadamente, has maltratado a un profesor y has mentido a otro. Mereces una sanción.

Bajo los ojos, me siento en un mar de emociones indescifrables que amenazan con salir de mis ojos, al menos sé que no se han enterado de lo de anoche. Porque de ser de ese modo, esto sería aún peor. Y Jean estaría aquí, al menos ahora sé que no pueden hacerle nada, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo…

—Deja tus libros en el escritorio — asiento suavemente y dejo los libros sobre el escritorio. — ahora coloca tus manos sobre la madera.

Hago lo que me dice con los ojos rojos y apretados fuertemente. Pongo las manos en el escritorio y me inclino todo lo que puedo cuando siento su mano en mi espalda indicándome que deje mi pecho contra la madera. Estoy respirando con dificultad, pero no quiero llorar.

Darius me baja el pantalón y estoy temblando de miedo. ¿Se podrá estar más asustado? Me deja en ropa interior y lo siento sacarse el cinturón. Me están castigando y me van a disciplinar. Al menos solo es en privado. Al menos ahora todos están en el comedor. Al menos Jean no está aquí…

—Pídele perdón a Dios por haberle mentido a un superior — Darius enrolla su cinturón y me da un golpe. El dolor es indescifrable, me muerdo la mano y gimoteo. No puedo evitarlo, la piel me arde me ha dado con tanta fuerza que apenas es soportable.

— ¡Pídele perdón a Dios! — grita de nuevo cuando me propina otro golpe con el cinturón, me contraigo de dolor y mis ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas de dolor y frustración conjunto con sentimientos de odio. No puedo sino sentir dolor. Darius me golpea de nuevo. La cuenta en voz baja. Cuatro veces antes de tomar impulso y gritarme — ¡Pídelo!

—Perdóname Dios… — murmuro cuando Darius me golpea de nuevo y mis piernas se doblan de dolor, pero patea mis rodillas y me obliga a colocarme de nuevo en esa posición tan vulnerable, aun así, mis piernas tiemblan

— ¡De nuevo! — y me golpea otra vez, me jalo el cabello evitando no gritar. Me muerdo la mano y me limpio el rostro con la manga de mi casaca.

—Perdóname Dios… — no sé porque pido perdón, solo quiero que este dolor termine y que ya no me golpee más. Mi trasero duele y arde como jamás en mi vida y pensar que anoche… sentí las suaves manos de Jean sobre él. Ahora me duele como si el diablo mismo me estuviera tocando

— ¡Grítalo! — y el golpe resuena en toda la habitación seguido de un grito mío, que no suena como mío, que ahogo contra mi brazo.

— ¡Perdóname Dios! — estoy llorando tan fuertemente que el grito sale estrangulado. Y cuando pienso que nada puede resultar peor, el hombre da otro golpe y la puerta del salón se abre.

Estoy llorando contra mis brazos así que no alcanzo a ver quién ha entrado, pero Darius no parece arrepentido y se guarda el cinturón con rapidez. Cuando siento que ha dejado de estar a mi lado me desplomo contra el frio suelo de madera aun llorando.

— ¿Me pude explicar que está haciendo? — pregunta una voz grave e inconfundiblemente familiar. Aun así, no le miro.

—Disciplinando a este muchacho — explica Darius calmado —, él y Kirschstein tuvieron la indecencia de meterse en problemas con un profesor y mintieron al respecto. Jean ahora está…

—Estaba en la oficina del director. Conmigo. Le notifique que habían llegado cartas de su amigo Marco Bodt, de ahora en adelante si va a someter a este alumno o a cualquier otro a un castigo tendrá que hacerlo frente a el consejo y siguiendo el reglamento. Ahora váyase de aquí.

Darius rechista, pero sale del salón hecho una furia, me limpio los mocos y las lágrimas, mis piernas parecen de trapo y es imposible que logre levantarme sin ayuda, además de que tengo los pantalones abajo.

— ¿Armin… estas bien? — La voz se dulcifica considerablemente cuando el hombre se ha inclinado a mi lado y toma mi rostro entre sus manos — ¿Qué paso?

Niego con la cabeza al mirar al comandante Erwin Smith consolándome. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar de nada. Es obvio que ahora todos la traerán contra mí más incluso de la que la traían antes.

— ¿Tuviste un problema con Flagon? ¿Te hizo algo? Tú no eres problemático… dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mi — exige Erwin levantándome en sus brazos, me ayuda a subirme el pantalón y yo sigo moqueando. Debo ser la vista más patéticamente triste de la Napola.

—No puedo… — consigo decir tras un rato cuando ya me encuentro vestido y en pie, sosteniéndome del escritorio apenas —, no puedo decírselo.

— ¿Tuviste un problema con Darius? — Pregunta Erwin preocupado — por favor dímelo. Si tienes un problema tienes que decírmelo, no puedes quedarte callado…

—Flagon — suspiro rápidamente —, intento tocarme, me negué y comenzó a golpearme… Jean logro detenerlo, Darius debió enterarse de lo que Jean hizo y quiso desquitarse conmigo — lo digo entre lloriqueos y mocos.

—Te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar Armin — suspira Erwin tomándome de los hombros —, no puedo hacer que los despidan, pero hablaré con ellos. Armin no te quedes callado, vamos no puedes dejar que los demás te traten así… Jean no estaba aquí para defenderte.

Gracias a dios.

—No quiero causar más problemas… — intento ser objetivo, ahora que mi rostro solo esta rojo. Ya no hay lágrimas ni morreo. No puedo evitar sentirme agradecido — Por favor no diga nada sobre esto, no le diga nada a Jean.

—Él va a enterarse Armin — explica Erwin — el seguramente ya está…

Ya está aquí.

Y la puerta se abre. De nuevo. Erwin me toma en sus brazos doblando mis rodillas preparándome para salir. Es verdad que estoy débil y golpeado, pero que me cargue me hace poner una mueca de dolor. No quiero ir a la enfermería.

— ¡Armin! — Grita Jean cuando Erwin me saca por la puerta en brazos — ¡Armin! Suéltame, Reiner… tengo que ver a Armin…

— ¡Déjalo ya Jean! — Murmura Reiner — ¿No ves que está con el capitán? Él se hará cargo…

—Armin… — murmura Jean, pero Erwin no lo deja acercarse más y retrocede para llevarme a mi habitación e brazos. No miro a Jean, no quiero que me vea, si me ve solo lloraré y lo golpearé, porque de alguna manera me siento culpable pero el también.

Aunque al menos no le paso nada a él.

En este momento el castigo fue por esa pelea, pero si se enteran… si se enteran de que Jean y yo somos, bueno lo que sea. Pues eso será mucho peor. Erwin no podrá interceder por mí, ni Erwin ni nadie más. Nunca jamás. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto sobre eso.

 **.**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminará por conocer todo de ti**

 **.**

Armin está sobre la cama, han pasado dos horas desde que lo vi salir en brazos del comandante y solo pude quedarme afuera de mi propia habitación hasta que el hombre alto y rubio salió de ahí con cara triste y me miro como a un perro pateado. Está claro que no le gustó lo que le pasó a Armin. Yo tarde un par de minutos en entrar.

Armin está bajo las cobijas mirando perdidamente a la ventana y dándome la espalda. Solo veo el pijama blanco salir por sus brazos y el cabello rubio rodeándole toda la cabeza.

—Armin… — susurro suavemente mientras me acerco — perdóname. No estaba ahí para defenderte… yo quería Salir a buscarte, pero llego el correo y me entretuve, iba a ir por ti para que fuéramos al comedor y ya era demasiado tarde. Perdón Armin.

Me arrodillo frente a él. Sus ojitos danzan de la ventana a mi cara, están rojos de tanto llorar.

—Volví a fallarte — tomo su mano entre las mías y la aprieto —, perdóname. No pude defenderte.

—Si se enteran… — musita Armin con voz ronca — nos van a matar.

Ignoro lo que dice y beso su mano mil veces, cada centímetro de piel.

—No eres tan influyente como para evitar que me castiguen a mi… — los ojos de Armin vuelven a leñarse de lágrimas — si se enteran me van a fusilar, y te harán mirar.

Si me detengo mientras beso su muñeca y la aprieto contra mi mejilla. No puedo escucharlo decir esas palabras, esas palabras llenas de verdad. Pero aun así no puedo dejarlo ir. No quiero.

—Seré discreto... — prometo — ya no daré problemas. Te lo juro. Solo quédate…

—No puedo — llora Armin —, no puedo vivir pensando que cualquier movimiento en falso que hagas será el detonante para que descubran… que… que te amo.

Vuelvo a apretar sus manos y saco la otra de las cobijas las enredo entre las mías, me recargo en su pecho. No puede dejarme. Apenas ayer… lo sentía tan cerca, tan real. No quiero que se mueva, no quiero que me mire de nuevo. No voy a poder aguantar. No puedo hablar. Estoy loco… no quiero que se mueva, si se mueve se va a ir… y apenas ayer logré decirle todo.

—No te vayas —suplico —, no te tengo, pero no quiero perderte.

—Jean… no me pidas que me quede — suplica Armin —, no puedo quedarme.

—No te vayas… — vuelvo a pedirle subiendo a la cama a su lado, Armin se recorre para dejarme un espacio prudente — hagamos que funcione Armin.

—No puedo… — llora Armin, pero le acaricio la mejilla — me va a doler muchísimo.

—Te prometo que lo lograremos. — Suspiro — lo de hoy fue solo algo que no debió pasar. Pero seré discreto. Lo lograremos… por favor. Solo, quédate.

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer todo de ti**

— ¿Me mandó llamar? — pregunto al abrir la puerta del despacho del director. Pero el director no está ahí. En su lugar esta Erwin Smith — ¿Comandante?

— ¿Cómo esta Armin? — pregunta mientras cierro la puerta.

—Está durmiendo. — explico secamente inundado de poca tranquilidad al escucharlo tan preocupado por el rubio — ¿Usted me llamo, no es así?

—Armin me contó todo — suelta como si nada —, lo de Flagon y como lo defendiste. Jean estas en la Napola de Múnich para no meterte en problemas, ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Debí dejarlo ahí solo? — pregunto repentinamente furioso con el ceño fruncido.

—Dime la verdad Jean. No voy a juzgarte, pero Armin… y tú lo sabes es un chico bellísimo — me quedo helado. Erwin ha dicho esto como si nada y se ha desplazado de un lado al otro de la dirección, primero pone el seguro de la puerta y después trae dos libros grandes.

— ¿Cierto? — Si, Armin es sinceramente la cosa o persona más hermosa que he visto en mis largos 17 años. Y creo que no vale la pena ocultarle la respuesta a una persona como Erwin Smith, que claramente sabe de sus intenciones…

Él sabe lo que piensa de Armin. Y me hace temblar de rabia. Asiento.

—En ese caso, creo que los dos comprendemos cuáles son tus intenciones con el ¿verdad? — Si hablo de más…. Esto se me saldrá de las manos —, no te preocupes, soy una persona de mente abierta. Dejo a Levi hacer lo que se le da la gana…

No entiendo lo último, pero parece que ha comenzado a hablar consigo mismo. Aun así, no me siento seguro de decirle todo. De decirle nada. ¿Es de fiar? ¿Qué busca?

—No estoy… no sé qué decirle — admito —. no sé.

—Te vi, dos veces, con la de hoy tres… correr en dirección a Armin como si la vida se te fuera — explica Erwin recargándose en el escritorio — y a Armin, lo vi, rechazarte… dos veces. Pero, quien se ha llevado la peor parte de todo esto. Armin.

Me muerdo la lengua, mierda. No podría tener más razón.

—Como sabes ya entiendo la clase relación que tienen ustedes dos — explica tomándome de los hombros —, y Armin es un chico muy valiente. ¿Tú también lo eres? Probémoslo. Si logras pasar esta prueba… te prometo que puedes estar tranquilo.

No sé qué contestar, pero Erwin pone presión sobre mis hombros hasta que mis rodillas fallan y termino hincado frente a él.

—Extiende los brazos — hago caso y me coloco como me lo pide, dejo los brazos extendidos y Erwin coloca dos de los libros más grandes en cada una de mis manos, para que los sostenga, me ve con aprobación. Pero no se detiene ahí y va por otro par de grandes libros.

—No bajes los brazos porque te va peor — suspira sonriendo —, si puedes quedarte con alguien como Armin, puedes hacer esto hasta las cinco de la mañana de mana ¿no?

—Sí, sí puedo — suspiro al sentir el peso en mis brazos.

—Bien. Nos quedaremos aquí.

Erwin toma asiento y yo me quedo de rodillas mirándole, el continúa viendo papeles y yo sigo sufriendo en silencio por el peso. Armin está en el cuarto, pero Erwin tiene razón… si quiero que incluso una persona como él se dé cuenta de todo y no haga nada. Cargar estos libros no será nada. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Necesito que Armin tenga la confianza en decirme que realmente no le importa que yo, le ame… que me pueda amar y que ambos seamos discretos. Y no voy a dejar que nadie jamás vuelva a lastimarle.

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer todo de ti**

* * *

N/A: pensé en ampliar la escena de la noche anterior, pero dejémoslo en que Jean y Armin se besuquearon intensamente la noche anterior y no paso a nada más. Por otra parte, ya había demasiada miel, así que metí cosas interesantes. Las nalgadas de Armin, los celos de Jean y el castigo de Erwin a Jean para que aprenda que jugársela por Armin no va a ser fácil.

Se vienen cosas interesantes.

JupterCreek: jajá no si, lo continuare, de hecho, ahorita que ya terminé otros fic, ya tendré más tiempo para actualizar este querido bebe. Amo a Jean y a su forma de expresarse tan salvaje, aunque en este capítulo no pudimos ver mucho de eso. Así que acompáñame, por fis. Este capítulo no fue como el pasado, lastima por el triste contraste. Pero quería meter un poco de salvajismo. Jeje saludos y nos leemos.

Naruby: ehh lo lamento, pero ya actualizare más seguido lo prometo. Si tengo planeada una buena escena para el lemmon de esos dos, gracias por la excelente sugerencia y me dieron ganas de meter eso en este cap, pero no me salió. Por otra parte, siempre me imagino sus lemmon y siempre me salen raros, jajá, en fin, aunque ya tendrán su lemmon en crestomatía. Oops spoiler. Nos leemos


	10. Querer

**CAPITULO 10: Napola**

 **Y aun así esa persona te querrá como desde el primer día**

— ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? — ¿De verdad lo serán? Puedo luchar contra semejante castigo y dolor, como si la sinceridad de este hombre fuera capaz de abatir la mía propia, y mis murallas y mis sentimientos, y el dolor de la perdida. El dolor de los amigos, de los amantes, de la futura guerra, de la invasión a Polonia. ¿De qué iba la pregunta?

— ¡No! — se me sale gritar con los brazos entumecidos las palmas abiertas sobre mis rodillas, el sudor de la frente resbalando con constancia, el sol alumbrándome en la espalda. Quemándome. Mejor dicho.

¿De verdad estoy a punto de perderlo? Apenas ayer lo besé, apenas antier. Aun ni siquiera lo tengo, y estoy tan a poco de perderlo. Y pensar que tardé tanto, me pongo a recontar mentalmente y me doy cuenta de que han pasado ocho meses, largos en los que conocí a Armin, y de pronto ya podía apostar absolutamente todo. Y acababa de perder la apuesta, que estúpido. ¿Soy imbécil? Tal vez solo soy débil.

—Sabes lo que voy a hacer… — dice el comandante, don rubio y perfecto. Claro, solo soy un mocoso para él. Pero tan determinado. ¿Qué sentido tiene no arriesgarme ahora? De eso se trataba la prueba, ¿no?

—No, no quiero — aprieto los puños. No puedo hacer nada más que gritar y suplicar, contradecir y hacer lo que sea para que este sujeto no me lo quite. — No lo haga.

—Me lo llevaré. El no merece estar aquí en donde lo tratan mal — explica tranquilamente — La guerra está por explotar. Sabes, muy pronto va a haber miles de hombres en el ejército y ten por seguro que vas a estar en esas filas, Jean. Eres el hijo del teniente. ¿Realmente crees que Armin es adecuado para hacer eso?

Me siento estúpido, hincado como un maldito perro. Pero aun así sus palabras logran lavarse en mis pensamientos, recuerdo los entrenamientos, todos y cada uno… todas las veces que vi a Armin dar su mejor esfuerzo para no ser dejado atrás, yo solo quería correr a su lado, ayudarle. Pero siempre lo pensé, su cuerpo no está hecho para esto. Pero Dios, esas son las malditas decisiones de Armin.

—No creo que Armin esté preparado para la guerra — admito —, pero es determinado, es listo, si él quiere quedarse aquí, lo hará. No es un cobarde

—Jean — el comandante se recarga en mi hombro —, deja que me lo lleve. Deja que trabaje en el cuartel, hay trabajos más adecuados para el allá. Si él se quiere ir, se ira. Bien dejarle esa decisión a Armin es algo muy leal de tu parte, pero será mejor que lo aceptes cuanto antes. ¿No lo crees? ¿Dónde crees que el servirá mejor? ¿Disparando o ayudando a las estrategias? ¿Lo quieres muerto?

—No me compre — me levanto del piso. He recuperado mis fuerzas, o la adrenalina logra que saque fuerza de mis reservas, las del estómago. No he comido nada en horas. No sé dónde está Armin, no sé si este en clases. A quien le importa — Deje de pensar en lo que es mejor para Armin. Deje que Armin haga lo que quiera.

—Armin se ira — asiente con aparente calma —. Tú lo sabes.

—Probablemente — admito —, pero dejemos que él lo decida.

Erwin frunce el ceño con desconfianza, parece que se la ha cruzado una idea por la mente, como si la analizara y decidiera internamente, pero se aleja de sus pensamientos y su ceño se relaja, ha llegado a una conclusión que parece apresurada, aun así, me muerdo las mejillas y mi mandíbula esta tan apretada que me duele. Me lleva la fregada. Este maldito. No puedo dejarle hacer lo que quiera, necesito poner resistencia. No soy solo un esclavo, aunque no sepa vivir sin Armin. ¿Desde cuándo empecé a pensar así?

—De acuerdo — dice Erwin —, puedes irte.

No me hago esperar, no quiero esperar. Tomo mis cosas, con una sola mano, me despido formalmente y salgo de la oficina del director, sabes al diablo las malditas clases. Al diablo con eso. Necesito encontrar a Armin, necesito verlo. Solo verlo. O quizá, si se da… besarle. No he vuelto a besarle desde el domingo y lo encuentro irresistible, actualmente siento que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de él. ¿Dónde estás mi blondo amigo?

—Jean… — es su voz, sin duda. Me parece extraño que haya pasado a su lado tan absorto que ha tenido que llamarme para que me detenga, en mi carrera al dormitorio — ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Entonces me giro, para verle. Confundido, alterado. Descansado, tiene la mente fresca. El uniforme perfecto, el cabello rubio atado perfecto. Todo perfecto. ¿Acaso es un ángel? Que ojos tan azules, que labios tan rosas, que piel tan blanca. Maldito modelo de lo increíble.

— ¿Acaso puedes tener más soltura para hablar? ¿No dejas que nadie muera? — no puedo evitar ser cortante, mierda, seguro que se da cuenta. Me recargo en la pared y resbalo hasta el piso, inevitable me cubro el rostro —, Marco ha vuelto a Múnich.

— ¿Ah sí? — Armin parece seguir mi impulso y se sienta a mi lado sobre el piso en el pasillo — ¿Cómo así?

—Esta de refugiado — admito encogiéndome de hombros —. Marco no olvida el dolor de nadie. Pregunto por ti. He querido decirle que vaya a mi casa… pero no se le va a permitir la estadía ahí, y si te soy sincero… no sé qué hacer.

Entonces ocurre, ese pequeño quiebre del que me había podido ocultar desde ayer por la tarde. Desde todo el día, se rompe, ese pequeño tallo de flor, esa pureza, los errores que me rodean, la alegría y los colores. Todo se rompe. Y la ira que creí poder esconder. Los besos de Armin. Me rompo, todo se rompe. Se va al diablo y comienzo a llorar contra mis rodillas y en silencio. ¿Qué más digo? Estoy seguro de que el entiende. ¿Qué carajos le digo?

— ¿Quieres huir? — Murmura Armin — No te preocupes. Yo haré lo mismo. Hagámoslo.

—No puedo — admito —, eso no ayudará a nadie. Ni a ti. Armin… te van a llevar y yo sé que te vas a ir. ¿No es así? Dime que no te iras y al diablo, lucho por Marco, le construyo una maldita casa. No tengo más motivos. Al diablo todo lo demás, al diablo la estúpida guerra y los nazis. Me largo contigo. Nos vamos. Pero dime que no te vas.

Armin se queda callado, le falta el aliento, pero logra pasar el brazo por encima de mis hombros, le escucho decir mi nombre, en un susurro, aunque no lo estoy viendo. Sé que está murmurando mi nombre, o está pensando en algo sumamente listo para decir. Algo digno de Armin el que siempre tiene las mejores palabras. Obviamente. Quien más. ¿Qué es lo que va a decirme?

—Necesito darte tantas cosas — esas son sus palabras, inexactas y sobre interpretables. Pero si entiendo, o entiendo algo —. Estemos donde estemos, si tu estas mal. Yo te ayudo. Si estas solo, yo te escucho.

Levanto la cara de las rodillas por fin le veo a los ojos, tampoco me está mirando, está viendo a la nada. Despidiéndose. Diciéndome que, si se va, porque no quiere sufrir más, porque ese fue su objetivo principal cuando llego aquí ¿no? El me lo dijo, él no está aquí porque quiere ser soldado, sino porque quiere aprender y de este modo poder enseñar o hacer algo útil. Los inútiles nos quedamos aquí. Soy tan egoísta que no quiero que se vaya. No puede ser, lo estoy perdiendo. Voy a perder a Armin y voy a perder a Marco porque no puedo protegerlos. Porque no pude hacerlo. Porque llegó alguien mejor y listo, y porque tuve la mala fortuna de haberme enamorado de él, aunque eso suponía que rompería todo por lo que Armin lucho.

Armin no se enamoró de mí lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo eso.

Pero ¿Qué más da? ¿Puedo besarlo una vez más? ¿Puedo ahora aceptar su propuesta de huir? ¿Ya no puedo?

—Entonces supongo que me puedo ir al carajo — me intento levantar, fallidamente. Armin también se levanta y me ve mientras me tambaleo torpemente con la cara empapada de lágrimas y con el coraje y el dolor de la perdida y el rechazo —. Soy un tonto.

—Jean — dice Armin tomándome de la muñeca —. No lo eres, yo enserio… te quiero.

Y encima lo murmura. ¿Qué le cuesta decírmelo más? ¿Qué le cuesta? ¿Qué le cuesta no decirme adiós? Porque se quiere ir, porque yo me quedo aquí con el corazón en la mano, escuchando sus excusas y las mías, cosas que ni entiendo. ¿Por qué de pronto siento que estoy perdiendo todo?

—Ayúdame, Armin — suplico suavemente —, ayúdame a que no maten a Marco.

Armin baja la mirada, lo considera, aún me tiene tomado de la camisa, por lo que no me cuesta hacerme de sus manos y sujetarlo a mi antojo, subyugarlo a mi parecer. Me quedo cerca de su frente, arrojando suspiros contra sus sienes, quiero que se quede. Solo necesito una señal, y yo tomo la delantera.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Suspira tiernamente sujetándome de las manos — intentaré no perder la cabeza por una semana más. Enserio me interesas.

Entones me lo ha permitido, no escucho más y me arrojo a abrazarlo. Si son unas semanas, puedo intentarlo, puedo sacar a Marco y lograr mantener a Armin a mi lado. Sin su adiós. Y gano esa apuesta estúpida con el comandante, que me lo arranque. Si quiere. Pero que sea cuando Armin me quiera tanto que apenas y pueda soportar que lo nuestro llegue a su fin.

—Vamos a la habitación.

Armin asiente, no tengo malas intenciones, pero lo jalo con fuerza, hacer todo lo posible para llegar temprano al cuarto, a quien le interesan las malditas clases, hay cosas más importantes sucediendo a mí alrededor. Necesito hablar con Armin. Hacerlo mío. Si se puede. Aunque no se pueda.

Diviso la puerta entre las lejanías del tercer pasillo al que Armin y yo entramos, el suspira aliviado, la abro y lo dejo entrar. Que caballeroso. ¿Sera que llegó el momento de cambiar? Bueno al menos ya salir a buscar a Armin y a decirle que estoy jodidamente roto. Que no quiero perderlo ni que me deje, y que voy a perder todo. Y que soy estúpido. Creo que definitivamente las cosas en mi mente estúpida, comienzan a cambiar. ¿No?

—Solo necesito que lleves a Marco a tu casa — le digo. Armin abre los ojos como platos — ¿Crees poder dejarlo ahí un par de días? Su madre de Marco está con unas tías suyas, se fueron a Francia. Están seguras, él se quedó por sus estudios. Solo llévalo allá, dame tiempo de preparar todo en mi casa, junto con mi madre. Después lo llevare allá. No pasa nada.

Armin se queda quieto, la sangre corre por sus venas ¿Cómo es que me doy cuenta de estas estúpidas pequeñeces que lo hacen inútil y adorable? Que no puedo creer que Armin, el mismo es el mismo que se paró en mi puerta hace ocho meses, y me dijo que se llamaba Armin Arlet. Es el mismo. Pero ahora…

—Está bien — dice —, hablare con mi abuelo, lo llevaremos a mi casa este fin de semana. Dile que aguante.

Si, definitivamente soy un fracaso, un fracaso de amigo, un manojo de sentimientos. Un dolor en las pelotas, pero gracias a dios tengo a Armin ¿Y aun así quieren quitármelo? Mejor primero que me maten, porque existe Armin en el mundo es por lo que yo puedo ser yo. Aunque a ratos me acobarde, y eso me lleve al fracaso. Y si me acobardo definitivamente me van a arrebatar a Armin. Pero tengo que remendar esta situación…

Darle demasiado a Armin.

—Oye. Gracias. Armin — por fin respiro en paz y pongo las manos en sus hombros —, casi me muero de dignidad, pero te tengo a ti.

—Jean, me voy a ir. — Bufa — solo no te pierdas en el alcohol.

—No hasta que me dejes — intento sonar práctico, pero realmente sus palabras me afectan profundamente, significa que Armin no ha cambiado de opinión sobre irse. Pero, aun tengo tiempo, de salir de esta racha de fracasos. Aún tengo tiempo. — No me cambies. No por un futuro incierto, que te ofrece un tal y por cual. ¿Verdad? Nuestra historia, aun no empieza. Pero si ya quieres apuntarme directo al corazón, te juro… que después de ti ya no existe ni una mujer. Todo lo que tenga, te lo daré. Te lo juro. No te pierdas de eso, solo porque tú no soportaste lo que yo tendré que soportar.

Armin frunce el ceño, no sé si le he molestado. Pero he dado en el clavo, mejor ser claro. Mejor de una vez decirle que ya sé que Erwin quiere llevarlo como estratega a su cuartel, dejándome a mí en la Napola. Matándome. Pero realmente si Armin se va, quiere que se mueva porque es su futuro, que vuelva cuando pueda. Pero que no me cambie.

Armin sonríe y se cubre la boca

—Serás bárbaro — se sonroja, yo por Armin sonrojado, lo que sea — ¿No te das cuenta cuanto me duele? Está bien, ya te digo que me quedo. Me quedo hasta que ya no tenga nada más que hacer aquí. El día en que ya no me sientas y que no te duela mi ausencia.

También sonrió. No puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, gracias por ayudarme.

Armin se da media vuelta y se sienta sobre la cama, se quita la casaca y me mira fijamente cuando lo hace, y también cuando se desabrocha la camisa, mi cerebro, mi cuerpo y mi alma se desconectan y lo dejo ponerse cómodo.

—Ven, aún faltan 3 días para el sábado. Avísale a Marco, le mandaré una carta a mi abuelo — palmea la cama a su lado, para que me siente.

—Armin, ¿Eso significa que este fin de semana puedo quedarme en tu casa? — me siento donde me indica y acaricio su mejilla con mi mano. Atrayéndolo — ¿No?

—Eso significa que los dos veremos por Marco hasta que tu casa este estable. Así que date prisa.

* * *

N/A: Que capitulo tan mas extraño, no sé qué decir de el solo que hay muchos fellings y que Marco necesita ayuda de los tontos enamorados, pero como el siguiente capítulo será el fin de semana en casa de Armin, muajajaja ¿Acaso lo que veo es lemmon? Bueno no sé qué más decir, nos vemos en una semana

Naruby: Bueno, Erwin pondrá una prueba muy difícil para este par. Y si ya me has dicho lo de Crestomatía, rompes mi corazón, pero bueno. De todas formas en este y el confesionario te sigo viendo, y se te recibe con cariño y amor. Ojala te guste el capítulo, nos leemos. Saludos.

JupterCreek: Holis! Erwin es un loquillo, yo no lo shippeo con Armin, tanto pero bueno veamos quien gana. Jean ahorita debe odiarlo con su alma… muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero te guste este capítulo, aunque este tan raro, pero ya estará más encaminado a la relación de Armin y Jean. Ya el proxi cap. Lo espero con ansias. Fuertes revelaciones. Saludos, nos leemos.

PD: Creo que se asume que Jean fallo la prueba.


	11. Igual

**Notas |** Hmmm, ¡hola! Si alguien aun lee esta historia, bueno me concentrare en darle un final decente. Siempre que dejan de haber reviews pierdo el interés en actualizar, pero amo el Jearmin y no voy a abandonar este proyecto. Obviamente. Antes que nada, quiero avisar que creo que solo quedan 3 o cuatro capítulos y por accidente en el confesionario revele mucha información sobre la trama que tendría Napola.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Napola**

 **Y lo peor de todo, es que tú no lo querrás igual**

Mandé tres cartas a mi abuelo, de las cuales él no me contesto ninguna. No hubo ni siquiera un pequeño mensaje que dijera que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que planeaba hacer. Ni una nota. Por consiguiente, tome cartas en el asunto y continúe con mi vida. No le dije a Jean que no había obtenido una respuesta, solo le dije que preparara todo en su casa para lo más pronto posible y que tendríamos a Marco con mi abuelo el tiempo necesario.

El acepto la propuesta y junto con su madre prepararon todo para poder refugiar a Marco en su propia casa, lo más pronto posible. Después de eso Jean habló con Marco, le explicó el plan que teníamos y el acepto. Muy agradecido, después de todo.

Así que los siguientes tres días hasta el fin de semana se me pasaron excepcionalmente rápidos. Con algunas inconvenientes miradas furtivas, que no me molestaban tanto como deberían, después de que casi toda la Napola se enterara de mi incidente con los profesores y el comandante tomara riendas en el asunto. Eran cosas que no pude evitar, así que dejé de sentir pena por mí mismo y me concentré en quedarme con Jean…

Hasta que me tuviera que ir.

Justo en esos días el comandante volvió a hablar conmigo. A escondidas de Jean. Fue una plática mucho más seria que la de la vez anterior, cuando se concentró en consolarme, esta vez fue bastante más claro y yo también le di una respuesta mucho más clara, más organizada y más fuerte. No podía irme con él.

—Le prometí que me quedaría — le contesté al comandante. El viernes por la mañana frente a el escritorio del director, que quien sabe dónde estaba —. Y quiero cumplir esa promesa.

—Armin —seguramente estaría más tranquilo si supiera que su voz es así de seria todo el tiempo, lamentablemente no lo era y eso me ponía más nervioso —, Jean te necesita más de lo que tú a él.

—Es muy probable que eso sea cierto — coincido con él, pero no significa nada. —. Aun así, tengo que quedarme…

—¿Por cuánto más, Armin? — Me pregunta seriamente — ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a soportar este trato? Lo que yo te ofrezco es lo que querías, un puesto en el cuartel general… donde perteneces, haciendo lo mejor que puedes. No aquí, donde te mandaran a la línea divisoria en cuanto la guerra estalle.

—¿Por cuánto más? No lo sé, no tengo idea… no sé por cuanto más poder quedarme. Pero no estoy declinando la oferta — Erwin alza una ceja —, solo quiero esperar. No puedo simplemente empacar e irme.

—No, si puedes. Te estoy dando esa opción — me muerdo las uñas, tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero mi intuición me dice que no es el momento —, a ti, a nadie más.

—Lo lamento comandante — El comandante parece no entender mis palabras, como si fuera de otra galaxia. Pero realmente es lo que intento comunicarle, que no va a pasar… no este mes, no este día. No me puedo ir. Se lo prometí a Jean. —. Permítame decirle… que vuelva a buscarme, después. ¿De acuerdo?

El comandante baja la mirada, se soba las sienes, suspira. Parece una rutina de la frustración y la irritación, no sé si precisamente por mí. Pero estoy seguro de que, si es por Jean, y eso me pone de nervios. Cuando uno se dirige a un superior, siempre tiene esa clase de miedo sin sentido, algo que no se puede apagar, a menos que seas un vivaracho.

Como Jean.

No como yo.

—Entonces, volveré a buscarte — contesta finalmente, tras un segundo de meditación, pareciese que quiere agregar algo, unas palabras más o incluso una despedida, pero se queda callado. Y si yo pudiera complementar esa frase, habría dicho 'Pero, no esperes que te ruegue'.

Entiendo el concepto. Asiento deliberadamente y me despido de él con una reverencia extraña, es que estoy seguro de que voy a volver a verlo. De cualquier forma, él va a volver a mí y yo podré aceptar aquella oferta que me dijo hace poco tiempo. Y para ese momento ya habré tenido tiempo de arreglar mi situación con Jean.

Dependiendo de lo que quiera hacer.

Simplemente me retiro de la oficina con la impresión de haber retado a un duelo a muerte a dos personas y suspirando. Sé que ahora simplemente debo esperar a que el día termine, las clases se acaben y Jean y yo vamos a comenzar con nuestro gran plan de llevar a Marco a mi casa…

Aunque no habrá chofer esta vez, ni nadie que nos lleve y dudo que pueda haber una presentación más informal, pero mi abuelo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar mis cartas ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Llegué hasta la habitación con una ligera molestia y unas ganas tremendas de quitarme el uniforme, ponerme ropa de domingo e irme a la casa, así que eso hice, principalmente empaqué una maleta con ropa sencilla, no la ropa que me llevé a casa de Jean si no sencillas mudas con suéteres de lana y calcetines mullidos. Guardé mis uniformes en la maleta y me senté sobre el colchón. Esperando a Jean, esperando que terminara su última clase para que nos pudiéramos ir.

En un camión que llegaba cerca del centro de Múnich y así poder transportarnos caminando por entre las calles hasta la parte más alejada, casi por el bosque del norte y luego caminar un poco más hasta llegar a la granja de mi familia.

Jean abrió la puerta con una emoción extraña que últimamente lo acompañaba a todos lados, una cara alargada de felicidad y algo de extrañeza al verme tan deprimido sobre el colchón. Y lo peor es que no me daban ganas de explicarle lo que realmente me pasaba.

—¡Hey! — Saluda Jean — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas feliz… por volver a tu casa?

Claro que no.

—No lo sé — admito —, solo quiero irme ya.

—Hablaste con el comandante ¿verdad? — se quita la corbata y la casaca, extrañamente el aura de felicidad que lo rodeaba ha cambiado súbitamente y mientras se quita la ropa solo cierro los ojos y espero a que termino la maleta.

—Algo así — le contesto a secas con el rostro contra las rodillas.

—¿Está todo bien? — pregunte Jean nuevamente, cambiándose la ropa. Poniéndose cómodo — No pareces muy animado.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté animado si vamos a meter a Marco en mi casa a escondidas del gobierno? ¿Acaso quieres que haga una fiesta? ¿O que me regocije porque la guerra va a explotar en semanas o meses y lo único en lo que pienso es en lo buen soldado que eres?

Jean baja la mirada, por un segundo me hace creer que me he pasado de la raya y que no debí de ir tantas estupideces. Pero luego sonríe y cierra su maleta.

—No soy tan buen soldado — suelta de pronto—, debes estar preocupado por mí, en ese caso ¿Verdad?

—Para nada — me molesto y bajo los pies de la cama —, además, si ya estás listo vámonos rápido.

—Estas preocupado por mí. Pero no debes de hacerlo, en realidad estaré bien, aunque la guerra explote… — Jean pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me sonríe abiertamente, sujetando la maleta de piel café contra su espalda —. Además, vamos a pasar el fin de semana los tres juntos. No deberías estar feliz.

Ruedo los ojos, Jean y su palabrería inútil, siempre me pone los pelos de punta. Como si con sus palabras quisiera meterme en una trampa. Pero de alguna manera, siempre parece tener la razón. Mi mal humor, tiene que ver con la decisión que tendré que tomar cuando la guerra explote y tenga que irme… dejar a Jean, justo como acordamos.

Así que si esta va a ser el último fin de semana que pasaremos juntos antes de que Jean y yo nos separamos porque he decidido dejar la Napola, no puedo estar de mal humor. Intento sonreír, Jean baja el brazo y me abre la puerta.

Así que, aquí vamos.

 **Y lo peor de todo, es que tú no lo querrás igual**

Ver la granja en donde crecí, me produce extraños sentimientos ocultos que muy fácilmente había logrado ocultar durante todo este tiempo. El camino cercado y el pasto tan alto me producen escalofríos, y me quedo mirando la casa de madera blanca y ventanales. Jean a mi lado se detiene jadeante, solo porque lo he hecho correr un poco. Marco llega segundos después con el corazón en un puño.

Pero no me detengo, tan pronto como diviso la casa vuelvo a caminar por el sendero de robles que rodean el camino. Ya ansioso por llegar a la puerta, por oler la madera, sentir los sillones, la cocina… los trastos. Mi pequeña biblioteca. Mi habitación. Quiero verlo todo, de nuevo. No quiero permanecer más tiempo lejos de casa.

—¡Abuelo! — Grito al llegar a la puerta, girar del pomo y darme cuenta de que está cerrada — ¡¿Abuelo?!

Toco con los nudillos la puerta, pero nadie abre, Marco y Jean aun no terminan de correr, siempre pensé que en una carrera yo definitivamente le ganaría, pero creo que esta tan sorprendido por verme correr que se pone tieso, y no conozco la condición física de Marco.

Retrocedo unos pasos mirando el pórtico, veo el tapete de la entrada un poco movido, así que solo por curiosidad me inclino y noto que hay una llave de repuesto metida ahí, algo que definitivamente no tenía idea. No podía jamás imaginar que mi abuelo tuviera una lleva ahí, y el tapete esta movido… tal vez fue colocada recientemente.

Si mi abuelo sabía que llegaba hoy, probablemente el… tuvo que salir y dejo la llave aquí. Tomo la condenada y abro la puerta con las manos temblorosas de emoción y ansiedad, la puerta se abre rápidamente como si esperara mi llegada, pero también noto un poco de polvo sobre el marco de la puerta, todo en mi cuerpo me indica peligro.

—¿Armin? — Pregunta Jean dejando sus maletas en la banca del pórtico, Jean ha cargado amablemente mi maleta — ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no entras?

—Ah — me doy cuenta de que solo tengo media pierna adentro —, sí, ya voy.

Y termino de entrar a la casa, todo está vacío, los muebles los han cubierto con sábanas blancas, y hay un poco de polvo. Pero no me sorprende, porque mi abuelo es una persona que se mantiene encerrado en el estudio y no se preocupa por la limpieza. Doy un paso más y tropiezo con algo en el piso, mis pies lo tocan suavemente.

—Mis cartas… — me inclino y tomo los sobres.

—¿Estas bien Armin? — pregunta Marco entrando con su maleta sobre el pecho.

—Son mis cartas — digo en murmullos —, las envié hace una semana, mi abuelo debió haberlas leído…

—¿Tu abuelo no sabe que vamos a estar aquí? — y ahí está Jean, con su tono de reproche y sorpresa, como si acabara de cometer un crimen increíble. Pero antes de que me regañe contesto, y ya estoy un poco molesto

—¡No es mi culpa! — Le grito — mi abuelo tiene osteoporosis, no sería raro que decidiera no contestar… le duelen las manos, no sé porque no están leídas. Si el realmente no las leyó, él no debe de estar aquí desde hace una semana. O quizá más…

—¿Armin a donde pudo ir? — Pregunta Jean cerrando la puerta y ha bajado dos octavas la voz— ¿Te dejó algún mensaje?

Me quedo quieto mirando a Jean, Marco a su vez le mira. Mentalmente intento pensar en algún mensaje, pero no recuerdo nada y un impulso me dice que vaya a la cocina.

—Mi abuelo, siempre deje notas para mí sobre la barra — camino por la casa hasta la puerta de madera de la cocina, la empujo y chilla, ahí está la barra y encima hay una carta — Me ha dejado una nota…

Me acerco a la barra y tomo la carta. Está un poco polvosa, tiene fecha del lunes de la semana pasada, no entiendo porque no me la envió al colegio. No entiendo. La abro con fuerza. Y la caligrafía impecable de mi abuelo está ahí.

'Armin:

No te envió esta carta porque no quería preocuparte, sé que pasaras el fin de semana en casa de tu amigo. Y ni siquiera creo que vayas a ver esta nota hasta que tengas que volver a casa, bueno, quiero decirte que, como el historiador más importante de Múnich, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Berlín, no cualquier trabajo. Estaré con el ejército…

Como ya sabes la guerra empezará pronto, y los historiadores y el gobierno han decidido proteger los tesoros nacionales de los museos, así que estoy en Berlín, guardando todo y archivándolo. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien y cuando esté más al tanto de la situación te mandare cartas.

Te quiero'

Las manos me tiemblan.

—¿Armin? — Pregunta Jean con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la cocina — ¿Estás bien, que dice la carta?

—Mi abuelo está trabajando con el ejército en Berlín — suspiro.

Jean suelta el aire y me abraza.

—Tranquilo… — quiero soltarme, pero intensifica su agarre — Mira tu abuelo está trabajando, él es ario… no hay nada que temer, estoy seguro de que el ejército lo protegerá. No hay nada de preocuparse.

—Es solo que… él ya es muy mayor — aferro mis manos a la casaca de Jean — no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Jean palmea mi cabeza con intensidad, es como si de pronto fuera un cachorro que tiembla y su calor me reconfortara de alguna manera, está atento de que deje de temblar y suspira contra mi oreja, como si intentara que eso me tranquilizara. Como mi propia bolsa de respiración. Finalmente, las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos y me quedo con un suspiro atravesado en el pecho, eso pasa cuando no puedes llorar y logras tranquilizarte antes de que el dolor continúe.

—¿Ya estas mejor? — asiento suavemente contra su pecho, Jean me suelta por fin. — No crees que vuelva pronto ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro — me limpio los ojos —, podría llegar en cualquier momento…

Jean parece pensar todo muy bien, se pone la mano en el mentón. Da media vuelta y sale de la cocina, le sigo pensativamente. Cuando llegamos a la sala, Marco ha quitado las cortinas de los muebles y las ha doblado y colocado sobre un de los sillones.

—Gracias Marco… no debiste tomarte la molestia — me siento a lado del chico pecoso, que sonríe con timidez.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer — Marco mira el reloj en su muñeca. —. Es un poco tarde, ¿Deberíamos comer algo?

Me levanto de nuevo, si mi abuelo no está aquí es probable que no haya mucha comida, tengo que arreglar eso. Me pregunto a quién habrá dejado mi abuelo encargado la granja. Dentro de la alacena hay mucha verdura, eso me saca de aprietos, también hay pan, en realidad mi abuelo ha dejado comida. Respiro aliviado.

—Seguramente el vecino estará alimentando a las gallinas — susurro para mí mismo — Tengo que asegurarme de verlo mañana, que sepa que estoy aquí… ¡hay comida! Podemos comer huevo…

Jean se recarga en la puerta, Marco esta justo detrás de él.

—Te ayudaré— dice Marco.

—¿Puedo dejarte esto a ti? — le pregunto a Marco —, no es que no sepa cocinar es solo que… debo preparar el lugar donde dormirás

—Oh — dice Marco enroscándose las mangas del saco —, sobre eso, puedo dormir en el sótano, cualquier lado está bien. Uno donde no sea muy obvia mi presencia.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo darte una habitación…

—No quisiera que tu abuelo llegara y me viera ahí como si nada — el chico sonríe, pero me siento mal. No puedo creer por los momentos difíciles por los que está pasando.

—Está bien — me doy media vuelta. —, Jean ayúdame…

Jean asiente. Ya tengo planeado todo, si Marco quiere dormir en el sótano, dormirá ahí, pero haré que su estadía sea lo más placentera posible, bajaré un colchón, un camastro, muchas cobijas mullidas y almohadas, preparare todo para que sea perfecto. Y también tengo que limpiar todo, voy a barrer y sacudir todo. Y pondré lámparas y focos nuevos, será como una preciosa habitación subterránea.

—Armin — susurra Jean cuando estamos bajando cobijas —. Gracias, por ayudarme.

—Estoy ayudando a Marco — le contesto con media sonrisa —, no a ti

Jean hace una mueca.

—Aun así, gracias.

Me doy la vuelta y hago un movimiento con la mano.

 **Y lo peor de todo, es que tú no lo querrás igual**

—¿Qué te parece? — le pregunto a Marco, tímidamente. No es porque no crea que el cuarto quedó genial, pero aun así... me gustaría que mi invitado estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

—Es fantástico, Armin — die el chico sentándose sobre la improvisada cama —, en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo. No sé qué haría sin ustedes, chicos.

Jean palmea la cabeza de su amigo y le sonríe. Sé que Marco solo va a quedarse aquí por una semana, mientras que la madre de Jean logra convencer a su padre de dejar quedar a Marco por allá, es algo delicado. Pero creo que la mujer lo conseguirá y si las cosas siguen tal y como él las planea, quizá Marco solo este aquí una semana… o menos. La desventaja es que después de este fin de semana, tendremos que volver a la escuela y Marco se quedara solo en la granja. Tenemos que apresurar este proceso lo más rápido posible.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Marco — le sonríe el otro, lascivamente y sale del sótano caminando por las escaleras de madera, igual me despido y salgo atrás del alto caminando más tranquilamente. Por fin el día tan agitado se ha terminado.

—También deberíamos dormir — murmura Jean recargado en las escaleras.

—Te mostraré tu habitación — contesto, subiendo nuevamente por las escaleras. Me quito el suéter, pues me paree innecesario, hace un poco de calor y me encantaría ponerme mi pijama de una vez.

En el piso superior hay cuatro habitaciones, una de huéspedes, un estudio, la habitación de mi abuelo y la mía, un baño y no hay nada más, así que no es muy grande, pero aun con ese tamaño logra llenarse mucho de polvo, debe ser por la enorme cantidad de madera. Y el hecho de que los animales estén justo atrás de la casa. Solo conejos y gallinas, algunas cabras. Nada ostentoso. Realmente solo para nuestro consumo propio.

—Esta es mi habitación — le digo a Jean —. Por si necesitas algo.

—¿Dormiré en otro lado? — pregunta confundido. Le miro extrañado — Pensé que tenías dos camas.

—No realmente, mi habitación es…

Abro la puerta para dejarle ver el interior, es tal y como siempre, con estantes de libros y más libros, con un escritorio lleno de papeles y una repisa de juguetes infantiles que mis padres me dieron antes de morir. Una cama. Y cobijas de color verde. No es como la de Jean, toda lujosa y llena de cosas que sus padres le dieron.

—Te gusta leer, más de lo que me imaginé — Jean entra. Analiza los libros. —. Nunca he leído uno de estos…

—Al menos eres honesto — sonrió cerrando la puerta y sentándome en la cama, viéndolo mirar todo a su paso. Chismosear de arriba abajo y mover cosas, como no tengo nada que esconder no me molesta. Me saco los botines.

—¿Quién es él? — Pregunta Jean extendiendo una foto a blanco y negro — ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

—Es Eren — carraspeo —, vivía a unas calles, es mi mejor amigo.

Jean se queda callado. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca hasta el suelo y la mano temblorosa, mira a la foto de nuevo. En ella Eren está sentado a mi lado en el pórtico de la casa, sonriendo. Los dos tenemos cinco años. Por supuesto que yo traigo un libro en las manos, nos vemos muy infantiles.

—No tenía idea de que tuvieras un mejor amigo — murmura dejando la foto donde estaba —, debes presentármelo.

—Estoy seguro de que no se llevarían bien. Los dos tienen el mismo carácter, apestoso.

Jean se ríe a medias.

—Aun así, debería conocerlo — murmura Jean —, ya sabes, para saber un poco más de ti y todo eso… porque, aunque te conozco, quisiera hacerlo más. ¿El dónde está ahora?

—Él quería entrar a la Napola — suelto de pronto —, pero no pudo. En realidad, te sorprenderías bastante si te digo… él está viviendo con el capitán Levi ahora.

Jean se queda callado, tras meditarlo un segundo murmura un ligero 'Oh' que me da pie a creer que he dicho de más, pero de igual forma creo que puedo confiar mi vida en Jean lo suficiente como para no arrepentirme de nada de lo que le digo. Además, no es como si el pudiere hacer algo al respecto ¿Verdad? Eren vive con Levi y no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto.

Jean se desliza de los estantes a la cama. Ya me he sacado los calcetines y comenzaba desabrochar mi camisa, para quedar con una camiseta de algodón y mis pantalones, esperar a que Jean se cansara y decidiera salir de la habitación, para dormir en la suya propia. Pero en vez de eso, me mira… quitándome el cinturón. Me dan ganas de preguntarle si necesita algo más. Pero solo se queda quieto.

—¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?

Doy un respingo, tiene días que no dormimos juntos. Y desde aquella vez no nos hemos besado, pero ahora que lo pienso… los dos estamos aquí, juntos. Él ha venido a dormir a mi casa, tal y como quería hacer desde hace semanas. Desde que fui a su casa, cuando sugirió que vendría a mi casa, y extrañamente mi abuelo no estaba aquí para siquiera fingir las apariencias. Y Marco estaba en el sótano. Jean podría dormir perfectamente conmigo.

¿Por qué voy a prohibírselo?

—Si…

Jean no espera más y se acerca a la cama, acostándose sobre el colchón, pues apenas cabe en él, se quita la ropa, las botas los calcetines, el chaleco… también su cinturón y también la camisa. Se saca la camisa lentamente, se desabrocha los botones de las mangas. Me mira mientras lo hace. Y queda desnudo. Por fin le veo desnudo desde hace días.

Jean alcanza mi hombro y desliza mi camiseta hacia abajo, también me deja al descubierto. Por alguna razón es extraño vernos desnudos de este modo, ahora mismo, realmente no se siente como todas las veces que hemos quedado los dos juntos y sin ropa, se siente distinto.

Su mirada concentrada, su boca temblorosa, que se acerca a mi hombro. A mi cuello. Y posa sus labios con mucha suavidad, me produce escalofríos.

—Acuéstate conmigo.

Me pongo rojo, mis ojos se cierran por inercia. Jean me toma, me deja en el colchón, me saca la camisa de algodón y todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Mientras Jean cuida y quiere cada parte de mi pecho, deslizándose, retorciendo sus manos en mis costillas, delineando mi pecho con sus pulgares. Siento ahogarme con su boca sobre mi cuello, subiendo por mi mentón, por mis mejillas, descansar sobre mi boca y sentir su lengua.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello y gimo cuando Jean se baja el pantalón. Hace el trabajo de quitar las cobijas de la cama, mientras jadeo en el beso que me da. De pronto sé que él ha quedado desnudo, encima de mí. Y que nos hemos quedado bajo las cobijas. Jean baja sus manos a mi pantalón y separa su boca de la mía. Parece preguntarme con los ojos.

¿Puedo continuar?

Asiento mientras beso sus mejillas, y Jean no se pone perezoso, baja sus manos a mi cintura y se deshace de mi pantalón, lo deja en mis tobillos. Enredo mis piernas con las suyas, siento su entrepierna, le siento jadear cuando toco su espalda y lamo su oreja.

Jean jadea.

—Quiero hacértelo — murmura entre gemidos, mientras pasea sus manos por mi trasero, subiendo por mi espalda, causándome explosiones de placer. Acariciando mis piernas.

Asiento.

Quiero que me lo haga. No sé cómo, no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé si él sepa. Pero dejare que lo haga, dejare que él sea quien se encargue de todo y yo me quedare aquí, besándole el cuello y sintiendo su peso sobre mí, gimiendo bajito y reprimiendo mi voz.

No puedo creer que en algún momento llegue a negarme a hacerlo con él. Ahora lo tengo aquí, y lo último que quisiera es separarme de él.

* * *

N/A: lo dejo aquí, porque soy una mierda y no pude inspirarme para el lemmon, pero que se entienda que lo hicieron después de esto. Creo que este capítulo es una mierda jajaja no sé porque, no me ha gustado el resultado. En fin, era necesario para la historia.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Luchar

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: Napola**

 **Y lucharas a cada momento por sentir lo mismo**

Armin es inteligente, la persona más inteligente que yo haya conocido en mi vida. Si él se preocupa por algo entonces yo también debería preocuparme, si él está tranquilo entonces puedo sentirme tranquilo. Si su cara se colorea o se contrae de dolor entonces yo debo detenerme. A menos de que el me pida que no lo haga.

Da órdenes en silencio, con sus piernas en mi cintura, con sus ojos pintados de azul, los dientes apretados y la cara colorada, metiendo sus manos en mí, aferrándose a la piel que tiene más cerca. Restriego mi virilidad contra la suya, y mientras más la junto y más me muevo, más agitado me siento. Porque le estoy tocando, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Puedo ver su piel de mármol, desnudo. Puedo verlo todo. Puedo verle hasta las ideas. ¿Qué querrá el que haga yo ahora?

—Quiero meterlo — susurro por lo bajo, juntando mi rostro a su cuello, Armin encierra puños de mi cabello y jala ligeramente exigente.

—Sí, hazlo — suplica con suavidad y delicadeza, pero cierta necesidad que no puede ocultar en las cuerdas vocales —. Mételo.

Armin no debe comprender el significado de esas palabras o al menos debe saber menos que yo, o quizá los dos sabemos lo mismo y solo somos jóvenes e inexpertos que no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo, solo se dejan guiar por un instinto que hace menos de un año desconocíamos completamente. Soy tan estúpido e inexperto que de pronto me avergüenzo de mis torpes movimientos.

—Voy a lastimarte — tengo que admitirlo abiertamente —, va a dolerte.

—Estaré bien — se quita las cobijas de encima y me deja verle completamente, con sus piernas sobre las mías y mi masculinidad rozando la suya y un poco más abajo —. Siempre y cuando seas tú, Jean. Estaré bien.

Trago saliva y aparto la mirada de sus ojos acuosos, deslizo mis dedos en la línea que va de su ombligo hasta sus pequeños vellos púbicos rubios. Y rodeando su erección me deslizo abajo hasta llegar a la entrada de Armin, que sirve para estos momentos. Tan pequeña, tan rosa y seré yo quien va a profanar esta carne. Este joven tan inteligente va a dejarme hacerlo a mí.

—Seré cuidadoso, Armin — prometo tomando mi erección entre las manos y posicionándolo de manera cuidadosa, le miro a la cara, el esconde el rostro un poco entre la almohada. Suspiro de felicidad contenida.

Es tan hermoso.

Empujo suavemente y Armin se contrae de dolor, como reflejo paro, porque aún no he sentido nada cuando Armin ya ha decidido que es más doloroso de lo que puede soportar. Una vez que he dejado de moverme Armin se tranquiliza y aparta la cara de la almohada. Esta hiperventilando tan bajo.

—No importa si duele Jean — explica —, no quiero que te detengas. Estoy seguro de que el dolor es momentáneo, pero la satisfacción será eterna.

—No quiero que te duela — me acerco a su cara compungida pero llena de determinación y sensualidad.

—Es inevitable — acaricia mi rostro —, quiero que lo hagas, Jean. Por favor.

Me cuesta trabajo escucharle decir estas palabras, tan extraño. Tan jodidamente Armin. Es imposible que no sienta que la tripa se me revuelve cuando me suelta y vuelve a cerrar los ojos preparándose para el dolor futuro de la penetración. De las penetraciones. Al final vuelvo a mirar sus piernas, sus pies, sus tobillos. Todo eso que descansa sobre el colchón, bien abiertas. Esperando.

Le beso la barbilla y vuelvo a posicionarme. Es como empezar de nuevo. Intento no darme cuenta de lo mucho que a Armin le va a doler cuando vuelvo a intentarlo, cuando presiono, cuando su cara se trasforma en una mueca y suelta jadeos dolorosos, empujo suave y lentamente cambiando la vista. De su cara a mi erección a la pequeña entrada que está siendo forzada a abrirse, golpea el colchón con sus manos y aprieta las cobijas fuertemente.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto preocupado — ¿Te está doliendo?

—Solo… un poco — su voz me devuelve el alma y se queda grabada en mí. No sé qué haría sin su voz.

Lo refugio entre mis brazos, besando sus suaves hombros y por fin comienzo a concentrarme en la aprisionaste sensación que carcome mis entrañas, el cielo de los placeres mientras empujo con mi cadera un poco más adentro y Armin deja de apretar las cobijas para arañar mi espalda. Siento que me quemo por dentro mientras empujo. Siento que cada vez me enamoro más de Armin. Cuando me envuelve en sus piernas, cuando me deja marcas de sus uñas en la espalda y mordidas en los hombros.

Me siento perdido del placer inmenso. Gimo contra su mejilla y mis manos se aferran a su cintura. Lo tomo y no sé lo que me pasa por la cabeza cuando comienzo a empujarlo contra mí, contra mi virilidad encendida. Armin tiembla de dolor, pero no me pide que me detenga. A pesar de todo lo hago con delicadeza, no quiero que sienta dolor por más tiempo, porque yo estoy teniendo toneladas de placer al sentirle… tan apretado y caliente. Parece que me aprieta cada vez más. Mientras más adentro voy.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Le pregunto al sentir un temblor en sus extremidades, doy otra estocada — No debes temer de nada, me tienes a mí.

—No quiero dejarte — solloza acariciando mi cuello con los dedos —. Nunca.

—No lo hagas — le pido besándole el mentón y dando otra estocada, él se pierde un poco en el placer y cierra los ojos, aun con sus mejillas encendidas me parece precisamente perfecto.

Los pies se retuercen bajo las cobijas y sus rodillas chocan contra la tela, le acaricio la cintura y sigo penetrándole, él se relaja y acaricia mi piel, jadea contra mi hombro. No creo soportar mucho más. No creo que este placer tan inmenso, pueda durar por mucho más tiempo.

—Jean, enserio me gustas — dice Armin como a tientas, como si se acabará de sacar el corazón y me lo entregara —, te quiero. Soy débil, por dentro. Por fuera. No soy perfecto, pero tú tampoco. Olvida los errores que he cometido, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Sus palabras tocan una fibra sensible dentro de mí, y el tiempo que parecía estático de repente vuela, me siento viejo, olvidado. Me siento sensible. Tengo que aprovecharle, porque no se cuentas veces he fantaseado con tocarle y por fin estoy aquí a su lado, en un momento en el que puedo hacerle mío. Y lo quiero mantener por siempre a mi lado.

—Nunca me iré.

El orgasmo que tuve después de eso estoy seguro que jamás podré volver a tenerlo, solo faltaron un par de estocadas más. A Armin retorciéndose lentamente de placer y no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo, me corrí hasta adentro de sus entrañas y Armin también se vino, fue algo nada escandaloso y muy cargado, muy pasional y extrañamente tranquilo. Como una corriente eléctrica que se hubiera desatado tras mucho tiempo contenida.

Dormí con el mentón en su hombro, ahí fue donde caí.

 **Y lucharas a cada momento por sentir lo mismo**

Pasaron los días y Armin y yo volvimos a la escuela, dejamos a Marco en la granja y el parecía contento ahí. Dejarlo fue especialmente difícil para mí, pero espero con todo mi corazón que el este bien ahí. Armin dijo que no debía de preocuparse, que las cosas se solucionarían antes de lo que pensaba. Y yo como bien chico, me creí cada palabra.

Sin embargo, Armin tenía más motivos para estar preocupado, el trabajo de su abuelo en Berlín le parecía especialmente extraño y sobre todo el no recibir ningún tipo de noticias. El rubio estaba taciturno a cada cinco minutos. De nuevo había decidido portarme de forma excepcional, como un perro que busca recompensa. Le dejaba recargarse en mi hombro cuando estaba triste, nos besábamos a escondidas en el pasillo y le cargaba las cosas. Cosas 'buenas'. Esperaba un poco de recompensa, de cualquier forma, aquella recompensa nunca llego.

Armin y yo apenas y nos vimos aquella semana, el entrenamiento se hizo cada vez más intenso, había prácticas afuera a cada rato, prácticas de armas y misiones estúpidas y suicidas, desde nadar en el rio congelándonos hasta salir a vigilar por las noches en el bosque. Cuidar la escuela de que quien sabe. Me costaba trabajo ver a Armin, o verlo y no estar cansados. Siempre estábamos cansados y con ojeras, sumamente explotados.

Eso aconteció aquella semana, justo después de que Armin me dijo que ya no nos separaríamos.

Quizá yo no estaba pensando conscientemente, o tenía la mente en las nubes, por eso la carta que me llego el mismo jueves de esa semana me pareció completamente sorpresiva. Era de mi madre. Y por suerte eran buenas noticias, al menos parecían buenas noticias. Pero por lo escueto de la carta no pude llegar a deducir muchas cosas.

Había varios puntos importantes. El primero era que mi padre había aceptado recibir a Marco en la casa y ya todo estaba listo para su llegada y la protección que se le otorgaría ahí mismo. La segunda parte era la menos buena, no pude deducir si era mala, solo sorpresiva.

Mi padre vendría a visitarme el viernes. Imaginé que se trataba sobre Marco, sobre su protección y probablemente venía a sermonearme. Pero cuando le dije a Armin de la visita del teniente, el palideció. Se estaba preocupando demasiado, eso pensaba.

—No tienes que preocuparte — le tome del hombro —, ya accedió a cuidar a Marco.

—No es eso lo que me ha preocupado.

Mi error quizá, fue no preguntarle en ese preciso momento que era lo que le preocupaba. Aun así, creo que Armin se habría equivocado. Me quedé callado y esperé con impaciencia la visita de mi padre el viernes y el traslado de Marco a mi casa. Con mi madre, la cual le cuidaría, le cuidaría tan bien como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Mi madre le quería. Eso era importante para mí y una enorme ventaja.

—Kirschstein, te llaman en la oficina del director — musito un profesor en medio de la clase.

Me levanté, pedí permiso y salí del aula de clases, solo para caminar como un estúpido rumbo a la oficina del director. Que estaba seguro nos dejaría a solos a mi padre y a mí para darnos intimidad y poder hablar de nuestros asuntos.

—Los dejare solos — no me equivocaba. El director apenas nos vio juntos salió del lugar para dejar al teniente y a su hijo hablar.

—¿Cómo estas Jean? — pregunta mi padre tras un prolongado silencio en el que me dediqué a mirarle fijamente, su uniforme, su cabello canoso, su actitud estricta.

El teniente Janes Kirschstein.

—Bien — contesto tajantemente.

—Tu madre ha hablado conmigo. He accedido a cuidar a ese muchacho — suspira con severa frustración —, por su grande pasión, la de ambos. La tuya y la de ella, como si ese crio fuese de la familia. No lo dudo. Así que he accedido ¿Lo sabes, ¿no?

Asiento.

—Tienes esa clase de libertades, por ser mi hijo. Tus desplantes de niño, dan lugar… te he cuidado Jean, te traje a la Napola, eres un excelente soldado. Probablemente uno de los mejores de este lugar, lo tienes todo fácil. Hasta cuidar y encubrir a un judío — trago saliva, no sé a dónde quiere llegar —. Tú tienes que ser el mejor, jean. Por mí. Por ser mi hijo.

—Soy el mejor — le contesto con frialdad y un poco de nervios

—No lo entiendes, los demás no tienen hijos. Ni el comandante, ni el sargento Zoe, ni el capitán Ackerman, nadie más que yo. Tú tienes un lugar especial. No lo desaproveches. Mientras tú me des eso a cambio yo te daré lo demás — se levanta de la silla donde está sentado y camina hasta mí. —¿Has entendido?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo rubio? — me pregunta dándome la espalda.

Me quedo paralizado, escuchando sus pasos rumbo a la puerta.

—Él está… bien.

Mi padre asiente y abre la puerta del lugar, se dispone a salir, pero antes de dar el último paso se gira a verme, debí asumir por su mirada, que algo pasaba, algo que mi ceguera no me había dejado mirar desde un principio. Un análisis profundo que hizo a mi cuerpo, eso me dejo extrañado. Debí asumir algo, pero no pude ver nada.

—Se el mejor soldado, Jean — se fue y cerró la puerta.

Y como si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, ahí mismo cerró la puerta de mis decisiones de mi destino. De todo lo que aguardaba por mí. Me dejo ahí mirando al vacío, perdido y asustado, nadie estaba escuchando mí palpitar. Después de eso, me quede con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho por el resto del día. Hasta la noche. Cuando vi a Armin.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Has visto a tu padre, ¿verdad? — me preguntó poniendo el seguro.

Asentí con las manos sobre la nuca, Armin se acercó a mí tambaleándose un poco. Pero no alcanzo a llegar a la cama, no alcanzo a tomarme de la mano, a tocarme. Porque antes de que Armin diera un solo paso más, la puerta del lugar se abrió. Se abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo me pego de pronto y me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento y de que yo había estado dejando de lado esa parte, queriendo ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero mi padre me había alterado sobre esto. Y estaba hipersensorial. Por eso solo cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando el soldado entro al cuarto y dio el anuncio.

—¡Se ha declarado oficialmente la guerra contra Polonia!

Ese fue el aviso, he implícitamente venían las palabras 'reúnanse abajo, todos los alumnos de la Napola serán interrogados y llevados a su respectiva nueva base'. Armin bajo el brazo. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama.

Había iniciado la guerra y yo tenía que ser el mejor soldado. Era mi momento.

—Jean… — susurro Armin con miedo.

—Vamos — le dije tomándole del codo, sacándole de la habitación. Acelerando lo inevitable, evitando ver su rostro, sentir sus lágrimas. Evitando escuchar de su boca las palabras que no quería escuchar.

 **Y lucharas a cada momento por sentir lo mismo**

Jean se remueve entre los escalones de la escuela, terminé mirándole más de lo que quizá debería aparentar, está usando ese ridículo uniforme que le queda como un guante, la mochila con provisiones, las botas altas, el casco en su mano, le queda perfecto. Me cuesta admitir que ha nacido para esto, que todo lo que hace lo hace bien. Y todo lo que usa le queda bien.

Los soldados bajan de las escaleras también, caminando a los camiones que los esperan en la parte posterior del edificio. Estoy parado en el último descanso de la escalera, mirando a Jean y Jean me está mirando.

—Dame algo — me pide levantando la mano. Me siento estúpido, no sé qué darle. No tengo nada, nada que sea mío y que enserio valga la pena darle —. Lo que sea.

—No tengo nada — le muestro la palma de las manos con humildad. Jean me ve de soslayo y levanta una ceja como pidiéndome que sea creativo a niveles inimaginables.

Cruzo mis brazos y siento la tela de mi uniforme, entonces me doy cuenta de que traigo el símbolo nazi en el uniforme, el símbolo que Jean me arranco aquella vez, cuando estaba furioso y nos golpeamos sobre el suelo. Un día antes de irme a su casa, antes de darme cuenta de este sentimiento y de todos los demás. Lo reparé y volví a colocarle en mi uniforme. Pero es mío, tiene mis iniciales. Y además… significa honor y gloria ¿no?

Entonces vuelvo a arrancarme el símbolo nazi y se lo dejo en la mano.

Jean lo aprieta fuertemente, parece que recuerda exactamente la razón por la que se lo estoy dando. Lo mete en el bolsillo interior de su uniforme, me dan ganas de besarle los nudillos, pero solo le veo cerrar su atuendo de nuevo y me mira. Sube un escalón, está justo frente a mí.

—¿Tan asustado estás? — Pregunta susurrante e inteligiblemente — puedes decirme la verdad, aquí nadie estará escuchando sobre nosotros, a nadie más le importamos.

—Solo porque hoy mismo te vas. — y es verdad, por una vez no se fijan en lo que hacemos o si lo hacemos bien o mal. Porque los camiones pronto van a salir.

—Tengo un sentimiento — admite tocándose la oreja — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy dejando al irme de aquí?

Bajo la cabeza, los ojos se me han puesto rojos de pronto, así como la nariz y las mejillas, las lágrimas amenazan y son incontenibles, así que rápidamente me limpio con la manga del uniforme. Jean carraspea exigiendo atención, pero dudo que pueda mirarle a los ojos.

—Armin, quiero que olvides los errores que he cometido, quiero ser recordado — sonríe con los ojos inmutables —, si me muero, no me guardes rencor. Por favor. Mantenme siempre en tu memoria, puedes dejar todo lo demás, pero no me alejes de tus pensamientos. No tengas miedo, ya he cuidado todo lo que tenía que cuidar. Mi madre, mi amigo, tu.

Levanto la mirada y Jean está mirándome tan fijamente que parece que puede leer mis pensamientos, desliza su mano a mi hombro y la otra a mi mentón, me obliga a acercarme, a mirarle y darme cuenta de que está hablando enserio, quizá más enserio que nunca. Mi labio sale botado de los gemidos internos que se profieren en mi interior y quieren salir y sollozar abiertamente.

—Ahora que me voy, olvida todo el dolor que has sentido y que sabes esconder tan perfectamente, quiero que, si vas a sufrir por mí, no lo ocultes. No pretendamos que alguien va a venir a salvarme de esto — sonríe abiertamente —, no puedo dejar de ser quien soy. Así que mantenme en tu memoria.

—Eres un arrogante, pedante — le contesté — No existen razones en mi para olvidarte, o para no recordarte, o para guardarte rencor. Pero si te mueres Jean, te mato. Si te mueres, me mato.

Jean me aprieta de la mejilla y los motores se encienden, lagrimas calientes de mi rostro descienden y lo último que siento es su sonrisa lasciva sobre mí, sus manos en mi mejilla, mientras la otra aparta el cabello y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Lo coloca muy bien ahí. Después desliza su mano de mi cabello a mi mejilla, hasta mi barbilla y suelta el agarre, dejándome con la cara empapada en lágrimas y con el vacío que sus manos han dejado.

Se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras para subirse al camión que le ha estado esperando. Los demás también se suben, la escuela queda repentinamente vacía y todos los soldados que fueron seleccionados para ir a la primera división en Polonia salen del lugar. Los demás, los que son como yo, se quedan mirando a los demás partir.

A Berthold, a Reiner, a Connie. Todos ellos se fueron. A ver a Jean partir y llorar como un tonto mientras le veo irse. Aun sabiendo que esto iba a pasar así.

Que Jean va a apretar el escudo nazi que le he dado, que quizá duerma con él. Que quizá piense en mí a cada segundo mientras dispara. Porque seguramente en su mente están mis palabras llenas de ideas revolucionarias y excusas intelectuales que ni el entendía, pero que por cortesía escuchaba. Que cosas.

Y se va.

Se va, mi amor verdadero y el primero. Aunque yo no sea el suyo, o quizá no lo sea. Cualquier otro sentimiento se evapora, se olvida.

Solo le veo irse y quiero llorar y morirme. Morir mientras lloro y apretar sus cosas contra mi pecho, pero no me ha dejado nada. Solo su marca.

 **Y lucharas a cada momento por sentir lo mismo**

* * *

N/A: Sé que no fue el gran lemmon, pero creo que está bien así, porque de algún modo ellos son completamente inexpertos y viven en una sociedad donde no existen conocimientos de cómo hacer estas cosas. No hubo preparación ni toqueteo, solo emociones y a Armin le dolió muchísimo, y se corrieron rápido. No sé. ¿Me explico? Quiero decir que, entre esta separación y el confesionario, esta le gana y por mucho. Se me hace mucho más triste, porque Jean tiene las de perder y a madres. Bueno ya no digo nada más.

Maraleja 92: muchas gracias por tu lindo review, perdona la espera y ojalá te guste este capítulo, nos leemos en una semana.

Hikari Candy: Oh no, no le he puesto complete en la historia, pero ya está terminada, el confesionario es una historia simultánea, no hay spoiler así que puedes leer las dos y no hay ningún problema, jean x Armin es definitivamente mi otp., bueno espero que te guste y que la leas cuando tengas tiempo. ¡Nos leemos querida!

Gardenia Jiménez: ¡Hola! Me gustaría saber que amiga te recomendó, para agradecerle claro espero te guste mucho y sigas leyendo.

Polo de: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegraron machismo, yo espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura y que también leas este capítulo, no sabía eso de Marco de que no era un mártir, pero me ha encantado saberlo, porque realmente no tenía idea. Al final, jean se marchó antes que Armin cuando Armin ya no quería irse, pero bueno así es la vida y creo que ya estaba casi planeado. ¡Espero te guste y nos leemos!

Naruby; jaja bueno al final si me inspire para el lemmon y aquí esta, espero te guste como dije 'no es el gran lemmon' pero no esta tan mal jaja bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y ya se acerca el final. ¡Nos leemos!

Amorfujoshi: Waa muchas gracias me hacen realmente feliz que leas todos mis proyectos, este es uno de los que más quiero y bueno ya sabes el confesionario y todo, espero que te guste también muchísimo, y que sigas leyendo y disfrutes esta lectura. Gracias por el review. Saludos

IceheartVoice: Me encanta conocerte, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado mi pequeño fic, pero te agradezco mucho por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review que realmente significa mucho para mí. Espero te gusté este nuevo capítulo y realmente no vas a tener que esperar mucho, me dejaste pensando con lo del lemmon así que lo escribí en medida de mis posibilidades y salió así. Espero que te guste. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por todo.


	13. Mutuo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: Napola**

 **Y cuando el sentimiento sea mutuo**

No se necesitaba tener más de dos centímetros de frente para darme cuenta de lo que iba pasar a continuación, lo sabía casi perfectamente y me sorprendió que tardara tanto en que llegara el momento. El momento en el que el comandante Erwin Smith fuera por mí a la Napola y me dijera (con su tono de voz suavemente perfecto) que reconsiderara irme al cuartel general de Múnich.

Y yo acepté, porque no había nada que me retuviera en la Napola. Las clases seguían, casi como si nada… al final solo se trataban de los primeros meses desde que la guerra inicio. Yo bien podía irme y estar medianamente tranquilo. Era como si todo hubiera estado planeado. Y eso me aterraba.

Erwin Smith era todo lo que yo era, listo, rubio, ojiazul, estratega. Me faltaban pocas características para ser como un mini clon suyo, quizá solo ser guapo y un líder. Aun así, me resultaba extraño y fascinante la adoración con la que me trataba, como si fuera de cristal. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones, pero Erwin Smith las llevaba a otro nivel.

Me había recibido en la entrada principal del cuartel general, cuando bajé del automóvil negro que me había ido a recoger. Con una sola maleta. ¡Y la cargo por mí! Supuestamente en el cuartel había habitaciones en la parte superior, me asignarían una ahí, ya que trasladarme de mi casa hasta el cuartel resultaba casi imposible.

Había pocos soldados que también se quedaban a vivir ahí. Dos chicas, Ymir y Annie, ambas eran hurañas y parecían estar castigadas todo el tiempo. Nadie las trataba bien y solían estar en aislamiento cada dos por tres. Tiempo después me enteré de que habían tenido problemas junto con la difunta hermana del capitán Levi.

Problemas por Eren de los que yo estaba medianamente bien enterado.

Pero por supuesto Eren ya no estaba en el país. Eso había escuchado. Aun así, hasta ahora no había tenido posibilidad alguna de hablar con el capitán y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Me sentía un poco aislado.

Mis actividades eran buenas, revisaba los mapas y las estrategias y aunque poco se me permitía opinar tenía la posibilidad de corregir la caligrafía y mandarlos por fax a los lugares donde había enfrentamientos, era una tarea entretenida y tampoco me consideraba un office boy, si las cosas seguían bien podía ir ascendiendo en este mismo nivel y eso no estaría nada mal.

Aunque nunca he estado ni estaré de acuerdo con los planes nacional socialistas, que tenía esperanzas de cambiar si es que algún día de mi vida conseguía llegar a algún lugar y ser alguien en la vida.

—Arlet, tienes correspondencia — mencionó un sujeto con una barba recién recostada y el pelo aplacado con mucho gel. Por comodidad también comencé a atarme el cabello, nada del otro mundo. En parte tenia influencia de Jean.

Y eso era admirable.

—Gracias — tomé las cartas, eran dos para ser exactos, una más arrugada que la otra.

Una sensación de emoción se apodero de mi cuando note el remitente, era una carta de Jean, por fin, después de tantos meses separados había conseguido enviarme una carta. Sabia de buena mano que gastaba mucha tinta y papel en enviarle cartas a su madre, ella me pasaba 'algunos' recados, siempre con unos ojos tranquilos y coquetos que me hacían enrojecer.

Quise abrirla de inmediato pero el otro sobre mas ostentoso llamo mi atención, no pude pasar por alto el sello del gobierno justo en medio, grande y bonito. No había razón para que yo recibiera una carta de ese tipo, porque…

Y tenía mi nombre. En una caligrafía aún más perfecta que la mía.

Caí sobre el banco que me sostenía y la abrí con desesperación, esperando el mensaje oculto tras las palabras simplonas y arrogantes que daban inicio con una supuesta cordialidad que me enfermaba, me ponía de mal humor y los ojos me dolían cuando tenía que leer tantos prefijos y complementos indirectos acompañando el verdadero significado.

''Lamentamos informarle que el Sr. Albert Arlet ha fallecido durante su estadía en Berlín, ha cumplido con su deber con la patria, resguardando todas las piezas de arte importantes de nuestra amada nación, desagraciadamente cayó enfermo y no pudimos salvarle la vida.

Nuestras más sinceras condolencias''

El cuerpo de la carta seguía y seguía, pero mis ojos habían dejado de leer. Mi corazón tamborileaba como loco y pronto me descubrí llorando. Toda mi familia estaba muerta.

Toda mi familia está muerta.

 **Y cuando el sentimiento sea mutuo**

—Lo lamento muchísimo Armin — murmuro Erwin sentado —. Ya ha pasado una semana.

—No quería trabajar, lo siento mucho — expliqué sin ganas —, pero puedo volver a trabajar el lunes mismo.

—No, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.

—El lunes vuelvo. Ya lo he digerido lo mejor posible, además solamente estoy viviendo en el otro edificio… no hay razón para dejar de venir a trabajar, igual me encontraba con todos en las comidas. No hay problema, ya puedo volver.

Erwin no parece muy convencido, asiente con lentitud y suspira. Es su rutina para decir que le frustra mi actitud. Soy una muralla y no dejaré que sus flirteos se cuelen por ahí, sobre todo ahora que, LO ADMITO, estoy tan vulnerable como un bebé de meses de nacido, es por eso que tome unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Estar solo no es el mejor remedio para la tristeza y la perdida, pero al menos te da tiempo de pensar y recapitular sobre todos los errores de tu vida, a quien no le encanta saber todo lo que ha hecho mal cuando se siente como porquería. A mí me encanta.

—¿Todo está bien Armin? Sé que la estás pasando difícil, pero te ves muy decaído… deberías guardar energías para cuando la guerra este en su peor etapa.

—La guerra es mala en cualquier etapa — he sido cortante y grosero. No era lo que buscaba, pero termine siéndolo.

Erwin asiente y medio sonríe, parece contento de verme enfurruñado, al mismo tiempo parece coincidir, aunque sé que no va a darme ningún comentario extra sobre lo que acontece en su mente.

—Pienso igual que tú, pero hay veces en las que es mucho peor. No quiero que te la pases siempre deprimido, estoy seguro de que tu abuelo no habría querido eso.

—Quien sabe, no creo que haya escrito un testamento — Me levanto de la silla y giro para salir de la oficina.

—Espera, Armin… — me detengo en el acto y me giro a verle, parece que va a hablar y se debate internamente. Finalmente se decide acompañado de una mueca y busca entre las cosas de su escritorio algo dentro de un cajón, es algo blanco que saca y expone — Es para ti.

—¿Para mí? — Me acerco — ¿Por qué lo tenía usted?

—No había encontrado la oportunidad para dártelo, pero ahora negociaré contigo…

Frunzo el ceño con evidente confusión, Erwin extiende el sobre por encima del escritorio y hace que me siente de nuevo frente a frente, acerco mi mano al papel nacarado, mientras Erwin comienza a hablar una vez más.

—Es una invitación, para el primer baile del cuartel general sur de Múnich.

—¿El cuartel general sur? — Pregunto viendo la invitación — ¿Me han invitado?

—A todos… todos están invitados, incluidos los soldados de la primera división sur… es decir los soldados que están ahora en Polonia, será en un par de semanas. — Erwin carraspea —, si te portas bien, dejare que vayas.

—¿Si me porto bien?

La pregunta en sí, era tonta y yo era muy listo, comprendía lo que Erwin decía y lo llevaba a un nivel mucho más allá de lo que en realidad quería decirme, para ser obvios y concretos lo que decía era verdad, no había encontrado el momento para darme el sobre, pero, esa no era la única razón por la que no me lo había querido dar.

Era porque Jean iba a venir al baile, y porque eso le desaventajaba y habría estado mucho mejor si yo no pudiera asistir. Pero después, esa misma razón le ayudo a chantajearme para volver a trabajar y comportarme como un soldado normal y decente, no tenía idea de para que quería que me comportara.

—Vamos a tener una revisión en el cuartel y no quiero tener sospechas de nada — enfatiza nada y ahora comprendo el porque me quiere bien y en marcha. — ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué, que digo? Acaso esa pregunta puede ser más obvia.

—Seré un excelente soldado — tomo el sobre me despido con más fuerza de la necesaria y salgo medio dando brinquitos de felicidad.

Escucho a los lejos a Erwin Smith suspirar, me pone contento saber que veré a Jean, en verdad me pone feliz. ¿El también estará esperando verme? No puedo creerlo, debe ser el destino… justo ahora que le necesito tanto. De alguna manera la felicidad se convierte en tristeza y sé que aunque vaya volver a ver a Jean, nos volveremos a separar y esa es una noticia tan dura.

¿Por qué Jean tiene que estar tan lejos? ¿Porque no puede quedarse aquí?

Entonces me deprimo y suspiro, a trabajar.

Y hay otra razón por la que de pronto me siento deprimido, pero ya tendré más tiempo de pensar en eso.

 **Y cuando el sentimiento sea mutuo**

La siguiente semana me la pasé de un lado a otro, mi trabajo había quedado acumulado y el poco trabajo que no había hecho se había quedado 'mal hecho' así que todo se me había complicado muchísimo, y tal como dijo Erwin estuvimos en constantes revisiones, tuve que dar mis mejores esfuerzos para que todo quedara sencillamente perfecto. Y rechinante.

Para esos momentos había escrito muchísimas cartas para Jean, cartas a montones. Pero siempre que intentaba enviarlas me mandaban lejos diciendo que no desperdiciarían espacio en una carta simple como la mía, de alguna manera eso me ponía más obstinado y regresaba con más cartas al día siguiente.

Solo había una cosa que me hacía ruido en la cabeza, era no poder entregarle mis cartas a Eren. Desde que nos habíamos separado y él había dejado de vivir en el convento las cosas para mí se complicaron y nuestra comunicación oscilaba en poca y nula, y precisamente ahora me encontraba en una de esas etapas.

Sabía que Eren estaba refugiado en otra parte, quizá en otro país. Que Levi Ackerman le cuidaba muchísimo, y aunque Eren no me hubiera comentando nada… entre Nanaba y mi propio instinto había asumido que ellos tenían una relación, desde quizá incluso mucho antes de que Eren lo aceptara formalmente. Quizá me di cuenta cuando me dijo 'Levi Ackerman es un bruto bestial' debió ser aquella vez.

Mis cartas para Eren aguardaban con impaciencia en el escritorio.

—Un día voy a abordar a Levi Ackerman y le diré de cosas — murmure para mí mismo por lo bajo revisando con lentes de media luna un documento.

—¿Ah sí? — Me reto Ymir recargada sobre el escritorio — quisiera verte intentarlo

—¿Por qué escuchas lo que digo? — Le reclamé con la voz un poco temblorosa —, se supone que hablo solo ¿Entiendes?

—¿No dijiste que hablarías con Levi Ackerman? — se rio y señalo la puerta — acaba de pasar hecho una furia, aunque siempre está hecho una furia.

Me quedé de piedra, era regular muy regular para mi ver a Levi, pero nunca había estado presionado por nadie para ir a hablarle, además Levi solía pasársela con su escuadrón afuera del cuartel general, siempre trabajando, trabajaba como un loco. E Ymir me seguía mirando con ojos violentos y molestia, estaba seguro de que no se detendría hasta que tomara mis cartas y saliera a hablar con Levi.

—Bien, lo haré — me levanté tomando los sobres —, pero no porque tú me lo órdenes.

Me sonrió.

Me quedé afuera de la oficina de Erwin esperando a que su exhaustiva reunión con el capitán Ackerman terminara, con mis cartas en la mano, con los pies temblorosos. Porque ¡Por dios! Era Levi Ackerman, Eren sí que tenía huevos para pararse frente a él… para hacer lo que sea que Eren hace frente a él, o quizá Levi es muy blando.

Aun así, acercársele me daba un miedo terriblemente bestial.

—¿Armin Arlet? — me tomó completamente desprevenido así que di un respingo cuando me llamo.

—Buenos días capitán — salude formalmente, Levi Ackerman comienza a caminar sin reparar en mi presencia, pero hago el mayor esfuerzo por seguir su paso sin verme memorizado, aunque sé que el nota mi nerviosismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu primer año de la Napola, ni, aunque fueras un soldado excepcional te habrían mandado a la primera línea de división. Mucho menos al cuartel general de Múnich ¿Acaso tienes contactos? Ahhh el teniente Kirschstein, aunque creo que no le agradabas mucho… ¿Dónde está su hijo? — Levi habla monótonamente pero rápido, respira agitado y no se detiene simplemente pregunta y pregunta sin dejar de caminar. Incluso se contesta solo. Salvo la última pregunta…

—Está en la primera línea — le contesto con suavidad, saberlo es diferente a decir y muy diferente a explicarlo. Levi se detiene y me examina, no quiero dar una imagen triste, pero Levi también se ha separado de Eren él debe entender esa sensación justo ahora.

—Lo lamento —Medita por un instante y luego mete las manos en sus bolsillos — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Eh —Desvió la atención de su cara monótona y miro las cartas que he traído para Eren — Usted… usted sabe dónde está Eren ¿No? Bueno, obviamente… yo solo quería, entregarle estas cartas a él.

Levi toma las cartas con el ceño fruncido, parece que debe creer que soy un muchacho completamente estúpido, pero las acepta y no dice nada al respecto. En realidad, se pone a verificar que todas sean escritas por mí, me doy cuenta de que es más receloso de lo que aparenta.

—Porque no las enviaste a la casa, yo se las habría reenviado —se ha dado cuenta de que llevo mucho tiempo guardando las cartas, ha revisado las fechas en un santiamén.

—Eso es bastante impersonal — miento — y necesitaba asegurarme de que el… ¿Él está bien? ¿Está protegido?

—Por supuesto —suena un poco ofendido—, de cualquier misil de corto alcance que pueda detener con mis propias manos y de los de largo alcance también.

—Fue usted, muy listo… al sacar a Eren de aquí incluso antes de que la guerra, se declarara formalmente — seguimos caminando sin detenernos hasta llegar a la salida del cuartel general — El habría sido mejor soldado que yo. Es más valiente.

Estoy sacando temas a colación, porque quiero que me diga la verdad sobre Eren, aunque si no me dice nada tampoco me molesta, de alguna forma no estoy mintiendo… se perfectamente que Eren sería un mejor soldado, mucho mejor que yo, solo estoy halagando a mi amigo después de todo.

—Muy valiente — concuerda —, me aguantó a mí, después de todo.

Intento no reírme. Tiene razón, como había pensado antes Eren sí que tiene pelotas, este hombre intimida tanto como un animal salvaje, un felino desconocido, y creo firmemente que Eren consiguió domarle de buena manera.

—No te preocupes, yo se las entregaré, personalmente si quieres… pero no sé cuándo vaya a verlo. — suena un poco triste, tampoco quiero que se sienta mal.

—No me molesta, se lo encargo mucho.

Levi se da la vuelta, se aleja elegantemente por los escalones de concreto, pero de pronto algo lo pincha y se detiene, se gira a verme con preocupación en el rostro y con las cartas apretadas sobre su pecho, como si oliera el peligro a distancias kilométricas. Es sensacional.

—¿Y? — Frunzo el ceño — ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? No me contestaste.

—Lo lamento. El comandante Erwin me encontró una plaza como estratega — Lo mejor será decir la verdad, no quiero mentirle al capitán — Llegué hace unos meses, apenas. Esperé a que… bueno a que seleccionaran a los que se irían a la primera línea.

—Lamento lo de tu amigo — parece que lo dice de corazón —. Pero, si eres tan buen amigo de Erwin, ¿Por qué no le pides el mismo favor para él? Si el problema es complacer al teniente, ya sabes 'Mi hijo debe de estar en la guerra' y esas mierdas, puedo llevarlo de mi lado, hay mucho trabajo.

Doy un pequeño brinco o al menos mi corazón se ha detenido, no es algo que yo no hubiera considerado antes, pero Erwin jamás aceptaría algo así, me correría si yo me atreviera a pedirle algo similar.

—Jamás podría pedirle algo así al comandante —Admito lleno de vergüenza, si Levi es listo se dará cuenta de que algo ha pasado, y parece que lo nota. —. El y Jean no se agradan.

Levi parece darse cuenta de todo porque sus cejas se alzan como dos arcos, y su boca murmura un extraño 'oh' de asombro y maldad, aunque no maldad cruel como si en verdad se acabara de enterar de algo fantástico y tuviera una epifanía.

—Si quieres — habla nuevamente —. Yo me encargo de esto. Te pago el favor que hiciste al cuidar de Eren tanto tiempo, yo me encargo de Kirschstein. No hay problema.

Estoy petrificado, un mar de posibilidades se abre frente a mi… si tan solo Levi pudiera hacer eso por Jean, yo estaría tan contento, mucho más tranquilo. Además, Erwin no me culparía de nada, es mas poco podría hacer… ¿Quién se pone contra Levi Ackerman? Vi a Levi dispararle tres veces a Erwin sin siquiera responder, si Levi pudiera… si Jean se dejara.

—¿Enserio? ¿Usted podría hacerlo? — Pregunto—Se lo agradecería, Jean es un bruto y solo quiere pelear todo el tiempo…

—Le daré la oportunidad — se encoje de hombros —, pero aquí cerca, donde lo puedas vigilar. Me estoy extendiendo demasiado, tengo que irme.

—Muchas gracias capitán — Me inclino agradeciéndole con toda la felicidad de mi corazón, es una oportunidad. Una grande que definitivamente Jean no puede rechazar… simplemente no puede.

¡Trabajar con Ackerman y estar cerca de mí!

¡Todo gracias a que Eren supo que ropa utilizar!

 **Y cuando el sentimiento sea mutuo**

—Armin — me llamo Erwin — ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Excelente comandante — contesté deteniéndome sobre el pasillo, era bastante tarde y planeaba retirarme, el comandante seguro también iba de salida —, todo el trabajo ha ido bien.

—Me parece excelente — carraspea —. Ya debes saber que el baile es mañana… te lo has ganado, así que tienes mi permiso para asistir. Aquí está tu uniforme.

Me entrega una hoja blanca que trae cargando en la mano derecha, no pesar y es de cartón, la recibo con las palmas extendidas.

—¿Mi uniforme? — pregunto con extrañeza

—Así es, como vas bajo guardia usaras el uniforme del cuartel general. Tendrás que quedarte en la parte interna. — Erwin se da meda vuelta y está a punto de salir.

—¿Significa que yo… que yo…? ¿No poder ver a Jean? — la voz me sale estrangulada.

Erwin se detiene en el marco de la puerta y me mira con los ojos azules fríamente.

—Lo lamento — sé que no lo lamenta nada. Que me ha engañado, por semanas. Pero eso no es precisamente lo que me molesta ¿En verdad estoy molesto? Quizá no, demasiado bueno es demasiado bobo, así decía mi abuelo.

Soy demasiado bueno, demasiado bobo. No estoy molesto. No sé porque no me di cuenta antes, Erwin no va a dejar que me vea con el tan fácilmente. No ahora que me ha recuperado. Es algo casi obvio.

—¿Puedo negarme a asistir?

Erwin alza una perfecta ceja rubia. No puede creer lo que le digo.

—¿No ir? ¿Después de que te esforzaste tanto? — Incluso tartamudea un poco — ¿No quieres ir?

—No quiero.

Erwin me mira con confusión, como si buscara el truco bajo mis palabras, pero asiente, con lentitud. Frunce sus cejas y sale de la habitación sin decirme nada más, ha accedido a que no vaya. Después de todo. Tal vez estoy haciendo berrinche tontamente, pero qué caso tiene ir al baile cuando no puedo verle…

Me derrumbo de nuevo, era algo que ya había considerado que Jean y yo podríamos vernos, pero definitivamente no podíamos estar juntos de esa forma y si Erwin me hubiera dejado en la parte interna ni siquiera hubiéramos podido vernos. Es una porquería.

Me derrumbo y me tambaleo sobre mis pasos para llegar a mi habitación, el camino se me hace especialmente largo y me molesta muchísimo, mis ojos se han vuelto pequeños y rojos, solo estoy esperando que llegue a mi habitación para ponerme a llorar como un tonto. Hay mucha gente por todos lados, el baile comenzara mañana desde las 2 todos se irán, así que muchos han obtenido un día libre, todos me miran pasar.

Debo verme patéticamente mal.

—¿Qué te sucedió? — pregunta Annie la chica que duerme en el cuarto de a un lado junto con Ymir — parece que te desinflaron.

—¿Acaso el comandante te regañó? — Pregunta Ymir y abro la puerta de mi habitación, la dejo abierta e Ymir y Annie entran mientras me siento sobre la cama — ¿No nos vas a contar?

—Deberías estar contento, todo el mundo está feliz por el baile de mañana… — Annie se mira las perfectas uñas blancas yo suspiro.

—No iré al baile.

—¿Qué dijiste? — pregunta Annie sin darle mucha importancia, como si no hubiera escuchado

—Que no iré al baile — repito más fuerte y me tiro sobre la colcha — Le dije al comandante que no iré.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Ymir cierra la puerta con fuerza extrema — ¿Acaso te cayo una bellota en la cabeza?

—No tiene caso que vaya — me hago un ovillo — solo estaría en la parte interna, todo aburrido… y solo…

—No somos tontas — carraspea Annie —, desde que paso lo de tu abuelo no has pensado en otra cosa que, en ese baile, acaso ibas a encontrarte con alguien.

—Si… pero no poder verle.

—¿Por qué no te fugas? — sugiere Ymir

—Aunque pudiera hacerlo se darían cuenta y no podría quedarme con él.

Me callo la boca, he hablado de más. Giro a ver a Annie y a Ymir, que se han quedado con los ojos como platos, me quiero excusar cuando Annie suelta un suspiro e Ymir sonríe con burla.

—Ya entiendo — Se aparta el fleco de la frente —, hablas de otro soldado.

—Yo no… yo no — no sé qué decirles, se han dado cuenta. Me van a matar — yo no…

—No somos tan torpes, Armin — Ymir me saca la lengua — ¿Qué vamos a hacer Annie?

—Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado con unas chicas como nosotras — dice Annie acomodándose el cabello y se levanta —, no solo no le diremos a nadie, también te ayudaremos a que lo veas.

—¿En… enserio?

—Por supuesto, seremos tus hadas madrinas — sonríe Ymir y se acerca —, además tenemos muchas culpas que lavar, con esto nos ganaremos el cielo.

Annie asiente y sé que estas dos chicas se han metido en muchos problemas antes, pero de alguna manera me siento cómodo con ellas y creo que harán un excelente trabajo ayudándome con todo este plan que se les acaba de ocurrir, asiento dándoles bandera blanca para que lo llevemos a cabo y ellas sonríen.

—No te preocupes Arlet, iras a ese baile.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo me gustó mucho, se supone que era más largo, pero lo dejaré para el siguiente. Quien ya leyó el confesionario sabe qué onda con Ymir y Annie y también con la conversación de Levi y Armin, creo que le dio un toque extra. Además de que Ymir y Annie son buenas en este fic. Jeje, bueno han cambiado. Espero que les guste mucho.

Charly land: jaja esas son excusas, no te preocupes querida yo sé que me lees y que te gusta y eso me pone muy contenta, espero que te guste este capítulo. Te aseguro que se vienen cosas muy interesantes, aunque ya estemos cerca del final y bueno, nos leemos pronto. Te mando un beso.

Maralej92: No te preocupes jamás mataría a Jean y que bueno que te ha gustado mi pobre lemmon, nos leemos y espero te guste. Saludos!

Iceheartvoice: Aww que bueno que te gusto el lemon pensé que era muy chafa pero si a ti te ha gustado por mi bien! Jajaja mi novio también le falta un toque de Jean xd pero bueno, a resignarnos, la despedida fue muy triste pero en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá un bonito reencuentro! ups spoiler! Jaja saludos.

AmorFujoshi: haha muchas gracias por dejarme review antes de quedarte dormida, se aprecia el gesto. Gracias por alabar mi lemon que fue muy corto pero bueno, realmente era la primera vez, no podía meter las grandes posiciones sexuales. ¡Oh ya veremos qué pasa con Marco! ¡Espero que leas este cap y te guste mucho! ¡Un saludo!


	14. Cambios

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: Napola**

 **Las cosas en tu vida van a cambiar**

Annie me peinaba, paseaba el cepillo de cerdas anchas por entre mi cabello mientras con la derecha alisaba la parte recientemente peinada. Ymir daba vistazos furtivos a la ropa que estaba en bolsas de plástico y ganchos sobre la cama. La laca del cabello inundaba el cuarto e impregnaba un aroma extraño, yo no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de olores, los estornudos se hicieron evidentes.

—Son buenas chicas — admití —, no entiendo porque siempre están castigadas.

Ymir miró a Annie que soltó un suspiro frustrado de 'no quiero hablar de esto'. Pero, al final Ymir carraspeo y decidió que ella 'tenía que decirlo'. Me moví en el banquillo preso de un incómodo silencio, y las palabras rebuscadas en las bocas de ambas jovencitas.

—Fue por Mikasa Ackerman — admitió Ymir —. Estuvimos juntas en la Napola, éramos amigas y compañeras. Pero siempre fue muy rara y de alguna manera nos arrastró a su círculo de perdición… por no decir que nos manipulaba abiertamente. Nos metimos en problemas graves por ella, tanto así que esos problemas ocasionaron su muerte.

—Y casi la muerte de más personas — continúo Annie —. Nos perdonaron porque estábamos bajo sus órdenes, no tanto como amigas, más como subordinadas. Mikasa daba miedo, te lo juro. Era una chica de lo más extraña.

Tragué saliva, así que a eso se debían todos los problemas de estas dos mujeres. Nunca me habían caído mal, personalmente siempre habíamos tratado solemnemente, pero lo que me contaban ahora…

—No te preocupes igual ya estamos bastante arrepentidas por lo que hicimos — murmuró Annie

—Conocí una amiga que tuvo muchos problemas con Mikasa Ackerman — expliqué sin entrar en muchos detalles, Annie alzo las cejas y Ymir murmuro un 'Oh' con su boca creando una perfecta 'o' — ella era una monja.

Annie me miro con los ojos perdidos, Ymir entrecerró los ojos y luego se miraron. Sonrieron.

—Ya entendemos — contestó Ymir —. Bueno, igual como te decíamos nosotras yo nos retiramos de esos pasos.

—Palabra de niña exploradora — dijo Annie mirando mi cabello rubio —, llevamos una vida de bien, y con lo que estamos haciendo por ti, te lo aseguro nos hemos ganado el cielo.

—Han sido muy buenas conmigo — admití tímidamente —. No sé cómo agradecerles.

—Elige Armin, azul o blanco — Ymir me mostro dos de los ganchos, uno en cada mano. De ellos colgaban unos lindos vestidos de fiesta, de cada color respectivamente.

Eran bellísimos. Para ese entonces ya me había percatado de lo que estas dos chicas intentaban hacer y el plan se me hacía de lo más ridículo, pero no pude negarme. Porque al final de cuenta me estaban ayudando. Ellas también irían al baile y me llevarían con ellas, dijeron que tenían un boleto extra que usarían para mí, ahí podría reencontrarme con Jean y estaban seguras de que a quien sea que yo vería le encantaría la ropa que traía encima.

—El azul — murmure sin pensar, un par de palabras vacías.

Que decidirían el rumbo de mi noche.

 **Las cosas en tu vida van a cambiar**

Mi moral estaba hundida hasta el fondo de las botas largas del ejército, tan hundida y enterrada. Quizá a más de tres metros bajo tierra. Pero al menos no estaba con una pistola en la mano a punto de jalar el gatillo, porque tenía algunas cuantas razones para estar de buenas. La primera, Armin estaba vivo, yo también lo estaba. Los dos respiraban el mismo aire, esa era razón suficiente para estar de buenas, también que ahora mismo se encontraban casi en el mismo estado.

Lo malo era que no podría verle hoy, al menos tenia algunas esperanzas. Pero todas murieron cuando vi al comandante y los miembros del cuartel general entrando por la puerta principal, y asentándose en la sala Elite en la parte superior, mis esperanzas ya estaban más que muertas. Armin no venía con ellos, si venia se quedaría con la Elite de Múnich y yo estaba en la planta principal, con Berthold, Reiner y Connie.

— ¡Que buenos tiempos para estar vivo! — Brindo Reiner — En mi vida jamás imaginé que terminaría disfrutando de uno de estos bailes de salón para los soldados. Gracias a Dios puedo disfrutar de uno antes de morir.

Reiner y Berthold estaban recargados conmigo en la pared de piedra pintada de color mostaza, los dos traían copas en las manos y se veían felices, Connie por su parte se veía un poco nervioso. Al parecer esta noche todos tenían respectivas citas.

—No es una cita — contestó Berthold —. Solo es una amiga, nos conocimos de pequeños, ella es mayor que yo… es egresada de la Napola, nos reuniremos hoy. Quiero presentarle a Reiner estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien.

—Entonces te deseo suerte, Reiner — comenté despreocupadamente liquidando lo que quedaba de champagne en mi copa.

—¿Tu Connie? — Le pregunto Reiner — ¿Estás tan nervioso por aquella chica que me contaste?

—No estoy nervioso por ella.

Pero lo estaba, quien sabe que cosas se traía entre manos Connie con la joven que le gustaba, pero parecían tener una relación realmente complicada. Incluso era complicado para el mandarle cartas. En cambio, yo si creía en las palabras de Berthold y Reiner, realmente la chica que esperaban solo era una amiga, ellos dos se llevaban demasiado bien, así que solo era una pequeña reunión de ex amigos de la infancia. Nada más.

—¿Tú no tienes una cita? — Me pregunto Berthold — parecías esperar esta noche con ansias…

—¡No qué va! — Dije en un suspiro — parece que me han plantado…

Estaba mintiendo, a medias. Realmente Armin me había dicho que, si vendría, pero aún no llegaba y aunque hubiera venido no habría podido quedar con él, así que si era como si me hubiera plantado. Eso no me ponía de mal humor, asumía que Armin debía tener sus razones para no venir esta noche, yo pocas cosas podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Tardaran mucho en llegar? — preguntó Reiner a Berthold

—Solo un poco más — comentó el aludido — si no tienes pareja, podrías juntarte con nosotros. Ya sabes en plan de amigos, Annie traerá a una chica amiga suya… aunque creo que iba a encontrarse con alguien.

—No me interesa hablar con ninguna chica — sonreí un poco frustrado —, pero no quisiera quedarme solo.

Me mire las manos, definitivamente las chicas iban a acercarse a mi esta noche. Porque era el hijo del teniente, porque mi uniforme negro tenía más medallas que los de mis compañeros (aunque yo no me enorgulleciera de eso) porque me veía condenadamente bien, pero a mí no me importaba nada de eso. Lo que realmente necesitaba era a mi brujo rubio, y no estaba.

—Me parece que ya han llegado — mencionó Berthold en un tono casi entusiasmado — ¿Entonces que, vienes o no Jean?

—En un momento me les uno — no quería dejar a Connie solo.

Berthold y Reiner se encogieron de hombros y se acercaron un poco a la puerta del gran salón, desde donde yo me encontraba había una vista espectacular de toda la sala, de las paredes de madera y la araña en el techo que alumbraba el bonito lugar. La música penetraba mis oídos y la comida era deliciosa.

Cerca de la puerta mis amigos se detuvieron a mirar por encima de la gente, Connie musitaba algunas cosas poco interesantes, así que también me quede mirando a las personas que entraban por la puerta. En un instante Berthold pudo reconocer a su amiga, una chica rubia de nariz aguileña que traía un vestido amarillo, Berthold alzo la mano y le pego a Reiner en el pecho, la chica los reconoció de inmediato y camino hasta ellos, seguida de una chica alta de cabello marrón y pecas por la cara, traía un vaporoso vestido morado, las dos parecían contentas de estar ahí aunque ninguna se veía como la 'doncella' del baile, salvo la chica que venía con ellas, igual de pequeña y rubia, con ojos azules y un vestido pequeño de color azul, a conjunto con unos tacones de color blanco.

Parecía una pequeña bailarina de ballet, delgada y con el cabello recogido. Levante la cabeza para asegurarme de estarla viendo desde el ángulo correcto, que mis ojos no se equivocaban, pero reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

El 80% de los alemanes tenía los ojos azules, pero… esos ojos azules. Solo una persona en el mundo podía tener ese color, ese morado, azulado, marinos, Klein. Y yo no era un experto en los colores, pero estos especialmente me resultaban familiares en términos exagerados.

—¿Jean? — pregunto Connie al verme levantar la cabeza intentada visualizar a la chica — ¿A quién buscas?

Me detengo mirando por encima de la multitud, no puede ser. Ahí está. Solo tengo que verle más de cerca, está con mis amigos, debo apresurarme a llegar ahí. Hago a un lado a las personas que tengo más próximas para comenzar a caminar por entre la gente, escucho a Connie llamándome y se extrañó, comienza a caminar atrás de mí.

—¿Jean? — vuelve a preguntarme Connie medio a gritos, he conseguido salir de la multitud de personas para llegar hasta la entrada del salón, estoy tan cerca casi puedo oler el perfume que emana de ahí…

—¿Jean? — pregunto Berthold al verme a su lado, pero no le miro. Mis ojos se han quedado clavados — ¡Oh! Te presento a mi amiga Annie, ella es de quien te hablaba, ella es Ymir… y…

—Bueno chicos, tengo que irme — contesto la pecosa dándole una palmada en el hombro a Annie — iré a buscar a _alguien,_ nos vemos más tarde Annie.

—Suerte con eso — le contesto la rubia — ¿Tú eres Jean Kirschstein?

—Jean… — Así que aquí esta él, encima dice mi nombre, sus ojos se suavizan con una linda sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojan, trago saliva. Es el.

—¿Quién es, la conoces? — pregunta Connie a mi lado, con un extraño tono

¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta? Es por el vestido, por los lindos tacones de color blanco, por su suave maquillaje o por el lindo cabello recogido, pero aun así sé que es él, que ha dicho mi nombre y que me está buscando a mí. Solamente a mí.

—Hola — la voz me sale estrangulada y extiendo mi mano para tocar la suya, el enreda sus dedos con los míos, suelta una risita y se pone la mano sobre la boca, sus dedos se manchan de brillo labial y da un paso enfrente.

—Hola, Jean — está bajando el tono de voz a propósito, no quiere que le reconozcan.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? — sugiero jalándolo un poco para apartarlo, la chica de morado también se ha retirado, los demás nos miran, pero solo estoy encapsulado en un baile con Armin, mirando sus preciosos ojos de zafiro, su redonda cara angelical. Besarle una docena de veces antes de que me diga que me detenga.

—Claro — sonríe y deja que le tome de la mano para alejarnos de estas personas, todas se han quedado completamente extrañadas.

Pero el encuentro era tan único e inesperado. No pude evitar sacarlo de ese círculo lo más pronto posible y traerlo hasta el medio de la pista.

—Baila conmigo — le pedí — Luces, increíble.

—No me lo dicen a menudo — Coloco su mano en mi hombro y con la otra mano levanto la mía — Así que gracias.

Parece que tiene años que no le veía, y ahora es como si hubiera encontrado una pieza que faltaba dentro de mí, la música es suave, nadie parece percatarse de que una nueva pareja se ha incorporado en la pieza, todos ríen en sus pequeños mundos, pero yo me perdí hace mucho en los ojos de Armin. Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle.

—Quisiera contarte tantas cosas — tengo la sensación de que hablo como con cierto retraso, aun así, no he podido apartar mis pupilas de las suyas en todo este tiempo —. Es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo.

—Yo también quisiera decirte tantas cosas — murmura sonriendo, en mi interior algo se rompe cada vez más —, pero parece que he olvidado como hablar…

Me aferro a su cintura y decido que la música es lo que menos importa, sigo guiándole en una pequeña danza en la que solo nosotros dos somos testigos, nuestras miradas no se separan y me deshago en nervios, es como caramelo líquido, sus preciosos labios rosados que anhelan pasar por mi boca. No puedo más que pegarlo a mi cuerpo y bailar en lo que parece ser un abrazo. Quisiera estar pegado a él toda la noche.

Me parece que su cuerpo tiembla, me gustaría meter las manos por entre su cabello rubio, no puedo hacerlo porque lo tiene atado, los recuerdos a su lado me han envuelto mientras reposo mi mejilla sobre su sien, Armin aprieta su mano en mi cintura, siento sus uñas en mi carne.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? — le pregunto suavemente

—No iba a venir, querían mantenerme arriba. No quería estar aquí si no podía verte — contesta melosamente con su voz de ángel y campanitas tintineantes — Annie e Ymir tuvieron esta idea, nadie me ha reconocido…

—Fue una idea excelente — admití. Estaba gozando tanto la canción que no me percate cuando el muisca cambio, que las piezas seguían pasando y los lindos pies de Armin que cabían en unos pequeños tacones giraban entre mis brazos — ¿No te has cansado?

—Es complicado estar así — comento a forma de susurro —, pero puedo seguir bailando.

—No quiero que te canses — dije deteniéndome y tomando su mano, la música fue remplazada por violines suaves — ¿Damos un paseo?

—¿Siempre has sido tan caballeroso? — Me pregunto alzando una ceja — ¿O solo lo haces para mantener las apariencias?

—Las princesitas merecen el mejor trato posible — pongo los ojos en blanco —, siempre tienes un comentario inteligente para todo ¿no?

Me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por entre las parejas que continúan bailando, por entre la gente que se arremolina a los alrededores de la pista, hecho un vistazo por los vitrales a las afueras del lugar, parece que está más solitario que adentro. Además, no hace tanto frio.

—Siempre tengo algo que decir a tu actitud, Jean — se ríe Armin — ¿Vamos afuera?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo — le cedo el paso para salir por una de las puertas traseras, las paredes son de hormigón rojo y parecen manchadas de lluvia, pero solo es la humedad. Atrás hay un lindo patio de arbustos cortos, Armin y yo nos alejamos un poco del lugar, todo está bien iluminado, no hay mucha gente afuera.

—De verdad te he extrañado mucho — le suelto al cabo de unos segundos, mientras más nos alejamos de la entrada y más cerca estamos del jardín, no espero encontrar alguna banca donde sentarnos, pero aparece frente a mí un banquillo de piedra demasiado sugerente — ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Por favor — pide Armin y se sienta en el banco se saca las zapatillas y toma sus pies blancos en una mano, a veces me sorprende lo pálido que Armin puede llegar a ser, sus piernas se muestran sin apenas atisbos de color y ni hablar de sus pequeños pies —. Admiro a las chicas.

Sonrió y me siento a su lado, me parece tan bello como una muñeca de cristal, Armin no se concentra en mis acciones solo sigue acercándose a mí hasta dejar sus piernas colgando en el banquillo y vuelve a ponerse las zapatillas, yo me recorro a su lado.

—Gracias por tomarte estas molestias — Armin gira la cara para mirarme y sonríe, es extraño que nadie se haya dado cuenta que Armin es la persona más hermosa que mis ojos han podido admirar, bello en niveles inimaginables. Como una maravilla del antiguo mundo griego.

Armin es todo de lo que hablaban nuestros ancestros.

—Jean — siseo acercándose a mí — También te he extrañado, no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Esta vez no me contento y tomo a Armin del mentón, acercándolo hasta mis labios, y estampándolos con la boca medio abierta, dispuesto a saborear todo aquello que se me fue negado por meses, mientras tenía que mancharme las manos por órdenes que ni siquiera quería seguir. Armin me recibe con gusto.

Nos besamos tranquilamente al principio, es bastante suave. Sus cálidos labios, su lengua dulce, todo me resulta demasiado azucarado, acaramelado y excitante, el vestido se levanta un poco cuando Armin queda de rodillas sobre mis piernas y atrapa mis labios entre sus dientes, enreda sus piernas entre mi cintura y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos.

Yo coloco mis manos en su cintura y lo atraigo a mí mientras sigo comiendo de su boca, Armin me besa de nuevo, se separa jadeando y vuelve a atacarme. No tengo intenciones de parar, ni siquiera cuando Armin comienza a dibujar círculos en la piel de mi cuello, a meter sus dedos entre mi cabello, ni siquiera cuando mis manos se deslizan solas hasta sus piernas y acaricio la piel fría que guarda tras la tela de color azul.

—Jean… — jadea mi nombre, me pone caliente. Aferro más mis manos a su cintura pequeña, atrayéndole con cada vez más fuerza — Jean, tómame.

Me lo sugiere tan despreocupadamente, estoy a punto de aceptar su oferta, le beso el mentón, la mandíbula y el cuello. La boca de Armin se tuerce de placer y yo continúo descendiendo hasta sus clavículas luego asciendo por sus mejillas, su oreja, sus parpados, le beso la cara entera mientras el jadea complacido.

—Tómame — me vuelve a sugerir, si vuelve a decirlo yo no seré capaz de declinar, tomo sus muslos con las manos y veo uno de sus zapatos caerse nuevamente, la ropa parece querer salir de su cuerpo por si sola. He perdido la conciencia del lugar en el que nos encontramos.

Solo lo siento a él, a nadie más que a él, perdiéndose entre mis brazos, es todo lo que necesito lo que quiero, justo ahora podría desertar si me lo pidiera, volverme un partisano. Al diablo todo, solo lo necesito a él, besándome, acariciando mi cuerpo, mi espalda. Tocándome como si fuera de su propiedad. Y por favor que conserve el vestido, se le ve sensacional.

—Armin… — gimo su nombre contra su boca, sus labios hinchados.

—Jean, te amo — suspira —, tómame ahora mismo, no me importa nada, no me interesa nada. Solo quédate conmigo, no me dejes nunca…

—¿Kirschstein? — la voz apenas y logra sobresaltarme más bien diría que me puso alerta, separé mi boca de la de Armin aun con los colores en el rostro, sintiéndome demasiado excitado para reaccionar, pero Armin ya ha mirado también. Siento que aún estamos unidos, por los brazos, las piernas, la saliva. Entones veo la cara del comandante Smith y el mundo se me viene abajo.

El me mira, con el ceño fruncido de notable confusión, las manos temblorosas a los lados. Parece que solo me observa a mí mientras Armin se levanta de mis piernas y vuelve a colocarse los zapatos de tacón, me quedo de piedra. Estoy consciente de que Erwin no se ha dado cuenta de que se trata de Armin, pero Armin se le ha quedo mirando con miedo.

Para el solo soy yo, besándome con una muchacha rubia cualquiera. Pero si Armin sigue mirándole de ese modo, él se dará cuenta…

Erwin gira el rostro y ve a Armin. Sus ojos se entrecierran un poco y luego los abre demasiado.

—Armin… — murmura con sorpresa, su cara pasa de confusión a furia y de furia a una actitud misteriosa — Dijiste que no vendrías.

—Señor… — dice Armin — Puedo explicarlo yo.

—Armin no tuvo la culpa de nada, fue mi idea — me levanto del banquillo, tengo suerte de no tener una erección prominente, Armin se queda unos pasos detrás de mí, Erwin suspira.

—Sé que no fue tu idea Jean — se ha dado cuenta —. Esto fue tu idea Armin, eres demasiado listo, sabía que terminarías por venir… pero jamás me imagine que harías esto.

—Por favor señor, perdóneme. Yo amo a Jean — explico Armin con la mano en su corazón —. Después de esto el tendrá que irse, solo quería verle una vez más…

Erwin se queda callado, parece que analiza la situación para buscar algo que decir, nos mira detenidamente. Quiero pensar que hemos dicho algo o hecho algo para que no grite inmediatamente, pero no puedo confiar en el para nada, le gusta Armin y a mí también, estoy seguro de que no le agrado y a mí tampoco me agrada el, sigue siendo mi superior, estoy en completa desventaja justo ahora.

—Si tanto tiempo les sobra para sus tonterías, deberían estar adentro en el baile — comentó con desenfado. —. Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

Armin agradeció bajando la cabeza, pero yo no me quedé tan calmado. En ningún momento dijo que lo dejaría pasar. Armin me toma de la mano y salimos caminando del jardín, está jadeando y sus ojos un poco llorosos, se ha asustado, debería estar prohibido que las personas como Armin se asusten y lloren. Es demasiado lindo para eso.

—Lo lamento, Armin. Fue mi culpa…

—No fue tu culpa Jean, yo realmente quería verte — no parece molesto ni agitado, una vez que hemos llegado a la entrada trasera —, no me arrepiento de nada. Todavía.

Le acaricio la mejilla, parece que él tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que el comándate no va a dejar pasar esto, o al menos no quedara impune. Aun no tenemos idea de lo que pasara, pero no tiene caso preocuparnos por eso ahora mismo.

—Ven entremos — sugiere —, tal vez aun podamos tener una conversación tranquila…

Entramos por la puerta de cristal y los dos ya estamos mucho mejor, hemos perdido los nervios e incluso estamos sonriendo con felicidad. Hasta que se escuchó un grito que retumbo por todo el lugar, no era un grito de terror era uno de coraje, un grito que no se escuchaba muy a menudo, las personas se acercaron hasta la escena, Armin y yo también caminos hasta llegar ahí.

—¡Sasha, basta! — Gritaba Connie intentando quitar una muchacha con un vestido muy recatado color marrón de encima de Annie — ¡No te metas en problemas!

—¡ES ella! — Grito Sasha — ¡Es la chica que intento matar a Nanaba! ¡Porque está aquí! ¡Ella metió en problemas a Eren!

Armin a mi lado se pone pálido como una hoja de papel y se abre paso entre la gente diciendo 'déjenme pasar', le ayudo a quitar a las personas del camino, Armin se queda helado al ver a la muchacha de cabello castaño, parece que la reconoce. Por otro lado, Ymir y una chica rubia intentan levantar a Annie del piso, que parece muy digna.

—¡Eres una condenada! — Le grito Sasha — ¡Ni siquiera mereces estar viva!

—Leonhart, otra vez metida en problemas — la voz venenosa de Levi Ackerman surgió entre la gente que se apartaba para dejarle pasar, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vi se notaba mucho menos sereno, como si estuviera absorto. Daba miedo. — Sasha, aléjate de ella ahora…

—Pero, capitán — musito la chica castaña — ella es…

—Se quién es — ordeno Levi — Si no quieres que me cabreé más de lo que estoy aléjate de ellas inmediatamente, además ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…

Sasha la acompañante de Connie se quedó helada, mientras que Connie la tomo de la muñeca y la aparto del camino del capitán, Levi pareció suspirar, me pareció extraño que conociera a la chica, yo jamás la había visto, pero el parecía conocerla bien. En cuando a Annie e Ymir, el capitán las miro con condescendencia.

—Odio tenerlas en mi vista, ya han ocasionado demasiados problemas. Márchense inmediatamente — Levi Ackerman se dio la vuelta, pero antes le clavo los ojos a Armin. Y lo reconoció.

—¡Vámonos! — le grito Ymir a Armin, el reacciono con un brinco y camino a zancadas hasta la pecosa, antes de que se alejara demasiado de mi le apreté la mano, el me miro y murmuro un 'lo siento' con los ojos, pero justo cuando Armin paso a un lado del capitán, parece que susurraron algo.

Después de eso solo vi a Armin caminando por la salida junto con dos chicas muy molestas y humilladas, suspiré con tristeza considerable. Se había terminado mi noche. La chica rubia con la que Ymir estaba incluso derramo unas lágrimas apenas visibles, mis amigos se habían perdido de vista y ahí estaba yo, como un desgraciado. Exactamente igual que como cuando comenzó la fiesta.

—Kirschstein — dijo Levi Ackerman a mi lado — voy a ser muy claro contigo…

—¿Señor? — me sorprendí al ver al capitán hablándome con tanta naturalidad, lo conocía desde hace años, pero nunca fue mi íntimo. Ni conmigo ni con nadie

—Hago esto como un favor, así que ni se te ocurra rechazar la oferta. — carraspeo, ¿Un favor? ¿Para quién? —, necesito soldados eficientes en mi escuadrón de Múnich.

Se me quedo mirando, fija y eternamente.

—No comprendo…

Levi Ackerman es un hombre de pocas palabras y nada de paciencia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que a partir de ahora tú y tres soldados más pasaran a ser parte del escuadrón que manejo aquí en Múnich ¿Te ha quedado claro? No lo hago porque seas excepcional, sino porque te quieren con vida.

—¿Quién me quiere con vida? — Le pregunte cuando él ya había dado una zancada hacia atrás — No estoy rechazando la oferta, estoy encantado, pero…

—Armin — soltó de pronto — El me pidió que lo hiciera.

¿Armin y él se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Entonces esta hecho — dio media vuelta y suspiro —, diablos Eren, lo que hago por ti.

No supe que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero me sentía honrado y confundido, a partir de ahora iba a dejar de estar en la primera línea, estaría en el escuadrón del capitán Ackerman. Solo los mejores soldados lograban estar a su lado… y todo porque Armin quería mantenerme a salvo, de verdad estaba contento, las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensé.

Lo que no sabía era que las personas que querían hacerme daño no eran los enemigos de la guerra.

* * *

N/A: Así es. Sasha y Connie andan de novios, aunque ella era monja, se escapó jaja, y Levi la cachó, hay ese Levi se volvió mama de todos cuando Eren se fue a España. Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Es obvio que en el siguiente veremos la reacción de Armin al saber sobre lo de Annie e Ymir, pero ellas de verdad están arrepentidas, so, veremos lo que pasa!

Charly land: Espero que con esto extrañes menos 'El confesionario' lo hice como a propósito jeje, espero que te guste mucho el capítulo nena, y ya ni me dijiste nada del Jearmin de la otra vez! Sigo esperando!

AmorFujoshi: Erwin es malvado… Okay no es malvado, pero dudo que cuando nos quitan a la persona que nos gusta seamos los más amables del mundo jaja, bueno que bien que te gusto y si vienes de El confesionario, este capítulo te gustara más. Levi es un amor, nos leemos querida.

Naruby; ¡Si confió en ellas! Pero ntp. Es como dijo Annie estaba arrepentidas, bueno ya se hablara de eso en el sig. cap. Oye pero mate a Mikasa eso debe ser suficiente para ti Jajaja no te preocupes Erwin no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados tras esto.


	15. Mal

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Napola**

 **Para mejor o para peor**

—Es muy sorpresivo verle tan… repentinamente.

—En verdad lo lamento teniente, pero es urgente y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

—Imagino que es realmente grave si usted ha decidido hacernos a mi esposa y a mí una visita nocturna, comandante.

—Lo mejor será que hablemos en privado teniente, lo que estoy por decirle… es algo bastante importante. He incluso trascendental.

—Eso me asusta, pero, por favor pase. Espero que no tarde mucho.

—No tardaré mucho, se lo prometo.

 **Para mejor o para peor**

Desde que Jean entro al escuadrón del capitán Ackerman en Múnich junto con Connie, Reiner y Berthold, podría decirse que mi vida se hizo más fácil y mejor, como si mi calidad de vida creciera, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido aquella casi desastrosa noche del baile. Cuando me enteré que Annie casi mataba a mi propia tía, lo cual fue un impacto terrible para mí.

Después de eso me dedique a escuchar la historia completa de como ellas y Mikasa habían atormentado a Eren. Fue una noche muy acalorada, pero logré escuchar perfectamente sus excusas, se mostraban arrepentidas así que no tuve más que decir y la sanción ya se las habían puesto, aun así, me prometí a mí mismo no confiar demasiado.

Sobre todo, por lo de Nanaba, aunque aún les debía lo de Jean. Sería amable y un buen amigo, pero nada de contarles en donde escondía el dinero de mi paga.

Todo empeoró cuando el padre de Jean llego al cuartel como una semana y media después del baile, en primer lugar, no me pareció raro verlo por ahí, es decir usualmente pasaba, pero se pasaba menos que Jean y que el capitán Ackerman, simplemente me pareció extraño mirarle por los pasillos, sobre todo por lo furioso que se notaba.

Jean caminaba detrás de él cuando me asome por la puerta. Al perecer Jean estaba haciendo base adentro del cuartel en lo que su escuadrón salía, el padre de Jean lo alcanzo aquí mismo y se metieron en la oficina del capitán Levi, con Ackerman adentro.

Ymir me miro alzando las cejas, como sorprendida e interrogante, incluso Annie se acercó de su asiento y movió sus ojillos indicándome que me acerara a escuchar, yo sabía que era mala idea, que era una conversación privada. Pero como dije antes, juntarme con ellas era una mala influencia.

—Ve a oír — murmuró Annie a susurros —. El muchacho trae la cola entre las patas, que te digo. Que es grave.

No quería oír tan peligrosa afirmación, pero tenía razón, Jean me había mirado de soslayo cuando paso, en realidad parecía que lo llevaban a la oficina del director y las cosas se veían graves, era cierto. Eso me asustaba y bastante.

—¡Que estas esperando! — Volvió a susurrar Annie — mientras más tardes menos comprenderás de la conversación.

Di una mirada prudente a mí alrededor, las personas estaban metidas en sus asuntos y nadie sospecharía si me arrastraba hasta la puerta y pegaba mi cabeza, además de que tenía que ser muy prudente.

— ¿Y si alguien me ve? — les murmure, Ymir y Annie se miraron entre ellas.

—Corre, nosotras echaremos un ojo — me aseguro Ymir con el pulgar en alto —. Carraspearemos fuerte.

Entendí que quizá había planes menos elaborados, pero les debía varias cosas y ellas también me lo debían, así que decidí confiar y me acerqué a la puerta a zancadas, con el corazón en un puño y las manos sudando, por suerte no había gritos porque si no atravesarían las puertas. Y tal como dijo Ymir cuando llegué la conversación ya estaba avanzada.

—…No tenías que hacer eso — la voz de Jean era apenas un susurro, uno desolado —. De verdad que había otras formas de romperme.

—No, lo que tú haces es lo que no debería de hacerse — escupió su padre con veneno —. Es la forma más sencilla de romper a alguien, tome la oportunidad y tú no tienes derecho de hacer o decir absolutamente nada.

El silencio se hizo presente tras esta afirmación, me pareció raro, Jean siempre contestaba a las provocaciones, ¿Qué era lo que su padre había hecho? Y más importante ¿Por qué? No había razón alguna… nada que yo pudiera imaginar, entonces porque Jean se escuchaba… enserio, roto.

—No estoy a favor de sus decisiones — inquirió Levi Ackerman —, pero, yo no puedo ser participe en eso, y lo que usted hizo ya está hecho. Por mi parte solo quiero decirle que si su hijo está en mi escuadrón es porque yo lo elegí de este modo, recuerde que él y yo ya nos conocíamos, merece estar en mi escuadrón, no estoy solapándole nada.

Era mentira, Levi Ackerman estaba mintiendo.

—Eso es mentira — contesto el teniente —, usted y yo sabemos que mi hijo estaba bien en la primera división. Mi hijo, es un excelente soldado… mi hijo tiene que ser un héroe de guerra, no un maldito defensor de cuartel en Múnich. Esto no es lo que yo quería para él. Me gustaría que al menos esa decisión fuera respetada.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión con respecto a tener a su hijo bajo mis órdenes — le contesto Levi —. El muchacho es eficiente, lo quiero en mi escuadrón y aquí se va a quedar, lo lamento mucho teniente.

De nuevo hubo un silencio, esta vez la carga era más pesada, como llena de electricidad, pero de alguna forma era como si Jean hubiera desaparecido, tenía la sensación de que se había derrumbado. Que ya no estaba presente.

—Sé que no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión — prosiguió al cabo de un minuto —, pero como dije antes, las acciones de mi hijo son inaceptables, ya tomé el primer paso para reprenderlo.

—No va a tomar cartas contra Armin Arlet — escuchar mi nombre me sobresalta, indirectamente sabía que estaba siendo mencionado, pero me pone el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Lo ve! — Grita el padre de Jean —. No sé qué asuntos tenga usted con Armin, pero estoy completamente seguro de que está encubriendo las acciones de mi hijo, que ese muchacho rubio merece una reprimenda, pero usted no me deja ¿Sabe lo que le puede pasar si abro la boca?

—¿Sabe lo que le puede pasar a su hijo? — amenaza Levi — No estoy encubriéndolos, solo que ambos sabemos que Arlet es un estratega que fue contratado personalmente por Erwin Smith y que si este mismo fue quien le comunico las acciones de su hijo fue para que tuviera un conocimiento de estas y tomara medidas, en su propio hijo. Ni Smith, ni yo dejaremos que tome reprimendas contra Armin Arlet.

Me cubro la boca, el papá de Jean lo sabe. Lo sabe, lo mío con Jean. Ahora está enterado y Erwin Smith es quien le ha dicho todo, ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente (mi cerebro no carburaba lo suficiente) Erwin ganaba mucho al habernos delatado. Si el padre de Jean abría la boca nos iban a matar, nos iban a mandar al campo de concentración, por eso Levi estaba mintiendo, mentía para mantenerme con vida.

Porque se lo debía a Eren, porque él también estaba enamorado de un hombre. Es por eso.

—Ya hiciste demasiado — murmuró Jean en el fondo, su imagen pareció ante mí como una aparición y todo era bastante raro —, ya me has jodido demasiado.

—Una guerra Jean — concluyo el padre de Jean —, solo esta maldita guerra y cuando todo termine, te juro Jean, que no vas a volver a verlo. Cuando Alemania gane no volverás a pisar Múnich, te vas a olvidar de todo esto y quedara completamente atrás, nadie lo recordara. Toma esto como una advertencia, un castigo por tus asquerosos crimines.

Me levanté del piso y me alejé dos zancadas, esto estaba mal, mal. Todo estaba pésimo, no había palabras suficientes para describir lo horrible que la situación se había tornado, aun no tenía idea de lo que el padre de Jean le había hecho para que Jean se encontrara de este modo, pero no podía digerirlo, ahora su padre lo sabía, Jean y yo corríamos un riesgo grande.

Un carraspeo, me saco de mis ensoñaciones, un carraspeo fuerte de voz de anciano fumador. Giré el rostro para ver a Ymir con los ojos súper abiertos mostrándome por la ventana que Erwin se acercaba a paso firme por el pasillo, di un respingo y luego mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta del despacho de Levi se abrió.

—Arlet — murmuro Erwin al verme libido.

El padre de Jean tenía el ceño fruncido con furia mientras me miraba, como si estuviera podrido, a su lado Jean tenía los ojos rojos y los labios partidos, sus pequeños ojos se posaron en los míos. No vi reacción en ellos, era como si estuviera drogado. Mis manos temblaron.

—Eres una basura sucia — murmuro el teniente, di un respingo y luego me ignoró para salir del lugar a zancadas fuertes, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, Jean me dirijo una mirada rápida y luego se me acerco con tristeza.

Puso su mano en mi cabeza, como una pequeña palmada y luego se dio la vuelta, se fue detrás de su padre, aunque no precisamente siguiéndose. Detrás de él, Levi Ackerman se veía cansado, acabado, a pesar de estar en los primeros tres años de guerra el desmejoro en el capitán era notable, nadie podría decir que era el mismo. Ninguno de nosotros lo era. Erwin Smith se acercó a Levi y me miro de reojo.

—Armin — volvió a nombrarme, pero para ese entonces ya era tarde y yo no iba a darle la oportunidad de arruinarme la vida de nuevo.

—Me traiciono — le puse en cara —, usted sabe que pude ser asesinado, no le importo ¿Cómo espera que confié en usted? ¿Acaso le hice algo para merecer este repudio? Nunca conteste a sus ilusiones, acepte el empleo porque siempre fue a lo que quise dedicarme, incluso jamás le pedí consideración por Jean y estaba dispuesto a aceptar una guerra de años en la que nos encontráramos separados mientras se mantuviera con vida, pero usted decidió cambiar mi vida en torno la suya, sacarme de la Napola, llevar a Jean a la primera división y luego dejarme verlo solo para torturarme, recurrir a medidas drásticas para mirarle y al final encontrar una venganza inútil en la que él se vería afectado y yo no, porque seré protegido por usted, ¿Eso era lo que quería no? Que su padre lo jodiera a él, así yo tendría que alejarme para siempre y él se quedaría jodido y solo, después yo correría con usted… está equivocado, una persona como usted no puede recibir mi amor, ni mi cariño, ni mi trabajo. No voy a trabajar aquí más.

—No te vas a ir — me interrumpió Levi —, será mejor que cierres la boca, ya he hecho mucho por ti, no tienes idea de lo que es sentir algo por una persona y aceptar que esa persona jamás sentirá nada por ti, así que deja de ser un maldito egoísta y date cuenta que Erwin estaba enamorado de ti, completamente loco como para delatar esta locura, llevarnos de corbata a todos, hasta a él, a mí, a Eren, a Jean y por supuesto a ti.

—El amor no es opresión, ni matar a otras personas para que se queden contigo — escupí con veneno, Levi me dio la razón y asintió —, no estoy sermoneando a este hombre, solo le señalo lo obvio. No espere que yo le corresponda, nunca más.

Erwin frunció el ceño, como si acabara de comprender algo que anteriormente no había podido ver y yo estaba demasiado nublado por la furia que difícilmente podría haber detectado algo, pero también pude ver que algo dentro de él se apagaba, como una esperanza, una vela, como si hubiera entendido que quizá el camino que había tomado para tenerme no había sido el más correcto, que yo ahora jamás podría estar con él y que era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

—No me arrepiento de haberle contado a Janes la verdad — explicó Erwin —, estaba tan furioso por tus palabras que lo único que quise hacer fue soltar todo el veneno que pude dar, quizá no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero no me arrepiento porque en el momento fue exactamente lo que desee, puedes tomarlo como una venganza o como lo que quieras, Jean ya ha sido castigado lo suficiente y ahora su relación está condenada al fracaso, pero ya no me entrometeré más, las cosas por su propio peso caen. No dejaré de cuidarte, ya verás que con el tiempo volverás, cuando Kirschstein simplemente ya no pueda seguir adelante con esto.

—Estas demente Erwin — murmuro Levi y se sobo las sienes —, por dios dejen de darme problemas.

Y se metió en su oficina junto con Erwin, a sus espaldas murmure un furioso 'Yo, jamás caería por usted' aunque claro en ese momento no sabía el verdadero significado de esa promesa y lo mucho que me costaría mantenerla, porque a Erwin le debía tanto victorias como derrotas y probablemente le debía mi vida fácil, pero con el nada era lo que parecía y todo tenía una intención oculta, eso me preocupaba.

Además de que Jean estaba hecho una sopa, un asco y yo simplemente no sabía. No sabía que iba a pasar o que iba a hacer, porque la promesa de nuestra separación estaba ahí, latente y cruel esperando el desenlace de la guerra.

Aunque había cosas peores.

 **Para mejor o para peor**

La puerta sonó tres veces, contando el primer golpecito que fue apenas un roce, me quedé quieto, esperando que fuera mi imaginación, era bastante tarde y había pocas personas que se me habían acercado después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con los oficiales al mando, es decir; Erwin. Así que las posibilidades de una visita fantástica eran poco halagüeñas.

De cualquier forma, me acerqué a la puerta, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, abrí lentamente y lo vi.

—Jean…

—¿Puedo pasar? — su voz era un susurro lento y aguardentoso, lleno de dolor y lágrimas contenidas. Además de lo estúpido de la pregunta.

Dejé la puerta abierta para que pasara y luego cerré con seguro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No es seguro, ya no pueden vernos juntos, es muy peligroso… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Nadie sabe que estas aquí?

—Me escapé — murmuro y se hecho en la cama —. Ya no podré verte, mi padre no está conforme con nada, no me deja opción alguna, solo esperara a que la guerra termine y me llevara lejos, me alejara de ti y de todo. Entrar al escuadrón de Levi solo fue el primer paso para vernos más y ahora todo está arruinado.

—Todo fue mi culpa — admití derrotado tirándome a la cama a su lado —, si tan solo no hubiera asistido al tonto baile, debimos ser más cuidadosos, fui un completo estúpido.

—No, tú eres perfecto.

Me quede quieto, aun en esta situación Jean podía verme con ojos fantásticos, con la mente despejada, me mostraba todo aquello que yo desconocía y no podía ver cuando mi mundo se derrumbaba el me mantenía en un pilar, sin ser tocado por nada.

—No mereces esto — me atreví a decirle —, déjame, merecías una vida distinta Jean. Te di tantos problemas, desde la Napola, hasta ahora, no hice nada más que darte problemas. Tu necesitabas ser el soldado estrella que estabas destinado a ser, pasar tu vida en bailes, conocer lindas muchachas, alguna pelirroja de ojos verdes, tener lindos hijos, no mereces esto Jean. En verdad no lo mereces, por favor solo déjame. Puedo vivir con eso ahora, si me dices que me dejas puedo vivir con ello. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que hemos perdido todo solo porque…

—Solo porque me he enamorado de ti, como un loco — murmuró para terminar la oración — ¿Nuestro amor te parece poco?

Nuestro amor lo es todo para mí.

—Si.

—Mi padre envió a Marco a Dachau — susurró Jean.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y me giré para verle, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, que se escurrían por los alrededores de su rostro. Dachau, a trece kilómetros del pueblo de Dachau, en Múnich. El campo de concentración más cercano que había, el padre de Jean se había vengado. Se había vengado de Jean y lo había castigado sacando a su amigo de la seguridad de la casa y llevándolo a Dachau.

—No pude proteger a mi amigo, seguramente Marco terminara muerto — susurro y me acerqué a él para brindarle un cálido abrazo —. Me ha jodido, lo he perdido. No puedo perderte también. Si te pierdo, perderé todo… Armin, no quiero.

—No puedes renunciar a todo por mí — le conteste limpiando sus lágrimas —, siempre ha sido así, no voy a destruir tu vida.

—Ya está destruida — afirmo —, por eso, déjame reconstruirla contigo a mi lado.

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero lo dejo en claro cuando me dejo contra la cama, sus ojos habían dejado de llorar, más su alma seguía rota. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer o decir para que Jean se sintiera un poco mejor, así que solo lo deje hacerme lo que tuviera que hacer. Lo deje besarme y lo bese lentamente, lo deje acariciarme el cabello y deshacerse de mi pijama, lo deje bajarse el pantalón a medias mientras me acorralaba contra las sabanas y contra la cabecera de la cama. Lo deje hacerme todo.

—Perdona — susurro —, perdóname si te duele.

—Está bien, está bien — le dije acariciando su cabello, sabía que dolería, pero que Jean lo necesitaba. Me necesitaba, tanto como yo a él.

Asintió y me siguió besando, para distraerme del punzante dolor que crecía en mi interior al que era particularmente difícil acostumbrarse, pero Jean tenía fuerza y lo hacía todo eficazmente, así como tardo un poco en meterla no me dio tiempo de acostumbrarme a la sensación cuando Jean ya me embestía, el dolor era fuerte y agonizante pero tolerable. Podía tolerarlo por él. Podría tolerar todo por él. Porque su vida era un infierno justo ahora, la mía también.

Y había comenzado cuando entré a la Napola.

—Perdóname, perdóname — susurraba constantemente —, de verdad te necesito.

Sus jadeos eran ahogados, por un instinto primario enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras me embestía con fuerza y mi interior se revolvía por el placer y el dolor, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el emocional. Como quisiera darle mi mejor consuelo, pero simplemente lo único que podía hacer era besarle la oreja y acariciarle. Darle mi consuelo manualmente, cosas así.

Gemir cuando tenía que gemir y cuando me ponía la piel de gallina con sus manos sobre mi cabello, con sus caderas repiqueteando contra mi entrepierna, jadear y susurrar su nombre entre desvaríos.

—Eres mi otra mitad — susurro casi al final —, no quiero a ninguna mujer, no quiero a nadie más que a ti ¿Lo comprendes?

Asentí contra su cuello y le besé la yugular, tres veces, luego se vino, y yo también me vine sobre mi estómago. Y el semen se quedó ahí sobre mi estómago mientras Jean se daba la vuelta para alejarse de mi cuerpo sudado. Quedando contra la cama. Me tomo de las manos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunté aun sin recuperar la respiración.

—Nos vamos a ir — contesto muy seguro —, cuando termine la guerra tú y yo, nos vamos a ir. ¿Me sigues?

Una parte de mi quería decir algo más, alguna explicación lógica del porque este plan no parecía muy bien elaborado, del porque no podíamos simplemente botar todo e irnos. Que algo iba a salir mal y todo terminaría por irse al diablo, pero así era yo siempre dejándome guiar por la lógica y había dejado de escuchar a mi consciencia hacia tanto que dudaba que escucharla ahora hiciera alguna diferencia.

—Hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

N/A: No quiero abordar el tema de la guerra tan afondo, porque es… atroz, y vaya que hay mucho que sacar pero no quiero. Enserio, me duele el estómago de solo pensarlo. Es la historia de Armin y Jean y su amor. Okay en otras noticias, ya se acerca el final —llorare— pero, espero que les guste este capítulo que sinceramente me costó mucho trabajo. Que es un poco cruel y raro, pero ya tendrá su desenlace.

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.

Charly: Levi es fantabuloso, por más que quiere ayudarles tampoco puede hacer imposibles — todo por Eren— espero que te guste este capítulo que contrasta bastante con el anterior, pero no querida sabes tú eres la mejor, por dejarme un lindo review, me pone muy feliz. No te preocupes por el fic yo seguiré aquí y esperare, porque de verdad que quiero leerlo. ¡Ya verás que me va a encantar! No te sobre esfuerces, un beso! Saludos!

Naruby: Mikasa fue una perra, murió lo bueno jaja pero sí que las hizo pasar negras a Eren y a Levi. Bueno digamos que Erwin si hizo de las suyas, pero ya viste como se puso Armin, aunque ya sabemos lo que le dijo eso de 'Tú vas a correr a mis brazos' tal vez signifique algo en el futuro, quien sabe. Pero bueno, mis pobres ya han sufrido muchísimo y sufrirán un poco más antes del etílico final.

PD: ¡Dejen review! ¡Un saludable beso!

PD2: No vean a Erwin como el villano, realmente es un amor complejo.


	16. Voluntad

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: Napola**

 **Dependiendo de tu voluntad**

 **M** e pasé los siguientes cuatro años de la guerra fingiendo que no conocía a Jean, que no nos hablábamos, que siquiera nos saludábamos. Sin mirarnos en los pasillos ni hacer reuniones públicas. A la vista de todas las personas que nos conocían o que habían sabido de nuestra amistad ya no éramos más que un par de desconocidos que jamás se habían llevado bien. Incluso frente a nuestros amigos, lo cual les sorprendió. Pero, no había explicación alguna que pudiéramos darles.

Eso en frente de todos, pero en silencio comenzaba a adorarlo con la mirada, como a un Dios o un santo al cual me había hecho completamente devoto, admirando todavía más sus cualidades y sus virtudes, ya no era el muchacho de 18 años que había salido conmigo de la Napola para pelear una guerra que a ninguno de los dos nos concernía. Había crecido, su cara, su cabello, todo en el desprendía masculinidad y hombría.

Por mi parte, no había cambiado mucho, los años pasaban y mi cabello crecía, a veces repentinamente lo cortaba y otras veces no me preocupaba por eso en lo absoluto. Crecí un poco, pero nada comparado con él. Él era otro nivel. Y sabía que a la vista de todos los demás el fingía que pertenecía a ese nivel.

El padre del joven estaba encantado, su hijo se había 'curado', era el soldado perfecto, estaba en el escuadrón del capitán líder de la fuerza alemana en Múnich, algo que pocos conseguían. Pero, aun así, dudaba que hubiese cambiado de opinión, si las cosas seguían así el padre de Jean aun querría sacarlo del país en cuanto la guerra terminara.

Por esta razón, Jean decidió mudarse, ya no vivía en su casa con sus padres, estaba viviendo en un departamento cerca de la capital y se trasladaba en moto al cuartel, eso facilito mucho las cosas. Porque Jean me hacía visitas nocturnas casi cada noche.

O al menos unas cuantas veces por mes.

Algo que hiciera que Erwin no sospechara, esa clase de cosas. El muchacho había aprendido a subir desapercibido y a salir también, me impresionaba su inteligencia y su destreza.

Durante esas visitas yo me había ganado con todas las de la ley el apodo de ''muerde almohadas'', Jean me lo hacía y yo me amaestraba en las artes de no hacer ruido y de venirme sin ni siquiera tocarme, porque Jean me manipulaba tanto las muñecas durante nuestros encuentros que yo había comenzado a tener orgasmos sin siquiera tocarme.

El cuerpo de Jean era más perfecto, más vulnerable también. Invariablemente se sentía mal, por la ausencia de Marco y las crueldades a las que estaba obligado, fue más o menos en esos tiempos cuando Jean comenzó a desfallecer a cada instante, acompañado de llanto y ojeras.

—Jean — murmuré acariciando la parte suave de su cabeza, él se removió un poco, era raro verlo así desnudo y con la cabeza babeante sobre la almohada —. Despierta, te quedaste dormido.

El abrió los ojos pesados de tanto cansancio y se lamio los labios, era increíble que con su fisonomía aun hubiera momentos en los que se le veía tan débil y vulnerable, como si aún estuviéramos en la Napola, pero peor… esto era la guerra. La gran guerra de Alemania. O al menos la segunda gran.

—Estoy cansado — se excusó y se levantó limpiándose la saliva — ¿No ha pasado mucho?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo un par de minutos, te dejé dormir lo más que pude — era cierto, sentía una necesidad de protegerlo digna de una madre —- pero ya casi son las tres de la mañana, debes irte a casa.

Jean entendió el mensaje porque se descubrió de la cintura para abajo y comenzó a vestirse, su uniforme, estaba seguro de que no se lo quitaría para dormir después, algo dentro de mí se removió con culpabilidad. Jean se desgastaba tanto viniendo a verme, escondiéndonos de todo.

— ¿Tan cansado estas? — murmure más como para aligerar la tensión, pero realmente sonó estúpido. Él se rio — Fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Lo que tú dices jamás es estúpido, eres listo, eres guapo, como un santo… pero mejor — sus halagos me sacaron una sonrisa boba de la boca, Jean se levantó y termino de vestirse. — Tengo que irme.

Lo dijo a manera de comentario, pero puse cara de circunstancias, la despedida siempre trae algo melancólico, algo triste de lo que no nos podemos desprender, aunque sepamos que nos veremos a escondidas o que a hurtadillas vendrá a follarme en un par de días. Es algo que viene con la separación.

— ¿El capitán está de viaje? — Me preguntó Jean — Creo que regresa pasado mañana.

—Yo creo que volverá mañana ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de él? — de nuevo mencionaba cosas al azar para evitar que simplemente se fuera y todo el encanto del sexo nocturno se rompiera con un simple 'nos vemos' un beso tronado y una caricia en la mejilla.

—En realidad no, solo estoy buscando una excusa para decirte esto y que no pienses que estoy loco — mi corazón dio un brinco —, y no, no estoy dormido.

— ¿Qué es? — mejor ir al grano, nunca he sido bueno para los rodeos.

Jean se rasco la nuca parecía que juntaba toda su voluntad en la punta de la lengua para soltar la información, como es normal mi mente trabajo más rápido imaginando teorías y coas extrañas. Sabía que Jean iba a bailes y cosas así, tal vez había conocido a alguien… una pelirroja como le dije años atrás. Cosas de las que ahora me arrepentía ¿Y si me deja? ¿Y si Jean quiere tener hijos? Cualquier cosa que yo no pueda darle. Todas esas posibilidades sonaban muy probables en mi mente, así que tuve un mini infarto cuando Jean se me quedo viendo con sus ojos cristalinos de sirena.

Es un plan, es peligroso. Los hombres como Jean son peligrosos, como me fui a enamorar de este hombre.

—Estoy planeando algo Armin — murmuro —, a parte de nuestra huida.

Así que nuestra huida del país aún estaba en pie, la oferta pareció brillar, como si acabara de pulir y renovar la promesa que me había hecho hace un par de años. Como si siguiera ahí, intacta. Suspiré con alivio.

—Es tan arriesgado que podría morir.

La calma se fue.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa? — No pude inquirir nada más porque mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar y solo quería escuchar las palabras de su boca — No iras a…

—No, escúchame — se sentó en la cama a mi lado, yo seguía desnudo y envuelto en las sabanas —. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, algo importante. Eres uno de los mejores estrategas del cuartel ¿No? Pues necesito que seas el mejor, la mano derecha de Erwin, gánate la confianza de todos y cada uno. Así como yo lo he hecho.

Jean lo había hecho, tenía la confianza de un nadador olímpico en una alberca vacía para él. Así de confianzudo estaba siempre, toda la gente lo veía como el soldado ejemplar. Pero era una fachada. Algo que él quería mantener así por una razón.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté sin saber exactamente que más decir.

—Porque, tu y yo vamos a sacar a Marco de Dachau en unos meses.

Me quede pasmado, porque no tenía la menor idea de que Jean pudiera formular un plan tan osado, o del como planeaba hacer semejante cosa, incluso sin saber si llevaba meses planeándolo o se le acababa de ocurrir.

En ese momento las palabras de Jean comenzaron a formar un sentido especial dentro de mi cabeza, una idea o un plan.

—Ya tengo todo planeado — me explicó paseándose de un lado a otro —. Deja que yo me encargue, para eso necesitamos una plena confianza de todos.

Tenía razón, sea cual sea el plan de Jean tenia si queríamos hacer algo y movernos libremente, necesitábamos tener más confianza sobre cualquier persona que se nos acercara y pasara a formar parte de nuestra vida militar. Cualquier persona. Teníamos que ser 'alguien'.

— ¿En un par de meses? — la voz me salió hecha un hilo.

—No puedo hacerlo solo — soltó de buenas a primeras —. Además, en cuanto logremos sacarle… tu y yo vamos a salir del país. Es indispensable que hagamos esto juntos.

Como si las impresiones pasadas no hubieran sido suficientes, lo que escuché me dejo helado por completo. En un par de meses, Jean planeaba nuestra huida para dentro de unos meses. Podía yo asegurar que no estaba preparado en absoluto, aunque eso no me molestaba, me impactaba.

— ¿No estaba planeado para cuando terminara la guerra? — susurré

—Tendremos que adelantar los planes. Sé dónde está Marco y se cómo esta Marco, así que tendremos que sacarlo, pronto. En cuanto lo hagamos tendremos que irnos, con el…

—Pero, como lo haremos. Realmente no podemos esperar, no me malentiendas, no es que no quería es solo que así… tan de repente.

—Aún faltan algunos meses — explico Jean —, no te presiones, yo solo te pido que te ganes la confianza de todos y te prepares, porque realmente haremos esto. No me iré sin Marco y no me iré sin ti. ¿Entendiste?

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros desnudos. Ante sus palabras no pude más que afirmar, si Jean ya tenía todo planeado no podía inmiscuirme más en sus planes, realmente iba a dejarlo que el hiciera todo. Yo lo apoyaría, no habría peleas ni discusiones.

—Alemania va a perder la guerra — aseguró Jean —, todos aquí lo sabemos, quiero salir de aquí cuando aún esto no esté tan jodido.

—Tienes un punto.

A partir de ese momento mi mentalidad cambio demasiado, Jean partió de mi cuarto aquella noche con una suave sonrisa sobre las comisuras de su boca. Como si acabara de compartirme el secreto para la cura del cáncer, a mí también me ponía feliz por supuesto. Fue en ese instante en el que vi su espalda que me percaté que no podía desperdiciar el tiempo. El día en que Jean me lo indicara yo tenía que pasar por las puertas de Dachau sin siquiera despertar una sospecha.

 **Dependiendo de tu voluntad**

—Estaba esperando que volviera — le dije a Ackerman mientras el dejaba los ojos en blanco. Carraspeé un poco nervioso, realmente no estaba tan nervioso, pero ver a Levi siempre me crispaba los nervios.

— ¿No pudiste esperar al trabajo? — Preguntó mientras su criada rubia… que había visto en algún lugar — Acabo de volver de España. Gracias Christa.

—Es té negro señor — sonrió la muchacha y me miro de soslayo antes de salir, supe en ese momento que era una de las personas que también había estado en el baile aquella ocasión, junto con la pecosa alta amiga de Armin.

— ¿Entonces? — me pregunto. El capitán se veía cansado, parecía tener una sonrisa melancólica pegada en los labios, siempre que se iba a España tenía una cara 'feliz' pero cuando volvía, estaba de peor humor, como si la nostalgia lo invadiera.

—De verdad me urge hablarle de esto, es un asunto importantísimo para mí.

—¿Que es, Jean? — me presionó Levi tomando el té.

—Me voy a ir, me voy a fugar con Armin. Seremos partisanos — solté todo rápidamente tanto que las palabras quedaban un poco atropelladas, con mis ideas —, tiene derecho a saberlo.

—¿Estás pidiéndome ayuda? — sus ojos eran como pistolas, si algunas veces lo había visto molesto no podía describir sus sentimientos ahora — ¿O me pides permiso?

—No le pido permiso, se lo aviso. Para que no se sorprenda si en un par de meses nos desaparecemos.

Levi sopesa las palabras y a su vez sopesa las ideas que se juntan en su cerebro, se pierde mirando a la nada como si se castigara por enredarse con gente de lo más extraña y seguramente el mismo encabeza esa lista. Mira su té y me mira de nuevo.

—¿Ya tienes todo planeado, supongo? — parece que lo está digiriendo.

—Está todo planeado para dentro de unos meses. — le cuento sin dejar de sentirme nervioso, no cabe duda que Levi podría levantarse y revelarle todo a mi padre o a Erwin, espero que no lo haga —, confió plenamente en usted por eso se lo digo.

—Como detesto estarlos cuidando.

Sonreí internamente, porque sonaba como una aprobación. Sonaba como un, de acuerdo yo se la verdad y si 'alguien' pregunta, todo está bien y ustedes están bien, estaba seguro de que ahora no nos diría nada… pero Levi era una buena persona y si necesitábamos ayuda sin dudarlo nos la daría, era como si tuviera una deuda con nosotros de la que yo no estuviera enterado.

Que estaba estrechamente vinculada con Armin.

—¿Por qué es así con nosotros? — le pregunté en un arranque de valentía y felicidad.

Levi parece ladear la cabeza con molestia. No quiere revelarme nada.

—¿Por qué? Pues es obvio, me lo encomendaron — murmura con frialdad —, y yo haría muchísimas cosas por Eren.

Eren, el nombre se repite en mi cabeza como buscando una caja de resonancia magnética. Eren es el nombre del mejor amigo de Armin, el que no entro a la Napola, el que había tenido problemas y vivía en el convento junto con su tía. Ese amigo, ese amigo estaba estrechamente vinculado con Levi…

—Es mi todo — contestó Levi abriendo los ojos y paseando sus ojos a la ventana. Mi corazón dio una vuelta, Levi Ackerman. Más enamorado que nada en la vida, me lo revelaba abiertamente y no solo eso…

Eren era la razón por la que él no dejaba que nada le pasara a Armin y por consiguiente a mí. De verdad en ese momento me sentí una de las personas más afortunadas que podían existir en este mundo lleno de odio y sangre. Porque tenía a Levi Ackerman de mi lado gracias a una persona que yo solamente había visto en una foto a blanco y negro de hace años, donde el chico apenas y podía tocar la punta de sus pies.

—No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Armin y por mí, de verdad.

Levi me miro un poco extrañado y podía jurar que en su rostro se dibujaba una minúscula sonrisa, cómplice. No podía discutirle nada, no podía confiar en una persona mejor.

—No me lo agradezcas, pero por favor dime que regresaran. Él no me lo perdonara.

—Volveremos — le dije en un intento de convencerme a mí mismo —, en cuanto terminé todo esto, Armin y yo volveremos.

 **Dependiendo de tu voluntad**

Dos meses después no había ni una sola persona que desconfiara de mí, me volví el mejor estratega del escuadrón de Múnich. Una de las personas en las que más confiaban, tanto así que me dejaban ir de allá para acá sin tener que dar explicaciones, si todo salía bien y como Jean me había explicado que lo haríamos, en un par de meses él y yo estaríamos dentro de Dachau y sacaríamos a Marco.

Lo juro por mi sangre.

* * *

N/A: ES corto, pero tengo un bloqueo y necesitaba escribir esto antes de poder seguir con mi vida. Ahora si, a esto ya le queda súper poquito —llora— enserio, solo faltan como dos capítulos si todo sale bien.

Charly: Muy cerca del final bebe, pero ahora si este Jean y Armin se van a poner las pilas para sacar a Marco y huir de la Alemania nazi ahora que aún pueden hacerlo. Porque después las cosas se pusieron más feas jeje Erwin ya no tendrá más apariciones hasta el final, o quizá en el siguiente capítulo, pero eso sí... no pudo interferir con el verdadero amor ¡Un beso! ¡Te adoro!

Naruby: jaja mujer algo dentro de mí me dice que shippeas a Erwin x Armin Jajaja pero bueno Erwin ya no hará esas cosas tan malvadas, porque Armin ya le dijo zorro no te lo lleves y bueno aunque aún seguirá teniendo un papel importante, te sorprenderá. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, tienes razón y escribir sobre esos tiempos tan difíciles seria horrible, por eso manejo lo que es un escapada ok ya! Saludos!


	17. Nos ibamos

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: Napola**

 **Dependiendo de tu voluntad**

— ¿Recuerdas perfectamente el plan? — Le murmuré a Armin en voz medio baja — ¿Tienes todo listo?

—Sí, lo tengo todo —Dijo asintiendo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiré intentando calmar mi agitado corazón, pero no dio resultados, tenía la necesidad de seguirle preguntando los detalles.

— ¿Tienes la maleta en el auto? —solté de nuevo, aunque ya me había asegurado que tenía todas sus cosas en el auto, las llaves de su casa, sus recuerdos, su ropa, dinero. Lo tenía todo, me lo había dicho mil veces, pero no podía arriesgarme.

—La tengo. ¿Tienes las cosas en la motocicleta? —Al menos me tenía paciencia, su rostro calmado no me dejaba ver ni rastro de duda, eso me tranquilizaba. No era suficiente.

—Toda está listo. Nada tiene que salir mal. —le aseguré. Armin asintió y miro por encima de mi hombro, estaba oscuro. Tenía que irme.

—Te veré mañana, toda ira completamente bien. Yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo, nos iremos juntos. Todo está listo, Jean —sonreí, acaricie la preciosa mejilla blanca de Armin y suspire con pesadez, con lo difícil que me resultaba separarme de él. Quisiera quedarme esta noche a su lado para evitar que los latidos de mi corazón salieran desenfrenados y sus pequeñas manos me calmaran, pero tenía que irme.

—Te quiero —bese su frente. La boca de Armin se curvo en una débil sonrisa y mis labios tuvieron la dicha de posarse encima de esta, me devolvió el beso con recelo y ambos nos apartamos el uno del otro antes de que un segundo pasará —. Mañana todo habrá terminado.

—También te quiero, Jean. Ve con cuidado.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, solté un gemido de dolor al verlo darme la espalda, no soportaba mirarle y no saber si era la última vez. Me acomodé la gorra y Salí lo más rápido posible del conjunto de dormitorios del cuartel general de Múnich, evitando como todos los días hasta ahora a los guardias de seguridad y sus rondines, era un experto. Un espía. Nadie se percataba de mi prensa.

Camine hasta la motocicleta que había adquirido desde que estaba en el escuadrón de Levi, la cual solía estacionar dos cuadras alejada para no provocar sonidos sospechosos del motor, una vez que la tuve enfrente me asegure de repasar mentalmente lo que seguiría hasta el día de mañana, luego arranque y no pensé en nada hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Me dormí en cuanto toque la cama, los disparos no resonaban tan fuerte esta noche, pude estar tranquilo.

Porque sabía, estaba seguro de que mañana todo habría terminado, de alguna manera u otro. Pero lo haría.

 **[…]**

Cuando desperté a las cinco de la mañana había tenido una serie de pesadillas increíbles que tenía rato que no tenía, en la mayoría aparecía Marco, pero decidí ignorar esa parte tétrica de mi noche y concentrarme en el trabajo que tendría hoy hasta el mediodía y lo que ocurriría después de la una de la tarde. Había cosas en la lista que tenía que completar antes de que todo saliera bien y a la perfección como había planeado por meses.

Vi a Connie, Reiner y Berthold, mis compañeros y demás miembros del escuadrón de Levi en Múnich, me saludaron como cada mañana. Se veían cansados, Levi estaba cansado, todos estábamos cansados, queríamos que la guerra terminara y no, no queríamos seguir formando parte de ella. Levi me miro con ojos sombríos, no le pregunté nada sobre su último viaje a España, porque tenía mucho. Tenía mucho que el capitán no veía a su amante y eso lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

—Las guerras no deberían existir —murmuro Connie limpiando uno de sus rifles —. Ni los muertos, ni los enemigos, nada de esta mierda. Es frustrante y ensuciarse las manos es asquerosamente doble moral e hipócrita ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?

—Pronto Connie, cuando Alemania pierda la guerra y nos manden a todos a prisión —siseo Reiner con enfado.

—A nosotros no — colaboro Berthold —Somos soldados, seguimos ordenes, nos perdonarían. Estoy seguro.

Suspiré, eso esperaba, pero temía por Levi. Temía por todos, incluso por mis padres, aunque nada podía cambiar ahora y las cosas ya estaban prácticamente decididas, los cañones dejarían de formar parte de mi vida y serian suplantados por huidas estrepitosas en países devastador por la guerra, aun consideraba esperanza de volver y abrazar a mi madre. Ella lo merecía. Pero yo no era el héroe de este poder absurdo.

Hoy es el día en que más me armare de valor en mi vida.

Dieron las 12 de la tarde y mis manos temblaban, mire a Levi por última vez y a sus compañeros. Me sonrieron y se despidieron, pero no una sonrisa de 'Eres libre como un águila' en realidad era una sonrisa de nos vemos mañana, menos la de Levi, la de Levi…si no de 'Lejos de aquí vas a descansar' eso era todo lo que decía y asintió. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Subí a la motocicleta y arranque con mi destino principal siendo Dachau, Dachau el campo de concentración de Múnich a las 13:30. Esa era la hora acordada en la que cruzaría por las puertas, hablaría con algunas personas de por ahí, hasta que llegara Armin a distraerlos, fingiría que se retiraba iría a buscar a Marco, lo sacaría de ahí, lo llevaría al auto que Armin traería y esperaría con paciencia a que Armin regresara de distraer a los demás. Después el rumbo era definido por sus gustos y aspiraciones.

Estacioné la moto frente al campo de concentración, el olor me inundo de golpe, como una cebolla que hace llorar a los ojos, pero sin ser comestible. Tome un maletín negro en el que guardaba algo importante y mire las imponentes puertas. Ahora era un soldado tan reconocido que nadie me impediría entrar para decir que buscaba al general quien sea que se me hubiese ocurrido. Es más, me sonreirían y me dejarían pasar a la sala de juntas sin decirme ni pio.

—Buenos días cabo Kirschtain —me saludo el soldado de la puerta con una sonrisa perfecta y asquerosa, me quite el sombrero y pase mientras mis botas resonaban en la grava seca del campo de concentración. — ¿A dónde se dirige?

—Me dijeron que mi padre estaba aquí —mentí —. Vengo a verle. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

—Por supuesto, no lo vi entrar… pero yo acabo de llegar a esta guardia, así que debe de estar en la sala de jutas. Pregunte ahí, ya le dirán mejor que yo.

Sonreí con toda la hipocresía de mi corazón y entre por la perta principal, de nuevo el olor me golpeo con fuerza y tuve que sujetarme de la pared para seguir entrando, los campos llenos de color verde habían sido remplazados por lodo y soldados que caminaba de un lado a otro, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Me sujeté de la pared y me mordí los labios. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, no podía sacar a todas estas personas…

Tenía que sacarle a él. Y a Armin. A ellos, porque ellos son las personas más importantes en mi vida, tenía que librarlos de esta mierda.

Me deslicé sin fuerza hasta el edificio principal del campo de concentración intentando segarme y soltarme de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, enfocarme en mis objetivos y aunque resultara un poco imposible conseguí llegar hasta la 'casa' sin desmayarme o llorar. Eso debía valer de algo.

— ¡Kirschstein! — Me recibió un coronel con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro — ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! De verdad que me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido, y tú cabello ¿Está más largo? ¡Eres todo un hombre!

—Desde que Salí de la Napola Dot, ya han pasado cinco años. Ya no soy un mozuelo. - fingí una sonrisa bastante bien y acepté su abrazo.

— ¡Que va! ¡Sigues siendo un mozuelo! Al menos para mi buen joven, ¿Qué tal las mujeres? Seguro no tienes tiempo de conocer una buena mujer justo ahora… menos como van las cosas para Alemania…

—No me he concentrado en eso, señor.

— ¡Tan competente! —se burló— ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi buen amigo? ¿Estarás buscando algo en específico? ¿Te envió Ackerman?

—No, en realidad tiene muchísimo tiempo que no he visto a mi padre y me dijeron que podría encontrarlo hoy por estos lugares —Dot Pixis negó con la cabeza y sonrió a medias —¿Esta el por aquí? ¿Estará pronto?

—Te han mentido —se rio—, tu padre vino hace una semana, pero probablemente venga mañana… aunque igual podrías verlo en tu casa ¿No es más sencillo de esta forma?

—Es por mi madre —le conté—. No voy por respeto a ella, es difícil verme lejos del hogar y sé que con sus palabras yo vuelvo al nido en un instante, prefiero tratarlo en el trabajo. Si se puede.

Dot Pixis se sentó en una silla esponjosa de terciopelo rojo y se rio, comenzó a contarme anécdotas memorables de su propia madre y de cuando se salió de su casa, yo me reía y fingía que no estaba nervioso, me sirvió un poco de alcohol que no probé para nada.

— ¡Armin Arlet! —Saludo Pixis mirando por encima de mi hombro, me encogí en mi asiento — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Te ha enviado Erwin?

—Precisamente —contesto en voz profesional —. He venido a entregarle estos documentos, pero me ha pedido que se los explique detalladamente a usted y a la cometilla principal.

—Oh, ya veo… —susurro Pixis mirando los documentos.

—En ese caso no quiero interrumpirle —Le dije —Si le parece haré llamar a la comitiva principal ¿Qué le parece?

— ¡Tan servicial! —Sonrió Pixis —Pero que secos, si ustedes no eran amigos durante la Napola.

No le dirigí la mirada a Armin y toqué el hombro del coronal dándole un pequeño apretón en forma de despedida, en el fondo quería ver el cabello rubio de Armin, pero estaba mejor ignorándole de forma olímpica. Pixis alzo una ceja contrariado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Armin lo ataco con papeleo y yo Salí de la habitación en búsqueda de los altos mandos.

—El comandante manda a llamar a todos los altos mandos —Avise al soldado de la puerta —Es de muy delicada importancia, llámenlos a todos. Que no falte ni uno.

El soldado asintió y se fue en búsqueda de los soldados. Aquí empezaba todo, aquí empezaba le riesgo. El verdadero riesgo. No las mentiras de la entrada si no… el buscar a Marco dentro de este lugar, triste y deprimente. En muchos, sentidos.

Salí del lugar con pasos firmes y rápidos, me deslice por cada pasillo del campo de concentración observando a los soldados de altos mandos que se metían en la casa y dejaban a los soldados sin importancia en vigilancia de los demás, me asegure de que nadie me viera cuando llegue a uno de los lugares más tristes de todo el campo de concentración.

Las condiciones eran tan deplorables que de nuevo me tuve que concentrar en no llorar mientras corría.

Tenía que encontrar el almacén en donde tenían a Marco, es decir el segundo a la derecha. Sabía que estaba ahí, tenía que estar ahí. Porque robé los papeles de ingreso de Marco de la oficina de mi padre, Marco tenía que estar ahí. Y si no estaba y estaba trabajando… o haciendo cualquier cosa, o si simplemente no estaba. Yo tenía que sacar a Armin del país y luego me iba a colgar de un árbol cualquier cosa sería mejor que no salvar a mi amigo.

La vi, la casa de madera donde había más de 100 judíos, en condiciones para solamente veinte. No había ningún soldado, no había nadie cuidando. Las personas estaban adentro, probablemente solo algunas de ellas mientras los demás trabajaban, por el amor de Dios que Marco estuviera ahí, necesitaba que estuviera ahí. Por favor.

Abrí la puerta y todos se quedaron quietos, tan pronto como entre cerré la puerta y los vi a todos con ojos suplicantes, buscando en cada demacrada cara algo que delatara su existencia, su estadía aun en el plano terrenal. Y no quería seguir mirando más porque, no podía dejarlos aquí e irme… y haber visto sus caras.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, yo era un nazi, un soldado, bajaban las caras, no querían mirarme. No podían mirarme. Tenían miedo de mí. Camine por el pasillo intentando mirarle, eran tantos. No podía ubicarle. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Me planteé en medio del pequeño lugar y carraspeé.

— ¿Dónde está Marco Bodt? —pregunte en voz alta y temblorosa, se miraron entre ellos, sabía que pocos hablaban alemán, pero alguno tenía que entenderlo… y si ese uno era Marco, sería mejor para mí.

— ¿Marco Bodt? —Murmuró alguien —Marco Bodt ya no está aquí.

Me quede paralizado, mis manos temblando y de mi voz no pudo salir nada más. No podía ser verdad. Que alguien me dijera que estaba mintiendo porque me estaba muriendo en vida.

—No es verdad —escuché— No hay necesidad de mentir para salvar mi vida.

Su voz, su voz llena de carisma aun en este lugar, las cosas no habían cambiado, se levantó de una de las camas y salió del fondo del lugar con una cara demacrada excesivamente, aun con su cabello y sus pecas decorándole el rostro. Me miro con los ojos incrédulos, al parecer no había reconocido mi voz

—Jean… Eres tú.

No tuve el valor de abrazarlo.

—Nos vamos de aquí —le lancé el maletín negro —, ponte la ropa de ahí, rápido. No hay tiempo que perder, Marco vamos a salir de aquí. Apresúrate.

Marco no reacciono por cinco segundos que me parecieron eternos, pero luego abrió la maleta y saco el uniforme nazi con rapidez excesiva y se lo empezó a poner enfrente de todos como si no hubiera un mañana. Apreté los puños mientras se cambiaba, tenía que llegar al auto de Armin antes de cualquier otra cosa, tenía que llegar ahí.

—Alemania va a perder la guerra —le dije a los judíos —, solo aguanten, por favor.

Marco terminó de cambiarse, le tomé la mano blanca y vestido de nazi como estaba salimos corriendo del lugar, yo corría y el intentaba seguirme el paso, pero me di cuenta de que no íbamos a lograrlo a su paso, así que me lo subí a la espalda y salimos del cuarto, corrimos por el campo de concentración y sentí su rostro lleno de lágrimas sobre mi cuello. Seguí cargándolo hasta que llegué a la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba el guardia de antes.

—Tendrás que caminar —murmuré y lo baje, el me miro con miedo. No había opción, sabía que podíamos hacerlo, confiaba en la confianza que el guardia debía tenerme, teníamos que salir caminando y dejarlo atrás.

— ¡Hasta luego cabo Kirschstein! —se despidió de mí y Marco y yo atravesamos la puerta del campo de concentración con la respiración contenida, después vi el auto que Armin había traído. Con una sábana en los asientos traseros.

Abrí la puerta del coche para que Marco entrara y se cubriera con las cobijas. El auto estaba un poco apartado de la entrada así que si me agachaba nadie me vería en el asiento del piloto mientras esperaba a Armin y salir a velocidad desorbitante de este lugar para siempre.

Marco entró y se cubrió aun con una sonrisa tonta en su cara y su ropa de nazi. Suspiré y me subí al asiento del piloto. Por favor, Armin... no tardes, no tardes, te necesito. Necesito salir de aquí, contigo.

Un automóvil se estaciono frente a la puerta del campo de concentración al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría para que Armin saliera y se dirigiera a zancadas a nuestro auto, del automóvil negro salió Erwin Smith. Miro a Armin.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente. Abrí la ventanilla del auto, no podía arriesgar a Armin. Tenía que ir por él. Tenía que sacarlo.

—Arlet —dijo Erwin con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos azules de Armin me miraron con inquietud por un segundo, una fracción pequeñísima y después volvieron a posarse en el rostro del comandante, que tenía las cejas fruncidas con incomprensión, tragué saliva. Erwin giro el mentón para donde los ojos de Armin se habían posado, pero Armin le tomo de la barbilla y se alzó en puntas para darle un beso largo y tendido, con lengua.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Mis puños se apretaron. Quería matar, Armin lo beso con fuerza y ato los brazos en su cuello. Cuando Erwin ya tenía los brazos sobre la cadera de Armin, este abrió sus ojillos y me miro. Se separaron.

— ¿Qué…?

—Perdóneme — le dijo Armin —Pero yo lo amo a él, desde antes…

Erwin se giró a verme, miro el automóvil en donde yo lo esperaba, Armin corrió a zancadas y abrió la portezuela del auto. Pero Erwin le tomo de le mano antes de que pudiera entrar, me apresure a tomarle la otra mano para obligarle a entrar inmediatamente. Armin miro a Erwin con compasión.

—Perdone. —Reitero— Yo lo amo. Déjeme ir, no me siga.

Erwin lo miro con confusión, preguntándose qué hacer. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente le soltó la mano a Armin y estaba seguro de que se trataba de duda más que de seguridad de dejarlo ir, de renunciar a él. Eso no cabía dentro de él. No sabía que pasaba, solo lo veía partir, íbamos a partir.

—En verdad lo lamento.

Cerró la puerta del auto, Erwin se quedó con el ceño fruncido un montón de dudas en la cara, y yo arranque el automóvil a máxima velocidad viéndolo atrás junto con la nube de polvo que acabábamos de dejar. Todas las cosas nuestras estaban en el auto y ahora nos íbamos de Alemania. Tal vez para siempre, tal vez no.

Mire a Armin, no se veía arrepentido, lo había hecho con intención, no lo amaba. Tenía que librarse de él de algún modo.

Marco se mantuvo callado en el asiento trasero, Armin le tomo la mano a mi amigo y se la beso. Marco sonrió y ambos oraron en silencio porque nuestra huida no resultara infructuosa. Con el corazón en un puño suspiré y pisé el acelerador.

Había que evitar a los chequeos de entrada y salida de algún lugar y finalmente lo habríamos logrado, nos íbamos. Para siempre. Nos íbamos. Los tres, juntos.

Nos íbamos.

* * *

N/A: Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Napola, finalmente lograron huir y en realidad este capítulo me gustó mucho como quedo, es sencillo, pero vale la pena saber cómo se desarrolló todo. Espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente ya es el capítulo final :3

Charly land: la mujer sin la que yo no sabría que hacer jejeje, gracias por tus lindos reviews y nos acercamos al etílico final, de acuerdo no, pero si ya está por terminar y por consumar el bello amor de esta pequeña pareja que se las jugo todas por salir de Alemania en esta época tan complicada. Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto mi nena.

AmorFujoshi: Erwin judío algo pero se quedó con cara de que antes de que pudiera hacer lago estos salieron corriendo son listos y ya van de patitas para la calle, jeje espero que te guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto. Saluditos!


	18. Feliz

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Encontraras a una persona que terminara por descubrir como masticas cuando nadie te ve,**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir como bebes a sorbos**

 **Encontraras a alguien que termine por descubrir como bailas con tu soledad**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa tu aroma en cada momento del día**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que descubra tu pasión por el chocolate**

 **Terminaras por conocer a alguien que sepa cómo te emocionas de vez en cuando**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por descubrir cómo te enfadas cuando estás cansado**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer tu manía de pensar que en todo estas mal**

 **Encontraras a alguien que terminara por conocer todo de ti**

 **Y aun así esa persona te querrá como desde el primer día**

 **Y lo peor de todo, es que tú no lo querrás igual**

 **Y lucharas a cada momento por sentir lo mismo**

 **Y cuando el sentimiento sea mutuo**

 **Las cosas en tu vida van a cambiar**

 **Para mejor o para peor**

 **Dependiendo de tu voluntad**

 **Después prepárate para una vida feliz**

Los ojos de Jean eran como pistolas, había visto miradas parecidas en él otras ocasiones, pero generalmente nunca estaba dirigidas a mí, en esta ocasión si lo estaban e intentaba mostrarme comprensivo ante su ira.

Estábamos parados frente a frente en el pórtico de una casa de ladrillos rojos y apariencia maltratada, nuestro auto estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle y la gente pasaba sin mirarnos, no despertábamos sospecha alguna. Marco acababa de cruzar la puerta con una mueca de felicidad.

Adentro se encontraban todos sus familiares que habían sido refugiados en Suiza. Habíamos conseguido salir de Múnich con relativa facilidad, nadie nos siguió. Eso pensábamos. Después buscamos a la familia de Marco y finalmente lo dejamos dentro de su casa, con una sonrisa y muchas lágrimas conmovidas.

— ¿Están seguros de que no se quieren quedar? —Preguntó Marco asomándose por la puerta, ya estaba con ropa nueva y traía un pedazo de pan en la boca —aún tenemos espacio para dos más…

—No, de verdad gracias. Seguiremos por aquí así que estaremos en contacto. Nos quedaremos por un largo rato —explico Jean apartando los ojos de mi cara —. Ya tenemos pensado en un lugar donde nos quedaremos, es un departamento no muy lejos de aquí…

—Es de un contacto —Expliqué y Marco nos sonrió.

—En ese caso, estaremos en contacto, por favor vayan con mucho cuidado —nos dio un abrazo por última vez y se metió a la casa. Al parecer sus problemas habían terminado y parecía que ahora le seguían muchas lágrimas, pero Jean y yo ahora teníamos que buscar el dichoso departamento.

Y teníamos otros problemas también.

—Bien, vamos —dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando las llaves del automóvil. Estaba furioso, era raro para mi verlo tan enojado, pero no me sorprendía.

—Vamos.

Parecía que cada palabra que salía de mi boca le producía escalofríos, azotó la puerta del auto y arranco aun sin que yo me pudiera poner el cinturón de seguridad. Suspiré. Tendría que lidiar con esto lo más próximo posible, no podría soportar tener a Jean enojado por, bueno la cantidad de tiempo que fuéramos a quedarnos en Suiza.

Encontrar el departamento fue fácil, se trataba de un cómodo lugar unas calles más lejos de la ciudad y de donde estaba Marco, el dueño fue accesible con nosotros y nos lo rento por bastante dinero, por suerte Jean y yo habíamos ahorrado muchísimo en estos tres meses, nuestros sueldos eran buenos.

Pudimos estacionar el automóvil en el pórtico del edificio y los dos subimos cargando una cantidad considerable de maletas. El lugar era serio y lúgubre hasta cierto punto, pero escondido y tenía la privacidad que necesitábamos. Nuestro departamento estaba en el quinto piso, tenía vista a la calle.

Dos recamaras amuebladas y una sala comedor y cocina. El pequeño baño con tendedero y nada más. No había más. Era sencillo, de cualquier forma, me parecía perfecto.

Dejé mis maletas sobre la cama y me senté en ella. Estaba oscureciendo, viajamos por seis horas seguidas. Si todo iba bien Jean debería estar muerto de cansancio y no habría tiempo para peleas o reclamos.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —le pregunté en tono casual, me mato con los ojos y se quitó la camisa y el uniforme. — ¿Estás muy enojado?

—Te besaste, con otro. Enfrente. De. Mi, no estoy enojado, estoy cabreado, furioso. Mierda, Armin, estoy celoso.

Tragó saliva y lo veo enfurruñado lavándose los dientes en el baño, se lava la cara. No sé porque siempre tiene tanta limpieza, me quito la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior igual que él.

—Era necesario —Defiendo mi argumento —. No nos habría dejado ir de otra forma, aun se trata de un obstáculo tan grande para nosotros…

—Mi padre igual lo era y no me bese con el —Creo que esta tan furioso que no asimila bien lo que está diciendo, se cepilla al cabello y llega a la cama. Me tome la molestia de guardar la ropa nuestra en el armario y dejar la ropa sucia en una cesta.

Jean se recostó en la cama con sus largas piernas sobre las cobijas, invitándome y rechazando a que me arrojara a sus brazos. Suspiro. Sigue furioso ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando tu pareja esta celoso? En estos momentos recuerdo cuando me ponía terriblemente celoso de Marco.

Me paro sobre la cama y me siento sobre el en cuclillas. Le beso la barbilla, tiene un poco de barba y me raspa, me gusta mucho. El bufó, pero continuo con el masaje de besos sobre su cara, una sonrisa se postra contra mis labios, realmente es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos como… como pareja, como ahora, como nosotros.

—Déjame darte cariñitos —le sonrió y el mete la mano en mi cabello —, por favor no estés molesto conmigo, solo quería que nos pudiéramos ir. Fue estúpido, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Ahora mismo debe de estar furioso —contesta besándome el cuello —. Te va a buscar Armin, si nos encuentra me va a matar.

—No digas eso —le ruego besándole los labios —. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, pero aun así vamos a regresar… cuando las cosas estén mejor y ya no haya que temer.

—No quiero que beses a nadie, nunca. Solo a mí, a nadie más. Nunca. ¿Entiendes Armin? Nunca jamás — me gira con fuerza y me deja contra la cama, asiento. Lo beso, me besa… le muerdo el labio inferior y el gruñe mientras me rasguña la espalda y entrelazamos las piernas.

Hemos crecido, soy mayor ahora. Tengo 21 años, el también. En otros tiempos ya seriamos completamente adultos, ahora hemos tomado nuestras propias decisiones, decidimos dejar todo y refugiarnos en este lugar hasta que la maldita guerra termine. Decidimos salvar a Marco y desafiar nuestras autoridades, decidimos que nos amamos y que nos vamos a quedar juntos. Decidimos esta vida.

Quizá ahora los años sean difíciles, pero tenemos dinero para sobrevivir y tenemos ganas de sobrevivir. No quisiera por nada del mundo que se rompiera este momento mágico. Nos metemos bajo las cobijas y seguimos besándonos hasta que llega el momento de tener sexo. Mi cabello se esparce por toda la almohada, sus músculos están tensos. No dejo de morderle la boca.

Si Jean dijera que está molesto, no le creería. Sé que está mintiendo por esa forma en la que me besa. Pasa las manos por mis tetillas miles de veces y me fornica con toda su fuerza, como siempre, he terminado acostumbrándome tanto a sus embestidas que ahora ya no sé qué haría sin él.

Le muerdo la mejilla y él sonríe, me embiste y me acaricia las piernas, mientras las sube a sus hombros. Le gusta mi flexibilidad, lo sé porque gime cuando ve que mis piernas no ponen impedimento en la forma en el que él quiere domarme. Me muerde el cuello y me marca mil veces. Le rasguño la espalda.

He sido amaestrado tan bien por el que he adquirido la capacidad de venirme sin siquiera tocarme, solo con sus embestidas a mi interior, el rose con la parte superior que me provoca descargas impresionantes de adrenalina. Jadeo.

—Esta vez no te reprimas —me suplica, pero aun así debo controlar mi voz y seguir gimiendo contra la almohada, no quiero molestar a los vecinos.

Jean me acaricia la nuca, juguetea con sus dedos en mi espalda y aprieta mis nalgas. Vuelvo a jadear sintiendo el final del orgasmo.

Después de dos rondas más de sexo nos quedamos recostados sobre la cama con las sabanas encima y las piernas entrelazadas, su pecho estaba agitado todavía. Me acariciaba la espalda y parte del cabello.

— ¿Así que ahora vamos a vivir juntos? —Le pregunto en un suspiro, mi aliento hace que la piel de su pecho se erice.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ira a durar esto? —me pregunta en respuesta, hago una cuenta mental de como Alemania va en la guerra.

—Tal vez un año —Trazo círculos sobre la piel de su pecho. El suspira y envuelve sus brazos protectoramente sobre mi cuerpo frágil y usado.

—Gracias a dios me enamore de ti, otro no sabría hacer la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tardara en caer la Alemania Nazi —parece que está sonriendo, pero el comentario me parece de lo más perturbador. —. Te pusiste tieso.

— ¿Cómo será estar aquí? Los dos solos… aislados —suspiro —, no es que no me guste la idea, en realidad me gusta mucho, pero será distinto. Algo nuevo.

No quiero herirle, pero ahora pienso que realmente es un milagro que el plan que ideamos haya funcionado, siendo tan así, a la vivaracha. Jean me aprieta cada vez más y de nuevo lo siento sonreír, me besa la frente. ¿Qué pasa por su mente?

—Abstenernos de hacer lo que queremos solo por no saber cómo nos va a ir es algo muy tonto Armin, ahora estamos vivos, pero pudimos estar muertos. Pude morir en la primera misión, pude morir en la primera división. Pero, estoy vivo a saber porque Dios lo quiso así.

Sé que de ahora en adelante nos espera un año bastante duro, esperar con ansiedad la caída de la Alemania Nazi, vivir juntos, un poco aislados de todo, prepararnos para una vida como decidimos tener y comenzar a vivir por nuestra propia cuenta. Los dos, juntos, solos.

—Esta es la vida que escogimos —admito con el pecho inflado de esperanza.

—Nos ira bien.

Creo en sus palabras, realmente es la clase de hombre que me conoce perfectamente y de ninguna manera me atrevería a decir que me ha fallado. Se ha quedado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos, no me va a decepcionar. Estoy ansioso por comenzar una vida a su lado.

 **Después prepárate para una vida feliz**

Me quedo parado sobre la grava, se siente extraña contra mis zapatos, no me siento cómodo recorriendo este camino. Para mi es la primera vez, estoy seguro que Jean ha estado muchas más veces aquí. Mi más grande acercamiento a este lugar son un montón de cartas que no se si llegaron a sus manos. Miro la fuente de la entrada que al parecer no funciona y me armo de valor para subir los escalones. Uno por uno hasta el pórtico.

La puerta es imponente y grande, como todo lo demás. No tiene un aire escalofriante pero sí bastante denso, es difícil respirar en esta parte del bosque. Hace frio, hay un poco de llovizna, estamos casi en invierno, debí usar un blazer. Me toco los nudillos y toco la aldaba dos veces. Me aparto con brusquedad, el corazón me late a mil por hora.

Un ruido raro al otro lado de la puerta despierta mi interés, es como la ansiedad en la garganta de algo. La puerta se abre lentamente pero el algo no se hace esperar y asoma el hocico con impaciencia, solo para que cuando la puerta se abra se me arroje encima. Es enorme y tiene un gran moño de color rosa en el cuello, algo así como un arma linda.

— ¡Pishi! ¡Entra a la casa ya mismo…! — La perra hace caso omiso y sigue su camino olfateándome la ropa y luego corriendo por el pórtico como si le perteneciera, seguramente así era — ¡Armin!

Lo veo y no lo creo, su cara es más animada de lo que recordaba. Y no luce como el, definitivamente algo ha cambiado y si sé de qué se trata, aunque hay cosas que lo siguen caracterizando, tiene los ojos y la sonrisa familiares. Me toma de las manos con suavidad, me sorprende que no me abrace.

—Eren… —Suspiro su nombre.

Verlo me resulta nostálgico, lucho porque no me lloren los ojos. Eren sonríe con tranquilidad, siempre tan… ah, Eren. Sus mejillas están pintadas de rosa, debe ser por el frio. Está en pijama todavía, aún es temprano. Parece que ya no conserva sus costumbres de levantarse a las cinco de la mañana. Aunque no podría asegurarlo, se le ve demasiado despierto.

—Pasa —me pide abriendo la puerta, la primera en entrar es la pastora, con su gran moño y una sonrisa perruna. Después entramos los dos.

Contrario a lo que me había esperado de la casa, la que me describía Eren hace muchos años, tiene un toque distinto. Ya no se siente tan amarga, ni tan oscura, aún conserva cierto misterio, pero tiene un toque de Eren. Incluso la decoración parece un poco hecha por Eren.

—Me dejó decorar —Admite tímidamente cuando me enfoco en los detalles de la casa, las ventanas están abiertas, es más luminoso, pero frio. —. Entra, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Está cubierto por una bonita bata de raso color azul marino, le llega debajo de las rodillas y parece que no trae pantalón. Sus pies tienen pantuflas, me pregunto si ya habrá acostumbrado a esa clase de calzado, la imagen de el con un habito me viene a la cabeza. Pasar por tanto… sí que merece esta clase de vida. Eren luce como… como el dueño de la casa.

Su cabello alborotado no cambia.

Entramos al salón y me siento en uno de los sillones, él se sienta frente a mí.

—Pensé que ibas a gritarme en cuanto me vieras —le suelto —. La guerra termino hace cuatro meses y aún no había noticias mías.

—De alguna manera sabía que te encontrabas a salvo. — Me sonríe —. Aunque me hiciste esperar demasiado, si no hubieras vuelto habría terminado en un auto y corriendo tras de ti. Pero finalmente volviste, un año y cuatro meses después.

Me muestra unos ojos verdes preocupados, tienen interrogantes.

— ¿Y tú? Supe que volviste apenas unos días termino la guerra —intento desviar un poco la atención — ¿Qué tal España? Te fuiste por mucho tiempo…

—No estuvo mal —miente con una mueca, inclina la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y se levanta como un resorte —. Es un poco temprano para las visitas, Isabel y Christa aún deben estar alistándose, traeré algo para que piques ¿Esta bien?

— ¿Se te permite cocinar? —le sonrió, da una zancada rumbo a la salida

—Soy el mejor cocinero de la casa.

Cuando llega a la puerta Levi entra con cara de pocos amigos, el corazón se me detiene momentáneamente al verle. En su estado natural. En su casa, yo como invasor. Es la primera vez que lo veo sin el uniforme. Al parecer es más madrugador que Eren, una vez Eren me dijo que Levi siempre se levantaba antes que él. Trae encima una camisa desabotonada de color crema y pantalones sueltos de color café, y unas botas de montar.

—Eren —susurra en tono raro, no me ha visto —. No estabas en la cama…

— ¿A dónde estabas? — le pregunto Eren rodeándolo para salir por la puerta, Levi le toma de la mano.

—Salí a montar.

— ¿A las seis de la mañana con este clima? —No hay duda en su voz, más bien reproche de una realidad —Tocaban la puerta, ya estaba levantado. Abrí. Armin vino a vernos, iré por un poco de té…

El capitán gira el rostro con habilidad y sus ojos me atraviesan, Eren se suelta y sale a la cocina. Levi deja de mirarme para ver como su amante desaparece por el pasillo, suspira. Entra al cuarto y me mira de reojo mientras toma asiento.

—Volvieron.

—Ayer —le contesto con rapidez viéndolo tomar una posición cómoda, los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y las piernas cruzadas, tiene un aura casual que me pone nervioso.

— ¿Dónde se quedan? — me pregunta con repentino interés, como si tuviera miedo de que Eren entrara por la puerta y me ofreciera vivir aquí.

—Recuperé la granja que mi abuelo me dejo, nadie le hizo daño alguno. Volvimos ahí, no hemos ido a ver a la madre de Jean… supimos lo de su padre y decidimos volver. Planeamos quedarnos ahí, ya hemos comenzado con el trabajo de campo.

Levi levanta una ceja con inseguridad. Trago saliva.

— ¿Supieron lo del padre de Jean? Fue fusilado hace dos meses —explica — ¿Debería de darte el pésame? No es mi estilo en lo más mínimo.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo. —Es la verdad, Jean no lloro la muerte de su padre y pareciera que todos sus años juntos se habían borrado. —. Tampoco regresamos por eso, simplemente era el momento de volver.

— ¿La pasaron muy mal? —pregunto Eren entrando con una charola de plata y con té y galletas —Pudimos ayudarlos un poco más…

Se tomó la molestia de servir tres tazas, dejar que me preparara la mía y con amabilidad preparar la del capitán, con una cucharada de azúcar y bien revuelta. Después se preparó la suya propia y le dio a Levi la que le preparo, el capitán la tomo con los ojos envueltos de ternura. Aparté la cara con vergüenza, estaba presenciando una parte de la vida de ambos que desconocía por completo.

En su casa, con su perra, sus empleadas domésticas y las remodelaciones de Eren.

—Los primeros meses fueron algo duros, el idioma fue un problema. Estar con Marco y su familia nos facilitó un poco las cosas, continuamente comíamos con ellos… él no sabe cocinar y yo carezco de sazón. —una mueca de felicidad se cruza por mi mente —los nazis no fueron problema ni cualquiera de las otras cosas, fue un lugar pacifista. En realidad, fue más difícil volver que irnos...

Tomo de mi té, los dos me escuchan con atención. El capitán toma la mano de Eren, el otro parece nervioso, pero acepta el cariño y deja la mano ahí, se come una galleta. Me encuentro a mí mismo analizando a la singular pareja.

La actitud del capitán había cambiado considerablemente desde que comenzó una relación con Eren y como me di cuenta antes Eren tampoco se comportaba igual, aun así, parecían los mismos. Los mismos ojos llenos de angustia y extrañeza me rodeaban. La casa y su aura de misterios, su extraña relación y la historia que perseguía a ambos personajes. Era como estar en una entrevista con unos asesinos.

Y no en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero ambos, de cierta forma. Lo eran. Y yo lo sabía.

—A Nanaba le gustará saber que has vuelto —dijo Eren dejando la taza de té vacía y acomodando la pila de galletas — ¿Ya has ido a verla?

La pastora alemana abrió la puerta con la pata y se echó a los pies de sus dueños. Eren le dio una galleta, Levi la miro con rudeza y la perra se levantó. Estaba muy bien amaestrada, eso parecía a simple vista.

—La consientes demasiado —murmuro Levi —Tiene un plato de comida ¿Sabias?

—Tú no comes lo que ha estado afuera por toda una noche ¿Verdad? —Eren le dirigió una mueca y siguió alimentando de galletas a la perra. —Además esta noche se portó bien.

Levi rodo los ojos y volvió a centrar su atención en mí. Cuando me encontraba analizando la serie de fotografías de Eren que había sobre la chimenea, fotografías recientes a blanco y negro de Eren montando a caballo y de Eren en el pórtico de la casa. Había varias del capitán, una sobre el automóvil. La muy común fotografía de soldado alemán.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? —Me preguntó — ¿Planean vivir del campo toda su vida?

—Iremos a conseguir trabajo… — me apresuro a explicarle — con nuestros antecedentes en el ejército y como desertores puede ser un poco complicado, pero esperemos que todo salga bien. Jean se quedó en casa ahora yo vine aquí porque ustedes merecían una explicación de nuestras acciones, y sobre todo quería agradecerle…por toda la ayuda que nos dio.

Los ojos de Eren viajaron de su mascota hasta mi cara, después intento dejar de mirarme, pero se levantó. Era como si se enorgulleciera de saber lo que su pareja había hecho. Miro a Levi de soslayo, el pelinegro soltó un bufido y se terminó el té. Lo dejo sobre la mesa. Fuimos interrumpidos por una muchacha rubia que entró y saludo cordialmente, después se retiró con la charola de plata y una disculpa. La pastora la siguió.

Me parecía familiar.

—No tienes que agradecer, ya te dije porque lo hice. Era mi deber —musito Levi en voz baja mientras Eren ignoraba la mirada de su pareja. —Jean estaba bajo mis órdenes, tu ayudaste a Eren… gracias a ti, él está aquí, conmigo.

Eren se pone un poco rojo, parece que hemos tocado una fibra sensible. Ahora sé que Levi conoce la historia de Eren y de cómo llego al convento, de todo. Quizá muchas cosas él sabe de Eren que yo desconozco completamente.

—Que ustedes se conocieran, no fue gracias a mi —le solté —. Era su destino. Simplemente eso, así como mi destino era entrar a la Napola.

—Dios sabe porque hace las cosas —murmuro Eren en un tono un poco dulce —Hay muchas cosas por las que ambos pasamos, no fue una vida fácil, ni un camino sencillo, ni siquiera una época tranquila… pero lo logramos ¿No? Nuestra vida es ahora… es buena.

Levi mira a Eren, con una media sonrisa, el otro le regresa la mirada, se sonríen y me siento fuera de contexto. Es mi mejor amigo, mi jefe. No sé cómo pudieron llegar a ser así las cosas, pero supongo que Eren nació para el…

Ahora siento que debo irme de aquí.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde, ustedes… tal vez salgan ¿ES domingo? ¿Eren ya no vas a misa? —Eren se levanta aun tomando la mano de Levi y me sonríe.

—Cada tres fines de semana, hay una capilla en la casa, usualmente rezo ahí. Mi vida ha cambiado bastante, pero mantengo mis buenas costumbres.

—Hace buen rompope…

— ¡No hago rompope! —Le grita Eren a Levi soltándole la mano, Levi se muerde el labio ocultando una risa y vuelve a tomar a Eren de las muñecas para arrastrarlo a su lado, le da un beso corto sobre los labios. — ¡Levi!

—Haces que me ponga de buen humor en las mañanas… — dice Levi riendo — No te gusta darle final, ¿verdad?

Eren huye de los brazos de Levi y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa, me acompaña hasta la puerta de la casa.

—No hay nada como darle final. —Le dice Eren alzando las cejas y abriendo la puerta de la casa. —. Lo siento por eso Armin. Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y también iré a verte lo más pronto posible ¿Te parece bien? Ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre, he estado haciendo muchas remodelaciones en la casa, plantando flores… bueno, no importa. Quiero conocer a ese tal Jean, he oído buenas cosas de él, pero Levi dice que es muy sincero.

—Demasiado sincero diría yo. Ustedes dos… tal vez se llevarían bien.

Levi llega al marco de la puerta y se recarga en esta. Eren y yo salimos. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia y miro a mi alrededor, tal como pensé, la casa ahora tiene la gracia de Eren. Ha adquirido un nuevo rumbo.

—Armin —dice Levi cuando voy bajando los escalones, Eren da un respingo —Jean y tu pueden volver a trabajar bajo mis órdenes. En una semana los veré en el cuartel general.

Me quedo helado, Eren se cubre la boca y camina hasta el capitán le mira fijamente a los ojos como siquiera sacarle la verdad dentro de esas palabras. No puedo creerlo, tengo la oportunidad de volver a trabajar en el ejército, esta vez de una buena manera… ya no bajo las ordenes de los nazis. Lo que yo realmente deseaba. Pero…

—El ya no va a estar detrás de ti —Explica Levi —, todos nos cansamos de insistir, y él ya se cansó. Te buscó, pero finalmente lo convencí de que eras de alguien más…

Las palabras de Levi las acaricia el viento a su lado Eren toma un lugar extraño, como si secundara que lo que él dice es completamente cierto, que Levi ha cambiado y ha dejado atrás cualquier rastro de duda y que Eren confía en el con tanta plenitud que incluso podría asesinarlo sin que se defendiera.

Y es obvio que Levi al igual.

Y si Eren cree en Levi con esa fuerza yo también puedo creer en él.

—Entonces, Jean y yo volveremos al ejército, será un completo honor volver a estar bajo sus órdenes.

Levi asiente y me dirige una sonrisa torcida. Me doy la vuelta y termino de bajar las escaleras, cuando me giro para despedirme de Eren con la mano, Levi lo tiene con las manos en su cintura y le besa con devoción los labios, Eren reposa sus manos con suavidad sobre sus hombros y se meten a la casa con sonrisas y besos cargados de sentimientos. La puerta se cierra y con eso quedo fuera de su vida privada de nuevo.

Suspiro y emprendo mi caminata hasta la lejana casa de mi abuelo. La casa que ahora Jean y yo compartimos.

 **Después prepárate para una vida feliz**

Este camino de tierra rodeado por hierba me resulta mucho más familiar, en verdad es como caminar de vuelta a casa después de un largo descanso. A lo lejos está la casa de madera que mi abuelo me dejó, con corrales atrás y grandes campos para sembrar nuestros propios alimentos. Sonrió con tranquilidad y subo al partico de madera, no madera pulida como la del capitán, madera de roble sólido y un poco terroso.

Abro la puerta, Jean ha hecho gala de su excelente y nazi educación desde ayer, llegamos con nuestras maletas integras y atravesamos la puerta. Esta vez era la primera que podíamos llamar a este lugar 'nuestro hogar'. Se puso los guantes y limpio absolutamente todo, el clima de la casa tenía su huella. También cocinó, mejor que yo. Como siempre.

Suspiro mientras paso por la madera lustrada, ahora entiendo. Cuando entré a casa de Eren me percate de esa aura, esa marca que Eren había dejado en su propia casa, ahora esta casa tenía la marca de Jean, muy por encima de la mía. Tenía su estilo, plagado un poco del mío.

Atravieso la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y abrir la rejilla. Lo veo desde la puerta trasera y sonrió. Jean se mancha las rodillas de barro y corta algunas ramas horribles que han crecido en los huertos de zanahoria y papa.

—No tardaste —murmura quitándose el sudor de la frente —Pensé que llegarías a la hora de la comida.

—Parecían estar un poco ocupados —meto la izquierda en mi pantalón —. Eren iría a misa con Levi, era temprano para ellos. Volví a casa apenas llegué.

Se levanta con una sonrisa ladeada, me parece que trama algo. Se acerca a mí con su ropa llena de tierra y un costal de basura que deja a lado de la puerta, se ha tomado la molestia de dejar los huertos perfectos para hacer uso de ellos en muy poco tiempo.

—También hice cosas esta mañana…

—Lo noto.

—Aparte de esto —señala el huerto —Salí al centro por un rato, tomé la bicicleta. Lamento que hayas tenido que caminar, la casa del capitán está lejos.

Suspiro, aun cuando desperté esta mañana y vi la bicicleta que él y yo compartimos algo dentro de mí me dijo que Jean la iba a usar, además el ''se supone'' iba a quedarse en casa a hacer trabajo de 'granja'. No entendía porque le dejé la bicicleta.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté con media sonrisa siguiéndole abajo hasta los corrales.

—Compré una cosa. —Aun teníamos dinero de nuestro servicio como militares, durante este año y medio yo me había convertido en un contador y administrador experimentado, el dinero que tardaríamos en generar no se comparaba con el que habíamos gastado.

Éramos ahorradores extremos, tacaños compulsivos. Y aun así nos la pasamos bien. Cuando tienes que llevar el peso de muchas muertes en tus hombros el dinero que te dan resulta insuficiente, pero al menos era bueno para vivir.

—Cierra los ojos — me pide abriendo la puerta del corral, es de madera y no mide más de un metro de alto, pero aun así no pude encontrar nada en el interior. Entramos. —Extiende tus manos y no te espantes…

—He vivido mucho tiempo criando animales, no importa lo que sea, no va a matarme —Es verdad, aunque mi abuelo era un científico mantenía sus costumbres de granjero, y a pesar de que amaba estudiar, alguien tenía que ayudarle a mi abuelo.

Extiendo las manos como me ordena y lo escucho pisar el heno fresco, se aleja por un rato y se mueve con lentitud por el lugar, queriendo tomar algo, imagino que es una gallina, por las dificultades que parece tener. Finalmente se detiene y camina hasta mí, me lo deposita en las manos con cuidado. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, no sé por qué.

— ¿Un conejo? —Abro los ojos — ¿Compraste un conejo?

Es bonito, lo admito. Es macho, es grande y blanco rodeado de manchas negras. Es un semental. Este debió ser caro, Jean lo compro porque quiere comenzar con una granja de conejos, acaricio al animal y le sonrió a Jean.

— ¿Te gusta? —Me pregunta con impaciencia —Estoy ansioso por esta clase de vida, todo el tiempo fui un niño mimado y rico, solo se armas y nada más… bueno cocino un poco, pero, en serio quiero cambiar de aires, sembrar, tener animales. Eso será lo mío de ahora en adelante.

Dejo al conejo en el piso y veo que por ahí en el corral hay dos conejas de color café, muy adorables y futuras parejas del conejo macho, parecen habituadas a su nuevo corral y Jean parece feliz de su adquisición. Más bien parece, iluminado por la esperanza. Me da risa y me quito el fleco de la cara.

—El macho se llama Botín — le sonrió con ternura, me parece increíble su forma de adaptación a esta vida. Siendo algo que definitivamente no planeábamos en un principio.

La Napola había cambiado nuestras vidas definitivamente. Pero era verdad que las cosas no habían sido como nosotros lo habíamos planeado, nuestros ideales de soldados perfectos que luchan por una causa justa realmente no existían. Nos habíamos enamorado uno del otro, a sabiendas de que eso iba a cambiar todo lo que teníamos planeado.

— ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a tu madre? —pregunto

Hace una mueca, al parecer no es un tema de su agrado, pero debo de preguntarlo antes de soltarle la bomba encima.

—Tal vez, luego… me gustaría decirle, lo que estamos haciendo y lo que planeamos hacer.

Suspiro y le tomo de la mano, en un corral: lleno con tres conejos, heno fresco y barro. El ambiente de granja que recientemente habíamos elegido para la nueva vida que nos avecinaba.

—Levi sigue trabajando de capitán, tiene que ver con los movimientos bajo el agua que hizo Erwin —Jean frunce el ceño y hace una mueca —. La vida de granja tendrá que ser un pasatiempo, Jean, Levi nos ofreció volver al cuartel general… esta vez del buen lado.

Jean frunce las cejas más de lo normal, sus ojos se abren de la repentina impresión, veo su extrañeza en cada gesto, sus pestañas alborotadas en sus ojos almendrados. Luego abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo callo con un beso y le sonrió, tomo sus manos entre las mías. Jean se queda aún más sorprendido y sonríe con sus dientes perfectos.

— ¿Tenemos trabajo… en el ejército? —Pregunta — ¿Con el capitán Levi?

Asiento repetidamente. Me abraza, me eleva en el aire como suele hacerlo cuando sus emociones lo controlan, me gira y me besa con fuerza, sus labios se estrellan contra los míos trescientas veces y se ríe en voz baja, acuna mi rostro y yo me aferro a su cintura.

—Es la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien —Dice con emoción —, tu y yo, viviendo juntos, con un buen trabajo, haciendo el bien…

—No olvides la granja de conejos —le sonrió y me limpio las lágrimas de alegría que han brotado de mis acuosos ojos.

— ¡Como iba a olvidar nuestra granja de conejos! —Se ríe y me estrecha a su pecho — ¡Gracias a Dios me enamore de ti, Armin!

Siento su hermoso palpitar un par de segundos y suelto el aire con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—No, gracias a la Napola.

* * *

N/A: ¡El fin! Dios que sentimental me puso este capítulo… ustedes saben que el Jearmin tiene un lugar sumamente grande en mi corazón, con esto no solo me desprendo de mi hermoso fic también de 'El confesionario' y de todo lo que me ataba a ellos. Se terminó. No puedo creerlo ¡llegamos muy lejos! ¡Jamás olvidare este fic!

Gracias por haberme acompañado en este largo camino, por haberle hecho un hueco en su corazón a este ship que me gusta tantísimo, seguro que encontré gente a la que empezó a gustarle y gente que tenía ganas de leer uno (escasean) ¡Los amo a todos!

Espero que les gustara este pequeño capitulo y que no se decepcionen de mí, me cuesta dejarlo atrás. Enserio. Bueno sin más que decir espero volver a escribir un Jearmin pronto…

Naruby: gracias por todo nena, gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este cursi final no te moleste ¡te gustan las emociones fuertes! Tal vez después haga un fic así, jaja ya vez que me encanta, pero sobre todo el erenxarminxjean, definitivamente hare un fic de eso. ¡Besitos!

Maraleja92: Ojala te guste este capítulo, es muy concreto pero es el final. Ten por seguro que algún día volveré a escribir de ellos, sencillamente los amo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Un beso!

Charly: Mi pequeña, gracias por unirte a este fic ahora si a despedirse de confesionario de napola y seguir adelante, con todo lo demás y con nuevos proyectos. Espero que te haya gustado y haberte complacido, de verdad que eres una persona maravillosa como esas con las que no me he cruzado jamás! Te adoro nena! Un besito enorme!

¡Nos vemos amores! **¡Si gustan agréguenme a mi Facebook: Magi Allie**! ¡Estaré encantada de conocer gente nueva!


End file.
